NAKED DESIRE by Oriana de la Rose in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Bella é uma estudante de artes na Universidade de Phoenix quando conhece Edward Cullen, também especialista em artes. O que acontecerá quando eles formam uma dupla e são designados a servirem de MODELO NU para o outro?
1. Cap 1 Molhada

**N.T.: **Twilight não pertence a mim nem à Oriana de la Rose (autora dessa história), os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

**Autora:** Oriana de la Rose (.net/u/1796266/Oriana_de_la_Rose)

**Fic Original em Inglês:** .net/s/4815442/1/Naked_Desire

**_Espero que gostem!_**

**_Ju_**

**_

* * *

_Capítulo 1. Molhada**

**BPOV**

Sentei na minha mesa no primeiro dia de aula, tentando ser invisível. Era uma turma extremamente pequena, com apenas sete pessoas, incluindo eu. O professor começou a falar. "Formem pares" ele ordenou. Imediatamente, todos tinham um parceiro, menos eu. Eu me senti como um pária e afundei mais na minha cadeira. "Será que todo mundo tem um parceiro?".

Relutante, eu levantei minha mão. "Eu não".

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Bella Swan".

"Bella, você pode ser parceira de Edward quando ele aparecer. Ele disse que teve uma emergência familiar e pode não ser capaz de chegar". O professor, Sr. Cook, sorriu me tranqüilizando. Tentei não olhar muito assustada com a perspectiva de formar par com um cara que eu não conhecia. Eu sempre fui exageradamente tímida, até minha mãe dizia isso, e eu não tinha encontrado muitos caras para ganhar mais experiência.

"Espero que todos gostem de seus parceiros porque vocês vão trabalhar juntos por todo este semestre. Há também um trabalho bastante grande chegando em três semanas. Você e seu parceiro serão o tema da pintura um do outro".

Eu já estava me sentindo desconfortável.

"E já que eu quero fazer isto um desafio para vocês, vocês serão modelos nus".

"O quê?!" eu gritei, pulando e derrubando minha cadeira atrás de mim. A classe inteira olhou para mim. Corei descontroladamente e rapidamente voltei a sentar. Ignorando o meu desabafo o Sr. Cook prosseguiu.

"Você e seu parceiro colocarão suas pinturas neste canto".

Eu ainda estava me recuperando da atribuição que nos tinha sido dada. Modelagem nua? Como minha vida poderia ficar pior? Após a aula minha melhor amiga, Alice, agarrou meu braço. "Bella!" ela gritou, rebocando Rosalie atrás dela. "Estamos prestes a pular de cabeça na piscina. Venha conosco".

"Não, obrigado, Alice" eu disse sombriamente.

"Oh, Bella", ela repreendeu. "Não seja como minha avó. Estaremos lá apenas por um par de horas". Ela liberou o poder de seus olhos de cachorro em mim. "Por favor? Por favor?".

"Ugh. Certo" murmurei relutante.

Ela gritou de prazer. "Eu tenho o biquíni ideal para você!". Os carros de Alice e Rosalie estavam no conserto, de modo que fomos com minha velha picape. Quando chegamos, Alice me puxou para um vestiário ao lado da piscina. Ela jogou algo em mim assim que eu puxei a cortina fechada para o vestiário.

Depois que eu coloquei o biquíni, eu olhei para o espelho. "Alice, eu não vou usar isso!" eu gritei para fora. O biquíni era azul escuro e cheio de laços.

"Você vai ou eu vou forçá-la" a voz de Alice veio ameaçadora.

**EPOV**

Estava tão irritantemente quente. Eu quase queria que alguém se afogasse, assim eu teria uma desculpa para mergulhar na água fria. Emmett, Jasper e eu estávamos trocando mensagens de texto, já que nossas estações de salva-vidas estavam tão distantes uma da outra. Emmett estava ocupado olhando todas as garotas de biquíni tomando sol. Jasper, como eu, só queria que acabasse nosso dever como salva-vidas para que pudéssemos ir para algum lugar fresco.

Então _ela_ entrou.

Todo meu pensamento parou. Então eu respirei.

Ela estava com outras duas garotas e todas pareciam como se fossem modelos. Mas tudo o que eu vi foi a morena com o biquíni azul. Sua pele pálida era lindamente destacada pela cor escura do pano. Ela tinha longos cabelos castanhos que caíam em cascata pelas costas como uma cachoeira. Ela parecia tímida ao lado da loira confiante. Mas sua timidez só a tornava mais linda.

Meu telefone vibrou perto da minha virilha e eu pulei, percebendo que eu já estava endurecendo só de olhar para a garota. Olhei para o texto que Jasper havia me enviado.

_Confira a garota do biquíni roxo._

Eu olhei para ver a garota ao lado da morena. A garota tinha o cabelo preto curto e espetado e usava um biquíni violeta.

_Olhe para a morena_, eu digitei de volta.

A loira e a de cabelos pretos pareciam tentar convencer a morena sobre algo. Suas vozes chegaram até mim. "Bella, por favor, venha nadar conosco" elas pediram.

**BPOV**

"Eu acho que você não se lembra, Alice", eu disse assim que elas começaram a me puxar para a piscina. "Eu _não sei_ nadar".

"Então você pode permanecer no raso", respondeu ela. "Você sempre pode aprender, Bella. Não há tempo como o presente".

"E se eu apenas tentar e conseguir um bronzeado? Deus sabe que eu preciso de um".

"Não", Alice disse severamente. "Olha, há vários salva-vidas, então se você se afogar, eles podem te salvar". Ela apontou para um dos três rapazes sentados nas cadeiras vermelhas.

Olhei para cima e nos encaramos. Seus grandes olhos esmeralda ardiam em chama e eu senti meu coração acelerar. Ele estava vestido apenas com uma sunga, então eu pude ver seu peito e braços perfeitamente esculpidos. Seu cabelo bronze era desgrenhado, mas impecável. Ele era, sem dúvida, o cara mais quente que eu já tinha visto. Eu não tinha certeza se queria que ele me salvasse. Eu provavelmente desmaiaria se ele estivesse tão perto de mim.

"Confira aquele pedaço de homem" disse Alice, apontando para o salva-vidas loiro. Rosalie mantinha olhares dissimulados para o grandão corpulento, que flexionava os músculos em sua direção.

"Ei, senhoritas." Viramos para ver um menino com cabelo espetado sorrindo para nós. Ele piscou para mim enquanto eu tentava não parecer muito aborrecida. "Quer jogar?" ele perguntou sugestivamente.

"Desculpe-me", Rosalie deu um silvo. "Nós não falamos com garotos que cheiram a ranho. Saia daqui". Ele virou-se duro e se afastou rapidamente, parecendo injustiçado. Eu não conseguia esconder o meu sorriso.

"Legal, Rose", eu comentei.

"Tudo para o meu homem lá em cima." Ela virou-se para o corpulento salva-vidas e, lentamente, correu suas mãos pelos cabelos dourados. Simultaneamente ela empurrou o peito para fora. Virei-me para ver o salva-vidas e cerca de uma dúzia de outros caras ofegantes.

"Rosalie, você é a coisa mais quente aqui fora", Alice sussurrou para ela, sorrindo.

"Eu não diria isso" respondeu Rose, piscando para mim. "Bella também conseguiu alguns admiradores – incluindo um salva-vidas muito lindo de cabelo bronze". Corei e espiei para cima para vê-lo olhando para mim. Eu nunca me senti tão desconfortável e exposta como eu estava neste biquíni.

"Você está quente, Bella" Alice disse, trivialmente. "Use isso a seu favor."

"Agora vamos nadar!" Rose gritou antes de pular na piscina. Alice conseguiu arrastar-me para a seção de três pés (raso). Eu tinha de admitir, não foi assim tão ruim. Arrisquei-me mais para longe até que me vi onde as pessoas mergulhavam. O chão, de repente, caiu para quinze pés e agarrei-me à borda da piscina. Quando comecei a ficar confortável, um cara começou a falar comigo.

"Você pode nadar?" ele perguntou. Virei-me para ver o menino de antes com o cabelo espetado.

"Não" eu admiti.

"Eu vou te ensinar. Vem cá. "Ele nadou para a parte profunda, enquanto eu continuava a me agarrar à borda da piscina.

"Não" eu insisti.

"Venha cá", ele insistiu, puxando-me para longe de minha zona de segurança.

"Não, pára!" eu chorei, mas ele me ignorou. Suponho que ele queria que eu me agarrasse a ele para ficar na superfície, mas eu nunca chegaria tão longe.

Fui ao fundo, engolindo água, e cuspindo quando eu era sacudida de volta para a superfície. O garoto não era forte o suficiente para me trazer de volta para a borda antes que eu estivesse completamente afogada. Quando eu voltei à superfície da última vez eu gritei antes de afundar. Eu ouvi um fraco respingo de água antes de tudo ficar preto e dois braços fortes envolverem-se em torno de mim.

A próxima coisa que eu senti foi algo pressionando contra os meus lábios e a água com cloro em meus pulmões. Mais uma vez pressionou contra a minha boca e ar foi soprado em meus pulmões. Eu tossi a água de repente. Ouvi gritos e aplausos. Eu me esforcei para abrir os olhos, mas eu os sentia tão pesados. Quando finalmente consegui, fui recompensada com um belo homem debruçado sobre mim. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu, os grandes olhos verdes vendo fundo em mim. Eu estava vagamente ciente da multidão de pessoas à nossa volta e do sorriso de Alice. Mas tudo que eu podia focar era no _deus _debruçado sobre mim.

Ele sorriu torto e meu coração falhou uma batida. "Bom dia, linda", ele disse ronronando no meu ouvido. Xinguei-me mentalmente por arquear ligeiramente pressionando meu corpo contra o seu seminu.

Alguém limpou sua garganta e eu voltei a mim. Ele se levantou, em seguida, inclinou-se para me ajudar. Eu deixei sua mão de lado e levantei-me sozinha.

A multidão se dissolveu até que restou apenas Rosalie, Alice, eu e os três salva-vidas. "Então," Rosalie começou, virando-se para o cara musculoso com bandas de aço em torno de seus braços. "Que tipo de carro você dirige?". Alice e o outro rapaz saíram para conversar e ficamos apenas eu e meu salvador.

"Você não deveria estar protegendo a vida de outras pessoas?" eu perguntei, apontando para as cadeiras vazias.

"Não, a mudança de turno começa agora" ele respondeu, ainda olhando para mim.

"Oh, eu disse hesitando

"Você quer se sentar?" perguntou delicadamente. "A menos que você prefira nadar..."

"Não!" eu disse muito rapidamente. "Eu tive bastante de natação para até o próximo ano". Sentei-me numa cadeira longa, do tipo que dobra todo o caminho de volta para que você possa deitar-se. Ele se sentou na cadeira atrás de mim.

"Eu me pergunto onde está esse imbecil" ele murmurou.

"Quem?"

"O garoto que quase lhe causou o afogamento". Ele me olhou, seus olhos encarando sobre mim. "Você ainda não passou filtro solar. Eu não quero que você se queime e isso seria muito fácil para alguém com a pele tão pálida como você".

"Olha quem está falando", retorqui; meus olhos encarando seu peito esculpido. Meu quase afogamento tinha feito com que eu me tornasse irritadiça. "Para um salva-vidas, você não parece muito bronzeado mesmo".

**EPOV**

Eu não poderia ajudar, mas recordar o sentimento de seu corpo minúsculo em meus braços e seus lábios contra os meus. Estávamos perto de discutir agora e seus olhos flamejavam.

"Isso porque eu acabei de me tornar um salva-vidas. Assim como Jasper e Emmett" eu disse, apontando para cada um dos meus amigos. Eles já pareciam muito orgulhosos com as atenções das duas meninas. Voltei-me para a mulher que eu tinha acabado de salvar. "Mas você não é a primeira garota que eu tratei".

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Maldição. Por que é que tudo o que eu dizia saía errado quando eu estava tentando conversar com essa garota? Um brilho maldoso apareceu em seus olhos e ela sorriu pra mim. "Então você 'tratou' muitas garotas antes?". Definitivamente havia um duplo significado em sua voz sensual.

"Não… sim… talvez", eu gaguejava, tentando manter meu olhar fixo, sem passar pelo seu peito enquanto ela se inclinava para mim. Com um esforço fenomenal, eu mantive meus olhos em seu rosto.

"Quando foi a última vez que você tratou uma garota?

Quando ela colocou o dedo na boca, mostrando a pequena língua rosa, todo o pensamento me deixou. Pelo canto do meu olho eu vi uma dupla de rapazes olhando para ela. Eu agarrei rapidamente uma grande toalha branca e coloquei-a em seu delicioso corpo.

"O que você está fazendo?" ela exigiu.

"Eu não gosto da maneira que eles estão olhando para você", resmunguei.

Ela olhou para mim, mas não retirou a toalha. "Você não é minha mãe. Eu não quero você me dizendo o que fazer" ela disse asperamente. "Eu posso cuidar de mim".

Olhei para os dois rapazes e eles fugiram rapidamente. Voltei-me para ela, arqueando sobrancelha. "Não fui eu quem decidiu nadar nos quinze pés, embora ela não soubesse nadar".

"Não é como se eu _quisesse _vir aqui!" ela retrucou, seus grandes olhos castanhos queimando com raiva. Ela ficou de repente tão irresistível que eu queria apertá-la para mim e violentar sua boca com a minha.

"Então por que você veio?"

"Por que Alice e Rosalie arrastaram-me para cá". Ela bufou irritada, olhando para mim. "Eu nem sei por que você quis me salvar. Por que você não me deixou afogar?"

"Perdoe-me por salvar sua vida" eu disse sarcasticamente, minha voz levantando com ela. Levantei-me e olhei para ela. "Será que você queria que eu simplesmente deixasse você morrer?"

Ela levantou-se também, sua cabeça vinda só até o meu peito. A toalha caiu, expondo seu lindo corpo. "Talvez você devesse ter deixado!"

"Quem disse que eu não apenas salvei você porque era o meu trabalho. Eu _sou_ um salva-vidas, você sabe" eu indiquei acaloradamente.

Ela abriu a boca para replicar, mas Emmett interrompeu. "Eu espero que você não esteja discutindo com ela, Edward. O que aconteceu com a sua política de 'não brigar com garotas'?"

**BPOV**

Todo o sangue pareceu escorrer do meu rosto e meu coração parou. As palavras de Emmett reverberaram em minha mente.

"Edward?" sussurrei. Ele virou-se para mim.

"Sim?"

"Oh Deus". Eu tinha que sair daqui antes que eu desmaiasse. Este homem irritante era o meu parceiro em arte. E teríamos que modelar nus um para o outro...

Peguei minhas coisas e corri para Alice. "Estou indo embora agora".

"Espere!" ela chamou. "Aonde você está indo?"

Eu não parei para responder. Corri para o vestiário e troquei minha roupa o mais rapidamente que pude – tomaria banho quando voltasse para o meu dormitório.

"Bella, o que há de errado?" Alice exigiu no vestiário. Ela estava flanqueada por Rosalie. "Diga-me antes que eu seja forçado a te bater para acabar com essa sua histeria", alertou.

"Aquele homem impertinente lá fora é o meu parceiro na aula de arte." Minha voz soou louca mesmo para mim.

"Espere, comece do início" Rosalie ordenou.

Eu disse a elas sobre o Sr. Cook me colocar em dupla com Edward já que eu não tinha um parceiro e Edward teve uma 'emergência familiar'." . Eu rosnei em desgosto. "Aposto que ele só disse isso para sair da classe. Ele é o mais agravante, insolente... enlouquecedor homem _vivo_!"

"Bem, ele salvou sua vida" Alice observou.

"É o trabalho dele, Alice. Ele é pago para salvar as pessoas, lembra?"

"Parecia que vocês dois iam se acertar antes que você começasse a discutir" Rosalie disse friamente.

"Por que o fato de que ele é seu parceiro faz você querer fugir daqui?" perguntou Alice.

"Porque". Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. Isso seria torturante. "O professor disse que os parceiros têm de modelar nu um para o outro como uma atribuição. Supostamente nós temos que pintar uns aos outros".

Alice ficou de pé, de olhos arregalados e com a boca aberta. Lentamente, ela começou a sorrir. "Mas isso é ótimo, Bella. Você não enxerga?"

"Você poderá olhar o tempo que quiser para ele e estará perfeitamente bem" Rosalie respondeu, sorrindo. "Eu gostaria de poder olhar para o corpo de Emmett para sempre. Na verdade, eu faria mais do que olhar..." ela assumiu.

"Você acabou de conhecê-lo!" eu gritei, ainda agitada.

"É verdade, mas temos toneladas em comum".

Eu me virei para Alice pedindo ajuda. "Certamente, Alice, você vê o meu problema".

"Na verdade, Bella, essa é uma grande oportunidade para você sair com um homem a sério. Quando foi a última vez que você foi beijada? "

"Isso de novo não" eu gemi, prendendo meu cabelo úmido em um rabo de cavalo.

"Sim, é isso de novo. Você não teve um encontro em um ano inteiro".

"Seis meses" eu corrigi.

"Exatamente. Já é hora de você se envolver com um rapaz. E aquele salva-vidas lá fora ficou mais do que feliz em te salvar de um afogamento. Ele é bonitinho, Bella".

Eu gemi, exasperada. "Vocês não entendem. Aparentemente, não podemos ficar perto um do outro e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eu vou ter que modelar nua para ele por causa dessa tarefa estúpida. Estou saindo agora porque _não_ serei eu a dizer-lhe sobre isso".

E com isso, eu saí do vestiário. Para meu horror, Edward estava lá fora.

"Espero não ter ofendido você" ele disse suavemente, ainda vestindo apenas a sunga. Apesar de tudo, fantasias dançavam na minha cabeça de vê-lo nu e me tocando. Seria realmente tão ruim pintar esse deus? Eu olhei nos olhos maliciosos dele e decidi. Sim. Sim, seria muito ruim. Eu provavelmente não seria capaz de me impedir de desmaiar.

"Bella?" ele perguntou, tocando meu braço. Eletricidade atravessou o meu corpo e fiquei imediatamente hiper consciente dele tão perto de mim.

"Como você sabe meu nome?" eu perguntei estupidamente.

"Sua amiga, Alice, me disse".

Amaldiçoei-a. "Eu tenho que ir", eu disse finalmente. "Vejo você na aula".

"Na aula?"

Maldição! Eu poderia me bater por ser tão estúpida e deixar isso escapar. "Tchau" eu murmurei antes de sair dirigindo em minha velha picape. Eu estava no meu quarto em menos de quinze minutos. Tomei banho rapidamente e me troquei. Alice e Rosalie chegaram vinte minutos mais tarde.

Alice, minha companheira de quarto, sentou-se e falou de Jasper até às 11:30 naquela noite. Ela me contou sobre a troca de números de telefone e como seu cabelo dourado brilhava ao sol. "Então depois que você saiu, sem nós, eles tiveram que nos dar uma carona", ela disse severamente. "Mas eu tive que sentar no colo de Jasper porque não havia mais espaço em seu carro." Ela sorriu e deu uma risadinha.

"Alice, é tarde, será que podemos dormir agora?" eu pedi rabugenta Ela bufou e balançou sob sua coberta.

"Eu não ficaria tão irritada, Bella. Tenho a sensação de que você e o Sr. Edward vão se tornar muito próximos".

Olhei para ela. "Provavelmente não".

Ela sorriu maliciosamente. "Você deve saber melhor do que contra mim".

Naquela noite, minha mente não se desligou. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Edward e nossa próxima tarefa. O que ele diria amanhã quando descobrisse sobre a nossa tarefa? Visões do seu peito e braços finamente esculpidos nadavam sob minhas pálpebras. Então, um pensamento me atingiu. Quem seria o primeiro modelo?

Eram duas da manhã antes de eu finalmente cair num sono muito perturbado.

* * *

**N.T.:** Gostaram??? Então deixem reviews!!!


	2. Cap 2 Carro Sexy

_**Naked Desire (Desejo Nu) **_é uma tradução autorizada por _Oriana de La Rose._

**Autora:** Oriana de la Rose (http: / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1796266 / Oriana_de_la_Rose)

**Fic Original em Inglês: **http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4815442 / 1 / Naked_Desire

**N.T.: **_Esses personagens não nos pertencem, pertencem a Stephanie Meyer._

_**Estão gostando?? Quero reviews!!! Senão não posto mais!!!**_

_**Quanto mais reviews, mais posts!!! **_

_**Ju**_

**Capítulo 2. Carro Sexy**

**BPOV**

A partir do momento que eu acordei, eu temi o dia. Hoje, Edward estaria na classe e ele descobriria sobre a nossa tarefa. Alice tentou me convencer a usar algo sexy.

"Por quê? São apenas aulas" eu indiquei.

"Sim, mas agora há um homem na foto".

Apesar de suas tentativas de me convencer, permaneci firme no fato de que eu vestiria uma camiseta e jeans. Eu prefiro ser constrangida em algo confortável do que em algo furtivo como armadilhas de morte em meus pés.

Minhas outras aulas passaram rápido demais. Talvez eu pudesse lograr e não ir para a aula. No final, porém, eu era muito certinha para matar aula. Quando entrei na sala de aula, a única pessoa que havia chegado era o Sr. Cook. Ele olhou para cima quando entrei, sorrindo feliz.

"Boa tarde, Srta. Swan. Como foi o seu dia?"

"Bom" eu menti. Ele poderia dizer que eu estava mentindo, mas ele não me pressionou, eu estava agradecida por isto. "Sr. Cook, você... você acha que posar nu é uma boa idéia?" eu perguntei hesitante.

Ele olhou para mim parando o que quer que estivesse trabalhando. "Sim, eu acho. Ele faz o aluno sair da sua zona de conforto e perceber completamente o que um modelo freqüentemente experimenta".

"Ah... tudo bem" murmurei, sentando na minha cadeira. Logo, os estudantes começaram a chegar. Eu me afundei na minha cadeira, meio receosa e meio que antecipando o momento em que Edward passaria através da porta. Não foi até que todos estivessem sentados e o professor levantou-se para abordar a classe quando eu finalmente soltei um suspiro de alívio. Ele havia faltado hoje também, felizmente. Eu poderia adiar a humilhação até amanhã.

Mas a porta se abriu e ele entrou. Imediatamente meu coração acelerou, minhas mãos ficaram frias e começaram a suar. Limpei-as em meu jeans e olhei para cima da minha mesa. Ele fez uma pausa, ele tinha me visto. Mas ele continuou suavemente e sentou-se ao meu lado. Seu perfume glorioso me atingiu como uma bofetada. Eu inalei profundamente e espreitei para ele.

"É um prazer conhecê-la novamente" ele disse cordialmente, voltando-se para mim. "Eu suponho que é isso que você entende por me ver na sala de aula".

"Sim" respondi vagamente.

O Sr. Cook começou a falar. "Sr. Cullen, Bella foi designada como sua parceira ontem". Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha para mim. O Sr. Cook prosseguiu. "Eu expliquei ontem que haverá um projeto bastante crítico a começar em três semanas. O tema de suas pinturas será o seu parceiro e a tarefa requer que posem nus". O professor afastou-se para continuar falando.

Eu espiei furtivamente Edward para contemplar uma vista que fez com que minha respiração travasse. Ele estava olhando para mim com um sorriso torto perverso, seus olhos esmeralda dançando - e eu sabia que estava em apuros. Ele estava planejando algo, eu só não sabia o que era. Mas eu sabia que provavelmente não gostaria.

"Por que você está me olhando assim?" eu perguntei, na esperança de soar impaciente, mas pareci cautelosa. Ele rearranjou rapidamente seu rosto, agora impassível.

"Senhorita Swan", o Sr. Cook disse. "Talvez você possa nos dar um exemplo de um artista não-objetivo".

"Uhm" foi tudo que eu pude controlar. Minha mente de repente ficou em branco, como um quadro negro limpo.

"Jackson Pollock" Edward sussurrou tão baixo para mim que eu fui a única com a esperança de ouvi-lo. Ele estava ocupado rabiscando no caderno a sua frente.

"Wassiy Kandinsky" eu disse triunfante.

"Muito bom" disse o Sr. Cook. "Obrigado por não indicar o bastante óbvio Jackson Pollock". Ele virou-se, voltando à sua palestra.

Edward suprimiu um sorriso e parou de rabiscar. Eu tentei prestar atenção ao que o professor estava dizendo, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhar de relance para o deus ao meu lado. Foi então que percebi que ele deslizou um pedaço de papel para mim. Olhando por cima, eu li sua escrita elegante.

_Por que você não me disse sobre a tarefa?_

Tomando seu lápis, eu respondi. _Por razões óbvias._

_Tais como...?_

_Você não acha que seria constrangedor dizer a alguém que você acabou de conhecer que você tem que posar nu para o outro como um projeto de arte?_

_Não._

Revirei os olhos, mas não consegui parar o sorriso que surgiu no meu rosto. Eu estava terrivelmente corada, vermelha como um tomate. Olhei para cima para vê-lo sorrindo torto. Eu respirei fundo para me equilibrar.

**EPOV**

_É claro que __**você**__ não iria_, ela escreveu de volta.

Ela era tão linda. Hoje ela estava com os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e estava vestida de calça jeans e uma camiseta. Seus olhos e seu sorriso estavam radiantes. Pequenos fios de cabelo caíam emoldurando seu rosto. Ela olhou para mim quando eu não respondi, ruborizando quando percebeu que eu estava olhando para ela.

Olhei para o papel para descobrir que ela tinha escrito outra coisa. _Qual foi a sua emergência familiar ontem?_

Desta vez foi a minha vez de sentir-me envergonhado. _Não houve uma. Eu apenas não queria vir._

Ela sorriu. _Eu sabia._

_Você está ansiosa para essa tarefa?_

Ela corou assim que leu minhas palavras. _Você está?_

Parei e ela assistiu a minha mão. O que eu poderia dizer? Quando o Sr. Cook tinha me falado sobre a tarefa, uma dúzia de emoções passou por mim - choque, antecipação, ansiedade, prazer. Eu estava a caminho de ver esta deusa sem roupa? Imediatamente, tive que cruzar as pernas para esconder a minha reação. O Sr. Cook disse que seria em três semanas, então não poderia ser adiada por muito tempo. Eu estava esperando ansiosamente por isso?

_Definitivamente._

Ela corou violentamente e desviou o olhar.

_Do que você tem medo?_ Eu perguntei. _É por causa de posar nua para a pintura?_

_Não. É..._ Ela fez uma pausa, ainda vermelha. Então ela começou a escrever tão rápido que era quase ilegível. _É o fato de que __**eu**__ tenho que posar completamente nua._ Ela olhou para longe de mim.

_Se isto serve de consolo, não vou sequer prestar atenção ao fato de que você estará despida._

Ela olhou com ceticismo para mim, uma sobrancelha arqueada. "De alguma forma, eu duvido disso" ela disse em voz alta.

"Você gostaria de compartilhar conosco, Bella?" perguntou o Sr. Cook, um pouco aborrecido por alguém ter interrompido sua palestra.

"Eu só perguntei se ele tinha um lápis" ela mentiu. Qualquer um poderia dizer que ela era uma péssima mentirosa. Embora o professor não tenha perguntado mais e Bella deu um suspiro de alívio. Ele voltou para sua palestra, olhando com desconfiança em nossa direção.

"Você é uma mentirosa terrível", sussurrei em seu ouvido, meus lábios escovando sobre sua pele. Ela tremeu. Eu afastei-me para me sentar ereto no meu lugar. O calor da pele dela tinha inflamado sentimentos em mim, os estranhos que foram rapidamente se tornando normais. Claro que, sendo um homem, eu tinha ficado excitado antes, mas nunca a este grau. Não foi apenas sua beleza física, mas o seu fogo, sua personalidade única tão impressionante. Eu estava apenas começando a conhecer esta garota, mas eu já queria passar todos os momentos com ela.

Ela arrancou um pedaço de papel de seu caderno espiral. Escrevendo algo para baixo, ela deslizou-o para mim.

_Temos de decidir sobre uma data para iniciar o projeto._

_Um encontro???_

Ela revirou os olhos com bom humor, sorrindo ligeiramente. _Você é impossível. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer._

_Quem será o primeiro modelo?_

Eu podia ver pela sua expressão que ela não tinha pensado nisso. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. Eu estava aprendendo rapidamente que ela fazia isso sempre que estava pensando algo importante. Isso me fez sorrir.

_Eu não sei_, ela finalmente escreveu.

A aula terminou e reunimos nossas coisas. "Podemos decidir isso mais tarde" eu respondi. Ela concordou e foi embora antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

**BPOV**

Eu estava ficando muito desconfortável com todo este projeto. Quando ele perguntou quem seria o primeiro modelo, acho que meu coração pulou fora. Até então, eu acho que eu não acreditava realmente que tivéssemos que ir em frente com ele. Porém a realização desabou sobre mim, um pouco por causa dessa frase. A menos que alguém queira ser voluntário, eu não vejo como podemos resolver esse problema.

Assim, quando a aula acabou, eu corri para fora o mais rapidamente possível. Olhei para trás para ver sua expressão confusa. Quando tentei ligar minha picape, ela se recusou a funcionar. Eu continuei girando a ignição, mas ela não obedeceu. Se eu continuasse, iria inundar o motor.

Amaldiçoando duramente, eu bati o volante com a palma da minha mão.

"Não vai funcionar?"

Eu quase pulei para fora da minha pele ao som da sua voz calma. Me virei para vê-lo perfeitamente em pé do lado de fora da minha porta. A luz solar brilhante iluminou-o como um anjo. "Como você faz isso?" eu exigi, meu coração acelerado pelo meu susto.

"Faço o quê?"

"Aparece assim do nada."

Ele sorriu. "Eu não posso ajudar se você estiver excepcionalmente desatenta, Bella. Agora, por que sua picape não funciona?"

"Eu não sei. Estava bem esta manhã" eu respondi, optando por ignorar o seu comentário anterior. Ele levantou o capô enferrujado da minha picape e arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa para cima. Escorreguei para fora do carro e fiquei ao lado dele, observando seus movimentos ágeis. Ele checou várias coisas, resmungando para si mesmo.

Depois de um tempo, eu falei. "O que há de errado?"

"Acho que sua bateria morreu."

"Como vamos resolver isso?"

"Você tem cabos de ligação em ponte?"

"Não".

Ele murmurou algo ininteligível. "Eu não tenho no meu carro também. Você tem que vir comigo. Vou te dar uma carona".

"Eu não sei..." eu fiquei indecisa, movendo-me para a porta fechada do meu veículo inapto.

Seus olhos verdes se fixaram nos meus. "Qual é o problema, Bella? Você não confia em mim?" Ele ronronou. Um brilho perverso apareceu em seus olhos pela segunda vez naquele dia. Ele aproximou-se diante de mim, prendendo-me contra a porta da minha picape. Ele colocou uma mão em cada lado da minha cabeça. Eu fui pressionada contra o metal, presa. Meus olhos se arregalaram e de repente ficou difícil respirar. Ele escovou seus quadris contra mim. Mordi meu lábio para impedir um gemido de escapar da minha boca. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e se inclinou para mim.

Um único pensamento passou pela minha mente enquanto seus lábios se aproximavam dos meus - ele ia me beijar. Meus olhos fecharam e eu esperei pelo toque dos seus doces lábios nos meus. Em vez disso, eu ouvi uma risada e sua boca roçando contra a minha quando ele falou.

"Você realmente acredita que eu iria machucá-la?"

Eu abri meus olhos para ver seu rosto tão perto do meu que nossos narizes se tocaram. Seu corpo foi pressionado contra o meu e eu senti todos os seus músculos. Seus grandes olhos esmeralda ameaçando afogar-me.

"Você acha que eu iria prejudicá-la?" ele perguntou de novo.

"Não" eu respirei.

"Então por que você não vem comigo?" Ele apertou seus lábios em minhas têmporas, arrastando-os para baixo do meu rosto até a linha da minha mandíbula. "Responda-me, por favor, Bella". A respiração dele se espalhando em toda a minha pele e eu arqueei contra ele.

"A minha picape" eu ofeguei enquanto ele fazia uma trilha de beijos até o canto da minha boca. "Oh, Deus".

Ele sorriu. "Sua picape ficará bem" ele riu. "Venha comigo". Ele foi tão convincente que eu não conseguia me lembrar por que eu resisti. Mas eu não poderia parecer moldar uma frase coerente com seus longos dedos se movendo sobre a minha pele. Ele segurou a minha cintura firmemente contra ele antes de escorregar alguns dedos para baixo da minha camisa para tocar minha barriga nua. Bastou aquele pequeno toque, o roçar de pele contra pele acendeu um fogo dentro de mim e eu gemi. Esmagando-me contra ele, meus dedos mergulhados em seus cabelos bronze espessos. Eu pretendi violentar sua boca plenamente, mas ele segurou-me.

"Edward" eu gemi de decepção.

"Você nunca me respondeu".

Ele estava calmo demais para o meu gosto. "O que?"

"Você vai vir comigo?"

"Sim" eu respirei.

Seu sorriso triunfante estava me cegando. Ele estendeu o braço e acariciou a minha bochecha. "Eu acho que fui bem sucedido em convencer você". E ele começou a me puxar afastando-me do meu carro ainda no estacionamento.

"Você não seria se eu não fosse uma tarefa simples tão impossível" eu disse irritada, meu beijo negado.

Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo como um gato Cheshire. "É uma coisa boa que você é. Caso contrário, isso não seria tão divertido." Ele piscou para mim e meu coração quase saltou para fora. Paramos ao lado de um carro preto elegante.

Depois que recuperei minha compostura, olhei para seu carro. "Uau" eu sussurrei. Seu carro era a cor do ébano com fluxos de curvas e janelas como gota de rasgo. Se havia uma coisa como sex appeal para carros, era isso.

""Lindo, não é?" Sua voz suave estava perto de mim.

""O que é isso?"

"Um Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione".

link: h t t p : / / f a r m 4 . s t a t i c . f l i c k r . c o m / 3 3 6 7 / 3 4 7 7 1 7 9 8 9 8 _ 3 6 a 1 0 0 e 4 e a _ o . j p g (**N/T:** retirem os espaços!!)

Eu tentei agir como se eu soubesse exatamente o que ele estava falando. Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. "Obrigada, senhor".

"_Qualquer coisa_ para você, madame". A maneira como ele disse 'qualquer coisa' fez a minha mente escorregar em um território perigoso assim que eu comecei a imaginar todas as coisas que poderíamos fazer juntos...

Quando ele entrou no carro, eu estava olhando para o belo interior do veículo. "Como você _conseguiu _isso? Os estudantes universitários não deveriam ser duros?"

Ele riu. "Minha família é... muito confortável financeiramente" ele respondeu. O motor tinha um ronronar suave. Se eu não ouvisse atentamente eu não seria capaz de dizer que estava ligado. Enquanto nos dirigíamos para a estrada, eu lhe disse onde morava.

"Ao virar a esquina de lá" eu instruí apontando. Ele virou-se e parou em frente ao dormitório. Eu esperei no banco do passageiro de seu carro, esperando ele dizer alguma coisa. Após um momento de silêncio, eu me mexi. "Eu acho que eu já vou" eu disse relutantemente.

"Bella?" Sua voz estava rouca e despertou desejos dentro do meu corpo.

"Sim?" Eu me virei para trás e nossos olhos se encontraram. A atmosfera no carro mudou, tornando-se pesada. Seu corpo inteiro estava voltado para o meu e ele estava inclinando-se para mais perto, seus olhos ameaçando me consumir com sua intensidade. Por um longo momento, encaramos um ao outro. Então, tudo pareceu girar e eu fiquei tonta.

"Bella, respire" ele disse suavemente.

Eu suguei uma respiração extremamente necessária.

"Eu acredito que este trabalho de arte foi uma benção disfarçada." E com isso ele se voltou no banco e eu sabia que era hora de eu ir. Eu saí do carro. Ele partiu, deixando-me em pé no asfalto. Deixei sair um enorme suspiro, subi as escadas até o meu quarto no dormitório.

Larguei minha mochila na cama e afundei-me nela. Alice ainda não estava aqui e eu naveguei em um sono profundo. Meu sonho foi muito estranho. Eu ouvia duas pessoas conversando, e uma delas me soou familiar.

"Jazz, eu tenho que ir dormir", a menina deu uma risadinha.

"Por que agora? Você sabe, você sempre pode passar algum tempo de qualidade comigo" disse uma voz masculina muito persuasiva.

"Shh! Bella está dormindo". Uma pausa. "Ela parece tão em paz. É a primeira vez que ela foi capaz de dormir bem. Eu acho que é porque ela encontrou o seu amigo".

"Edward também mudou. Ele não é tão sombrio como era antes. E qualquer um pode ver como ambos parecem vivo sempre que eles estão juntos".

"Porém faz tão pouco tempo. Você acha que é saudável para a relação deles progredir assim rapidamente?"

"Eu não me preocuparia. Nós só nos conhecemos há alguns dias e eu já te amo".

Ela engasgou. "Oh, Jasper! Eu também te amo".

Então eu afundei em sonhos que faziam mais sentido.

Na manhã seguinte, eu permiti que Alice me vestisse. Ela me colocou em uma saia de couro com o comprimento até os joelhos e uma blusa azul escura. "Escolhi algo confortável para o seu bem, Bella" Alice disse, sorrindo. "Mas com uma condição - você tem que usar saltos altos".

"Vamos ver se eu posso andar neles primeiro".

"Oh, bobinha, eles têm apenas três polegadas". Ela entregou-me os sapatos e coloquei-os. Eu tinha que admitir, eles eram bonitos e eu podia andar neles.

"Obrigada, Alice". Dei-lhe um abraço enorme.

"Para que servem os amigos?"

Ao invés de temer a minha última aula como ontem, eu não podia esperar para começar. Mas minhas aulas foram dolorosamente lentas, ao contrário do dia anterior. Por que é que o tempo voava quando menos se pretendia e passava lentamente quando estávamos ansiosos por algo? Era uma cruel reviravolta do destino. Finalmente chegou a hora e eu corri o mais rapidamente que meus saltos permitiram à sala de aula. Mais uma vez, eu era a único aluna lá.

Quando ele finalmente entrou, eu pensei que fosse desmaiar. Ele usava uma bermuda cargo e uma camisa branca justa que expunha os músculos de seus braços e ombro. Eu estava hiperventilando quando ele sentou ao meu lado. Ele provavelmente pensou que eu estava tendo um derrame, o que era muito provável de acontecer.

**EPOV**

Meu coração estava batendo de expectativa quando entrei naquela sala. Fiquei satisfeito com uma visão que fez meus olhos se arregalarem. Ela usava uma blusa azul escura que contrastava belamente com sua pele. Qualquer que seja o sutiã que ela usava, empurrou seus seios para cima criando uma curva celestial. Quando me sentei, vi que ela usava uma saia de couro que acentuava suas pernas longas. Eu suspirei fortemente quando peguei um vislumbre por baixo de sua camisa.

"Olá" eu disse, tentando ser educado, rapidamente desviando o olhar.

"Hey".

A aula começou e nós não tivemos a oportunidade de conversar novamente até o final. Foi preciso um esforço extremo para me impedir de tocar suas longas pernas ou sua bochecha macia. Seu cabelo castanho caía em cascata pelas costas e eu imaginei como ficaria espalhado em um travesseiro. _Pare com isso_, eu me repreendi. Não era cavalheiresco ter estes pensamentos sobre Bella.

Ouvindo Sr. Cook falar, ela escorregou mais para baixo em sua cadeira e cruzou os braços. Eu estava consciente de cada movimento dela de uma maneira que não era normal. Quando a aula finalmente terminou, eu agradeci a Deus.

**BPOV**

"O que você diria sobre ir a um encontro comigo?" ele perguntou quando a aula acabou.

Fiquei tão chocada que tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar.

"Aposto que Jasper e Emmett adorariam ir com suas amigas, Alice e Rosalie". Ele se inclinou e cochichou no meu ouvido. "Emmett é especialmente interessado em Rosalie". Eu estava achando muito difícil concentrar-me com ele tão perto.

"E você, por quem está interessado?" eu consegui controlar.

Ele sorriu e eu juro que quase desmaiei. "A Senhorita Bella Swan chamou minha atenção e eu não vou parar por nada até confirmar um encontro com ela". Seus olhos estavam agora abrasadores assim que ele me olhou através de seus cílios, inclinando-se para mim. Caramba, como ele _fez_ isso? Meus pensamentos foram imediatamente mexidos e eu mal conseguia me lembrar de respirar. "Você poderia me dar a honra de um encontro triplo?"

"Sim" eu respondi sem pensar. "Um encontro triplo?"

"Com Emmett e Rosalie, e Jasper e Alice, claro".

"Oh… é claro".

Lentamente, ele pegou minha mão e beijou o interior do meu pulso. Por agora, eu estava tonta. Com um sorriso malicioso, ele falou novamente. "Nós vamos buscá-las às sete em seu dormitório" Edward disse. De repente, ele sorriu e piscou para mim. "Vejo você às sete, Bella". E ele saiu da sala de aula, deixando-me reiniciar meu coração.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto, Alice estava passeando. "Jasper acabou de ligar e disse que todos nós vamos a um encontro triplo!" Ela gritou excitada. "Rose já sabe. Bella, você está finalmente indo para um encontro!"

"Continue a me chatear sobre isso e eu vou cancelar" eu avisei.

Ela sorriu. "Você sabe que não vai. Enfim, se você cancelar, você está morta".

De alguma forma, eu não tinha dúvida disso.

"Hora de começar a ficar pronta" disse Alice, puxando-me para a cadeira em frente ao espelho. Rosalie veio para ajudar.

"Alice, eu realmente não preciso que seja feito muito" eu insisti. "Um pouco, ou nenhuma maquiagem, está bom".

"De jeito nenhum, _Jose_. Você ficará linda, quer você queira ou não. Rose, comece em seus cabelos. Confio no seu julgamento para fazer o que você acha que ela precisa". Virando-me de costas para o espelho, Alice trabalhou na minha maquiagem enquanto Rosalie fixo-se no meu cabelo. Depois do que pareceram horas, elas pararam.

"Eu acho que ela está pronta" Rosalie disse.

"Eu também" Alice concordou.

Quando elas viraram-me para que eu pudesse me ver, eu engasguei. Sou eu? Rosalie tinha enrolado frouxamente meu cabelo e deu-lhe um look um pouco fixo para cima. Alice tinha feito maravilhas na minha cara normalmente simples. Ela colocou uma máscara e meus olhos estavam escuros e enfumaçados. Ela não teve que fazer muito pela a minha pele, já que naturalmente eu tinha uma tez clara. Meus lábios estavam brilhantes e rosados.

"Uau" eu ofeguei pela segunda vez naquele dia.

"Você pode dizer aquilo de novo" Rosalie respondeu.

"Eu disse que você está gostosa" Alice disse em meu ouvido. "Nunca aposte contra mim, Bella".

"Nunca mais" eu prometi.

Eu só queria usar uma blusa bonita e um jeans, mas a dupla dinâmica quase me decapitou quando eu disse a elas o que eu pretendia usar. "É isso" Alice disse com firmeza. "Nós vamos para o meu armário". Depois de remexer em suas toneladas de roupas, ela finalmente jogou algo em mim e mandou que eu me trocasse enquanto ela e Rosalie encontravam algo para vestir. Inicialmente eu não conseguia descobrir onde estava o início do top, mas depois percebi que a única coisa que parecia ser um cinto grosso preto era o top.

"Eu não posso usar isso!" Eu gritei. "Não é decente".

Alice se virou para mim. "Você _quer_ parecer como uma vovó de setenta anos de idade vovó?"

"Não".

"Então, coloque-o".

"Eu nem sei como" eu admiti. Seu rosto suavizou e ela veio para me ajudar. Foi embaraçoso ter Alice movendo meus seios nus, a fim de encaixá-los no pequeno top, mas me acostumei a isso.

"Pronto!" ela disse assim que acabamos.

"E se... e se caírem para fora?" eu perguntei, aterrorizado com a perspectiva.

"Oh, não vão. Confie em mim" Rosalie disse dando uma piscadela.

Então fui colocar o resto. Primeiro foi uma tanga azul escura rendada, em seguida, um short ultra curto. Quando eu puxei o short ele mal cobria o meu traseiro e tinha um cós tão baixo que eu estava receosa que cairia. Os sapatos que Alice trouxe para mim eram da mesma cor que a minha tanga.

Quando eu finalmente descobri como caminhar neles, Alice e Rosalie tinham acabado de ficar prontas. Alice estava vestida em um top brilhante e com tiras e uma calça apertada preta. Rose parecia francamente ilegal com uma blusa vermelha, os seios criando uma incrível curva e sua minissaia mal cobrindo suas regiões inferiores.

Olhei para o relógio. Faltavam dois minutos para as sete. Alice riu. "Nós seremos as melhores garotas por lá".

"Inferno, sim" Rosalie gritou, sorrindo.

"É hora de encontrar nossos homens" eu respondi, incapaz de impedir o sorriso ridículo de antecipação de sair por cima do meu rosto. Às sete em ponto saímos pela porta do dormitório. Com o outono chegando em Phoenix, os dias estavam mais curtos. Agora a escuridão envolvia a universidade.

"Jasper!" Alice gritou, voando escada abaixo para os seus braços.

Meus olhos procuraram por Edward. Então eu o encontrei. Ele estava em uma apertada camiseta preta, que enfatizou cada músculo e seu jeans se encaixava baixo em seu quadril. Ele parecia absolutamente delicioso. Ele estava levando tudo o que eu tinha para me impedir de saltar nele naquele momento. Seu cabelo estava em sua habitual desordem e seus olhos verdes pareciam me devorar. Eu tinha certeza que eu babava um pouco só de olhar para ele.

**EPOV**

Quando ela saiu, o meu pensamento se dissolveu em nada. O pedaço de material que cobria os seios empurrava-os para cima e juntos. Eu vi seu estômago magro e o short fino que mal cobria sua região inferior. Suas pernas pareciam cerca de uma milha mais longas naqueles saltos sexy. Seu cabelo estava ondulado, tornando-a mais bonita que eu já a tivesse visto. A maneira como ela corou vermelha e me olhou por sobre os cílios causou um crescimento em minhas calças, de repente, dolorosamente apertada.

Ela andou até mim. "Olá" ela disse timidamente.

"Olá, você está parecendo excepcionalmente deliciosa esta noite" murmurei em seu ouvido, permitindo que meus dedos passassem suavemente pela parte inferior de suas costas exposta. Ela estremeceu.

"Você não está tão ruim, mesmo" ela sussurrou, sem fôlego. "Onde nós vamos esta noite?"

"Isso é uma surpresa. Você vai ter que esperar" eu repreendi.

Ela cruzou os braços, fazendo biquinho, fazendo com que seu decote ficasse ainda mais pronunciado. E eu quase gemi em voz alta em seguida. Ela era tão sedutora que eu tinha que fazer um esforço consciente para não comprometer sua virtude.

"Vamos indo" eu disse, tentando esconder o volume nas minhas calças. "Eu vou dirigir".

"Como é que **eu** não posso dirigir?" Emmett choramingou.

"Porque, no momento, você está muito ocupado com Rosalie."

Ele deu de ombros. "Verdade".

Entrei no meu carro no lugar do motorista enquanto Jasper e Alice foram em seu carro - não havia nenhuma maneira de que seis pessoas se encaixassem em qualquer um dos nossos carros. Bella entrou no banco do passageiro da frente. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para suas gloriosas pernas. Eu podia ouvir Emmett e Rosalie conversando no banco de trás do carro, rindo dispersos por toda a conversa e eu sabia que não queria saber o que Emmett estava fazendo.

"Obrigada" veio a voz doce de Bella.

"Pelo quê?" eu cometi o erro de olhar para ela para ver seu lindo rosto e ombros nus.

"Por levar todos nós para sair".

"Acredite em mim, eu tenho tanto prazer em sair assim como você". Eu percebi o duplo sentido em minhas próprias palavras. Chegamos ao clube e eu estacionei, desligando o motor. Quando subimos para fora, Bella e Rosalie foram objeto de assobios de lobos. Emmett e eu encaramos os culpados, mas eles nos ignoraram. Colocando meu braço protetor em torno de Bella, levei-nos à frente do clube. A sensação de sua pele sedosa enviando eletricidade através de meu sistema.

Quando Jasper e Alice se juntaram a nós, nós andamos para o início da fila. O segurança acenou-nos de dentro. Eu concordei uma vez com ele e ele respondeu da mesma maneira.

Bella olhou para mim. "Você o conhece?"

"Mais ou menos. Eu costumava trabalhar de barmen aqui".

"Primeiro você era um salva-vidas e depois você era um mecânico. Agora você é um barmen?" ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Eu _era_ um barmen" eu corrigi e nós entramos no clube pulsante. Com corpos dançando, o clima quente e uma deusa ao meu lado, eu sabia que essa noite ia ser muito interessante.

_**N.T.:**__ Apertem o botãozinho verde ali!!! Se deixarem reviews posto um capítulo por dia!!!_


	3. Cap 3 Dança Sensual & Mesa de Sinuca

_**Naked Desire (Desejo Nu) **_é uma tradução autorizada por _Oriana de La Rose._

**Autora:** Oriana de la Rose (http: / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1796266 / Oriana_de_la_Rose)

**Fic Original em Inglês:**http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 4815442 / 1 / Naked_Desire

**N.T.: **_Esses personagens não nos pertencem, pertencem a Stephanie Meyer._

_**Gostando da fic??? Deixem reviews!!!**_

_**Ju**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Capítulo 3. Dança Sensual & Mesa de Sinuca**

**BPOV**

Assim que entramos no clube, eu estava envolvida em cheiro de álcool, corpos dançando e o ar-condicionado intenso. Em comparação com a temperatura externa, estava frio como o gelo aqui. O clube era enorme. A pista de dança em si era do tamanho do grande pátio bem na frente do meu dormitório. Era iluminada com luzes coloridas girando, e a massa de corpos pulsavam girando com a batida da música. Havia um bar a direita onde algumas pessoas estavam sentadas em banquinhos, bebendo. Eu vi uma porta aberta no outro lado da pista de dança. Eu me perguntei o que havia por lá.

Eu devo ter parado na porta porque a voz aveludada de Edward estava bem na minha orelha. "Você está bem?"

Virei-me para encontrá-lo a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de mim, arqueando perfeitamente uma sobrancelha. "Sim, eu estou bem" eu disse um pouco envergonhada. E entrei no clube.

"Isto é legal", Alice disse apreciativa.

"Legal?" Emmett gritou "Isto é fodidamente impressionante".

"Você sabe, Emmett" Rosalie respondeu. "_Está_ tudo bem se você não agir como um garoto de dois anos de idade".

"Mas Rose, baby". Seus olhos ficaram grandes quando ele deu a ela um olhar de cachorrinho. "Garotos de dois anos de idade não dizem 'porra'". Ele sorriu, colocando os braços em volta dela. "E eu poderia mostrar-lhe o que mais garotos de dois anos de idade não fazem..."

Eu ouvi a voz de Edward na minha orelha "Você gostaria de dançar?"

"Uhm..." eu olhei incerta para a pista de dança. Eu não poderia dizer que eu não estava nervosa com a idéia de dançar com Edward. Ele era esse cara incrível e sexy e eu era simplesmente a velha Bella. Eu não sabia como dançar... _daquele_ jeito. Lembrei do Ensino Médio, onde havíamos aprendido a Batida Eletrônica e a Macarena, mas eu tinha 99,9% de certeza que não ia me ajudar agora. "Eu acho que talvez seja necessário uma bebida primeiro". Eu não costumo beber, mas eu definitivamente precisava mandar uma agora.

"Não há necessidade de ficar nervosa" ele disse.

"Isso é o que você pensa" eu combati, movendo-me para o bar.

"Eu não quero que você fique embriagada porque eu negligenciei você". Ele tomou o meu pulso e me puxou para dentro da pista de dança.

"Negligenciou? Mas, Edward!" eu sibilei. "Eu não sei dançar".

Quando estávamos no meio da massa de corpos dançantes, ele se virou para mim, parecendo mais sexy do que nunca. Seu sorriso torto me fez querer agarrá-lo e, ao mesmo tempo, correr e me esconder com medo do que ele faria a seguir. "Eu vou te ensinar a dançar" ele disse humildemente, andando em minha direção. Nossos corpos roçaram um no outro e eu mordi meus lábios, os olhos arregalados.

Minha cabeça só veio ao seu peito, então eu fui forçada a olhar para cima para ver seu rosto. Muito gentilmente ele colocou suas mãos grandes em minha cintura nua, virando-me para que minhas costas encostassem-se ao peito dele. Ele puxou-me mais forte para ele do que eu imaginava. Eu engasguei.

"O truque é realmente _sentir_ a música". Com a palavra certa, ele pressionou seus quadris mais forte em mim. Eu engasguei mais uma vez, apertando suas mãos que ainda repousavam sobre meus quadris. "Basta se movimentar com o ritmo". Ele começou a mover os quadris e eu o segui. No início eu estava apavorada que eu pudesse estragar a coisa toda, mas seus comentários encorajadores no meu ouvido me fizeram continuar. Tudo o que ele dizia tinha um duplo sentido e eu me perguntei se ele estava fazendo isso de propósito. Eventualmente, eu fechei os olhos e apenas segui o instinto. A sensação de seu corpo contra o meu, nossos quadris dançando em um padrão sedutor fizeram com que minha calcinha de renda ficasse molhada. Suas mãos subiam e desciam minha cintura, aproximando-se dos meus seios.

De repente, senti seus lábios em meu ombro nu, me beijando até meu pescoço. Seus beijos eram de boca aberta e incendiavam minha carne sensível. Virei-me e então nós estávamos frente a frente. Ele piscou para mim com um sorriso perverso. Naquele momento - com seu peito forte pressionando contra mim, as luzes iluminando partes de seus cabelos bronze e suas mãos grandes e firmes em meu corpo - ele era absolutamente pecaminoso. Eu queria devorá-lo.

Eu coloquei meus braços em volta do seu pescoço e esmaguei o meu corpo contra o dele. Ele respirou forte, colocando suas mãos na minha cintura. O contato era muito mais intenso quando eu era capaz de ver seu rosto de anjo. Eu não sei se foi intencional ou acidental, mas sua mão direita passou em meu traseiro que estava coberto pelo minúsculo short. Gemendo, pressionei contra ele mais forte. Eu gemi e me esfreguei nele.

Sugando, suas mãos percorriam o meu corpo aquecido, não sabendo onde parar. Quando ele pegou meu seio em concha, minhas pernas falharam. Felizmente, ele estava me segurando apertada suficientemente para ele, impedindo que eu caísse.

"Você sabe que eu posso sentir seu mamilo através deste tecido?" ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido, apertando meu seio novamente.

"Oh, meu Deus". Se eu não tivesse me concentrando em respirar eu teria desmaiado. Desde quando ele fala assim?! E por que ele não tinha feito isso antes? De repente, inundei minha calcinha, ofegante contra ele. Ele continuou a me acariciar suavemente, criando uma intensa onda de prazer em mim, eu não podia interromper o fluxo contínuo de gemidos saindo da minha boca. "Edward" eu engasguei.

"Você parou de dançar, Bella" ele murmurou. Eu mecanicamente comecei a me mover ao som da batida, no ritmo de seus quadris. Eu não conseguia respirar profundamente. Uma nova música começou, um pouco mais rápida que a anterior e nós aceleramos nosso ritmo para acompanhar a nova batida. Corri minhas mãos pelas suas costas fortes, descansando em seu traseiro.

Assim que eu o toquei, seus olhos arderam de repente com o desejo e calor. Apertei sua bunda redonda e sorri. Primeiro ele engasgou e então gemeu profundamente em sua garganta.

"Você não tem idéia do que me faz sentir com suas mãos, Bella" ele rosnou em minha orelha.

"Mostre-me".

De repente, sem me dar algum tempo para reagir, ele me esmagou contra ele e senti sua ereção muito aparente. Eu nunca tinha visto uma antes, então eu não tinha nada para comparar, mas eu estava certa de que seu pênis era maior que a média. Ele apertou mais baixo contra meu estômago e eu de repente me perguntei como ele ficaria nu. Eu o veria sem roupa por causa do projeto, mas isso não diminuiu minha expectativa.

"Você gosta de me sentir prensado contra você assim? Porque eu posso fazer muito mais do que isso".

Ele estava só... ele estava apenas me perguntando se... Minha mente balbuciou. Eu não era obrigada a responder por que de repente seu telefone vibrou no bolso. Amaldiçoando, ele puxou-o para fora, olhando o texto. Seus olhos verdes vívidos brilharam para mim.

"Jasper e Emmett foram buscar bebidas e há um monte de caras causando problemas a Alice e Rosalie" ele disse, se desculpando. "Alice disse que não podiam expulsá-los, então eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Fique aqui por um segundo". Seus olhos passaram sobre meu corpo quase nu. Eu tremi. "E se algum cara lhe criar problemas, ele vai pagar no inferno", ele disse antes de se afastar.

Eu admito que senti sua falta como um golpe no estômago. Então eu me senti estranha ao redor dos corpos dançando. Eu não podia apenas ficar ali - eu parecia uma idiota - assim eu comecei a dançar. Fechei os olhos e isso pareceu menos desagradável. Não demorou muito tempo antes que eu sentisse um corpo indesejável contra minhas costas. Meus olhos se abriram e eu me virei para ver o mesmo garoto que quase me afogou. Ele ainda tinha o cabelo espetado e um sorriso cuidadosamente perseguidor. Atualmente ele estava arqueando seu corpo contra mim.

Eu não queria me mover porque Edward estava voltando, por isso ignorei-o, esperando que ele fosse embora. Mas ele continuou. Desta vez, ele levantou as mãos sobre a cabeça executando um movimento de dançarina do ventre, balançando os quadris. Eu soltei um riso que rapidamente morreu quando ele me agarrou pela cintura e começou a encostar-se em mim. "Oi, lembra de mim?" ele perguntou, sua respiração soprando em minha face. Eu quase vomitei - seu hálito cheirava a peixe podre. Onde diabos estava Edward?

Empurrando-o, me movi um pouco me afastando. Mas ele era persistente. "Vá embora", eu disse ferozmente. "Você quase me matou antes".

"Eu nunca tive que pedir desculpas por isso. Mas foi um acidente" ele insistiu, agarrando minha cintura novamente. "Vamos dançar".

"Você não pode dar um tempo, pode?" eu exigi furiosamente, lutando contra ele.

"Ah, vamos, Bella. Dance gostoso comigo". O garoto começou a tatear minha bunda.

_"Você está surdo?"_ uma voz mortal rosnou atrás de mim. "Ela disse para você ficar longe, seu pequeno idiota pervertido".

Virei-me. "Edward!" eu gritei, atirando-me para ele. Ele pegou-me gentilmente e deu uma boa olhada em mim para se certificar de que eu estava bem antes de se voltar para o garoto. Liberando suas mãos de mim, Edward se aproximou do rapaz com um olhar tão letal como um arsênico.

"Eu não quero ver você tocar, conversar, ou sequer olhar para Bella nunca mais" alertou. "Se você fizer e eu descobrir isso, você estará seriamente na merda. Você me entendeu?". O garoto olhou para ele como se estivesse prestes a fazer xixi nas calças, correr para casa para sua mãe, ou aconchegar-se num canto e chorar. Ou talvez os três. Eu ri e o garoto olhou para mim. "Responda-me" Edward perguntou.

"Sim" veio a voz, tão mansa como um rato.

"Qual é o seu nome?"

"Mike Newton"

"Saia daqui. E eu não quero vê-lo nunca mais". Edward olhou para ele e o rapaz correu para fora de lá tão rápido que pareceu se desmaterializar. Tínhamos agora uma multidão de curiosos. Uma mulher me mostrou os polegares para cima e gritou: "este homem é um defensor!".

"Estou tão feliz que você voltou, Edward" eu respirei, atirando-me a ele novamente. Eu inspirava em seu perfume glorioso.

"Eu sinto muito por isso, Bella" ele murmurou. "Você é muito saborosa para o seu próprio bem". Ele olhou para trás, ainda irritado.

Eu sorri para ele. "Sabe, você fica tão gostoso quando está com ciúmes". Passei minha mão no seu peito e descansei no botão de sua calça. "Tão sexy".

Mais uma vez seus olhos brilharam com o calor e seus braços serpenteavam em volta da minha cintura. Seus lábios sugando minha garganta enquanto eu segurava seus braços para não cair, uma vez que minhas pernas tinham falhado mais uma vez. Dezenas de assobios e vaias vieram dos curiosos. Edward rompeu se afastando, sorrindo feliz. "Vamos tomar uma bebida com os outros".

Eles estavam sentados em uma mesa no lado esquerdo da pista de dança. Era uma mesa em forma de U, que permitia que todos se sentassem perto de sua "pessoa favorita". Alice e Jasper se espremeram, então Edward e eu poderíamos sentar juntos. "Nós vimos vocês dançando" Rosalie começou.

"E, deixem-me dizer a vocês, _estava quente_" Alice terminou, sorrindo para mim.

"O que foi toda a comoção que acabou de acontecer?" Jasper perguntou.

"Eu apenas botei pra correr um garoto que estava ficando muito pessoal com Bella" Edward rosnou. Eu esperava que ele conseguisse se manter controlado porque eu sabia que Alice e Rosalie iriam querer toda a história mais tarde.

"O quê?" exclamou Alice. "Bella, Rose, é preciso retocar a nossa maquiagem, vamos lá".

"Eu preciso?" eu estava perigosamente perto de me lamentar.

"Sim".

Suspirando fortemente, levantei-me à espera de Alice e Rose. "Eu estarei aqui quando você voltar" Edward disse com relutância. "No entanto, não vou deixá-la fora de minha vista".

"Talvez você possa fazer algo para compensar isso mais tarde" eu disse perversamente, piscando-lhe um olhar para o meu top assim que me inclinei para beijar seu rosto casto.

"Vamos, Bella" disse Alice, rebocando-me embora. "Você tem muito o que explicar".

**EPOV**

Eu ainda estava me recuperando das ações de Bella. Quando ela se inclinou para baixo eu pude ver _tudo_. Foi necessário um esforço hercúleo (**N.T**.: remete à Hércules) para não deixar escapar um gemido. Então, Alice afastou minha pecaminosamente deliciosa Bella.

"Então, Edward" Jasper começou. "O que aconteceu?"

"Esse Newton pervertido estava dando em cima dela quando eu voltei".

"Por que você saiu?"

"Quando vocês deixaram Alice e Rose para pegar algumas bebidas uma dupla de rapazes começou a criar problemas – batendo e dizendo que não sairiam. Então eu tive que parar de dançar com Bella para cuidar deles".

Emmett piscou um sorriso. "Bella era uma dançarina quente?"

Lembrei-me de quando ela tinha se voltado para mim, sorrindo "sexy", colocando os braços em volta do meu pescoço enquanto ela se enterrava em mim. Eu sorri melancolicamente, desejando que ela estivesse comigo agora.

"Eu vou levar esse seu sorriso de tesão como um sim" Emmett disse, batendo no meu ombro.

"Cale a boca, Em" eu murmurei hesitante. "E isso _não_ foi um sorriso de tesão".

"Você sabe que é verdade. Não negue, Edward. Nós todos sabemos que debaixo de sua cara de puritano, você é realmente um cachorrão".

Eu atirei-lhe um clarão. Jasper escondeu o riso em uma tosse. "_Em todo caso_" comecei, voltando ao tópico. "Eu voltei a encontrar este saco de merda dando em cima de Bella. Então eu disse a ele para sumir".

Jasper levantou uma sobrancelha cético. "Você estava nessa calma?"

"Bem ... não exatamente." Lembrei-me do flash incandescente de ciúmes e raiva que tinha explodido dentro de mim quando eu tinha visto ele tão perto do meu anjo. Eu não tinha tocado o imbecil por medo de que eu batesse a merda viva fora dele. "Levou tudo que eu tinha para manter-me longe de dar-lhe algumas costelas quebradas".

"Eu gostaria de saber quem eram aqueles caras que não deixavam Alice e Rose em paz" Jasper sibilou sombriamente, o rosto mortal.

"Talvez todos nós devêssemos seguí-los para baixo" Emmett sugeriu, escaneando a multidão.

"Se as garotas voltam e não nos encontram, não há como dizer o que eles farão" eu disse. Se seguíssemos Newton eu sabia que não seria capaz de controlar a minha raiva com a visão dele e Bella tão fresca em minha mente. E eu não me sentia como se estivesse preso por assassinato.

"Você está certo". Jazz pareceu desapontado.

"Então!" Emmett começou, mudando de assunto. "Até onde você e Bella foram?" Ele balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, sorrindo obscenamente.

"Não tanto quanto você pensa" eu murmurei, evasivamente. "Eu não posso acreditar que estou com amigos pervertidos". Revirei os olhos e bati em seu ombro.

"Eu não diria isso se eu fosse você, Edward" respondeu ele presunçosamente.

"Por quê?" eu perguntei, com cautela. Eu sabia que provavelmente iria me arrepender de encorajá-lo depois que eu ouvisse o que sairia de sua boca.

"Porque você teve um sonho molhado na noite passada, virgem".

Sim, instantaneamente arrependido. Imediatamente, meu rosto ficou mais quente do que uma fogueira. Eu geralmente isso não me envergonhava – precisava de muito para me fazer ruborizar - mas isto fez. Naquela manhã, eu acordei para ver uma barraca em meus lençóis. Constrangido, eu tinha dito o alfabeto de trás pra frente. Mas ela sempre voltava em meus pensamentos. Sua pele macia, olhos chocolate, longas pernas, seios redondos, cintura fina. Emmett deu uma gargalhada na minha mortificada e em seguida excitada expressão. "Edward teve sonhos molhados com a Bella" ele cantou.

"_Emmett_!" a voz de Rosalie sibilou. "Cale a boca, Bella está bem aqui!"

Assim que essa informação se afundou em minha mente, o horror me lavou. Virei-me para ver a forma sedutora de Bella a apenas alguns metros de mim, seu rosto chocado, depois vermelho de vergonha. Eu pedi a Deus que ela não tivesse ouvido Emmett. Mas eu sabia que ela tinha.

Eu estava certo de que este foi o momento mais humilhante da minha vida.

**BPOV**

Alice me puxou para o banheiro, exigindo saber exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Então eu lhe disse mais ou menos tudo. Posteriormente, ela apenas olhou para mim. "O quê?" exigi impaciente.

"Ainda que eu mesma tenha visto vocês dois, eu ainda não consigo acreditar que você realmente dançou com ele" Rose disse. "Você nunca dança!"

"Será que essa é a única coisa com a qual vocês duas se importam?" Agora eu estava ficando irritada.

"Você não vê?" Alice intercedeu. "Ele está lentamente te trazendo para fora de sua concha. Mesmo que este não seja o nosso trabalho, agora você está começando a ter uma nova auto-confiança".

"Então, vocês não se importam se eu dei um boquete nele?"

"O quê?" Elas gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Eu ri. "Estava brincando. Nós dançamos, isso foi tudo".

"Claramente houve mais do que isso. Nós vimos, Bella, lembra-se?" Alice sorriu. "Você já o beijou?"

Abri a boca para responder "sim", mas depois fechei. Nós não tínhamos nos beijado ainda. Nós parecíamos ter pulado a etapa mais importante em um relacionamento.

"Vocês não? Eu teria pensado, com a maneira que vocês dois estavam agindo esta noite, que você já tinha passado do seu primeiro beijo". Rosalie estava surpresa. Ela olhou para o relógio na parede do banheiro. "Se não voltarmos logo, eles vão querer saber onde estamos", ressaltou.

Enquanto fazíamos o caminho de volta, eu pensava sobre o fato de que eu ainda não tinha beijado Edward. Talvez esta noite eu... Então, ouvi a risada turbulenta de Emmett seguida pela expressão "Edward teve sonhos molhados com a Bella!" Eu parei absolutamente mortificada, chocada. Ele era sempre tão calmo e tranqüilo, será mesmo possível que ele tivesse sonhos sexuais sobre mim? Eu tinha sérias dúvidas sobre isso, mas a expressão no rosto de Edward apoiou as palavras de Emmett. Ele parecia positivamente mortificado. Ele olhou para mim antes de se concentrar na mesa. Houve um silêncio constrangedor. Alice e Jasper misericordiosamente começaram a conversar.

Sentei-me ao lado de Edward. Ele ainda estava como um mármore. Eu suavemente toquei seu braço. "Edward?"

Depois de um momento, ele respondeu. "Sim?" Ele se recusou a olhar em minha direção. Os outros se levantaram para dançar e nos dar privacidade.

"Por favor, olhe para mim". Ele não reconheceu tudo o que eu falei. "Se você não olhar pra mim, eu vou ter que fazê-lo olhar" adverti. Eu pensei ter visto seus lábios numa observação sarcástica, mas ele permaneceu imóvel. "Não diga que eu não avisei". Agora que estávamos sozinhos, eu poderia fazer isso sem ter vergonha. Mudei para que eu me encaixasse em seu colo, de frente para ele, e friccionei meus quadris nele. Sua cabeça levantou, olhando nos meus olhos. Ele gemeu humildemente, tão baixo que foram apenas vibrações na minha pele.

"Bella" sua voz veio suave.

"Não posso dizer-lhe quão sexy é saber que você sonha comigo dessa forma" sussurrei em seu ouvido, minhas mãos agora em seus cabelos grossos. Eu decidi colocar-me ainda mais em seu membro. "Fico tão molhada por saber que o seu pênis endurece para mim".

"Deus, Bella" ele gemeu, agarrando a mesa atrás de mim para salvar sua vida. Eu me mexi em volta de seu colo e ele gemeu, seus olhos revirados para trás. Fiquei orgulhosa de que eu pudesse produzir esta reação intensa nele. Quando ele olhou para mim mais uma vez, eu esmaguei meus lábios aos seus. Até então eu estava controlando a situação, mas quando as nossas bocas se tocaram, todos os meus pensamentos evaporaram. Ele imediatamente tomou o controle, serpenteando os braços em volta da minha cintura. Traçou a língua sobre meu lábio inferior e eu abri os meus lábios, dando-lhe entrada. Sua língua varreu dentro da minha boca. Eu enlacei meus dedos fechados em seu cabelo bronze, não permitindo que nada ficasse entre nossos corpos. Suas mãos vieram até minha nuca, pressionando-me para seus lábios intoxicantes. Enquanto eu lutava para me aproximar dele, ele quebrou o beijo, sorrindo amplamente.

"Se é isso o que os meus sonhos te levam a fazer, eu ficarei feliz em contar-lhe cada um" ele rosnou sedutoramente no meu ouvido. "Mas devo avisá-la, eles estão longe da Classificação Livre*".

_*Para todas as idades, sem __censura._

Seu hálito quente na minha pele fez o que sempre fazia. Eu arqueei contra ele. Então suas palavras registraram em minha mente e eu gemi. De repente muito cedo os outros estavam de volta. Emmett sorriu quando me viu encaixada em Edward. Corando, eu desajeitadamente saí de seu colo. "Vamos para o salão de jogos" Rosalie falou, piscando para mim e Alice.

"Salão de jogos?" eu perguntei com ceticismo. Imaginei um monte de adolescentes na frente dos jogos de fliperama.

"Eles têm sinuca" explicou Alice. "E um bar".

"Eu estou pronto para isso" exclamou Emmett, fazendo cócegas em Rosalie.

"Você está pronto para qualquer coisa" Jasper riu. "Se Alice quiser, eu estou de acordo. E quanto a vocês, Bella e Edward?"

Edward olhou para mim e eu sabia que a decisão era minha. Pensando em todo o divertimento que seria jogar sinuca eu sorri, balançando a cabeça. "Vamos!" Alice puxou Jasper rapidamente através da porta aberta que eu estive pensando antes. Por aqui, o grupo de idade era ligeiramente de mais velhos. Havia um bar a esquerda e três mesas de sinuca, juntamente com uma mesa de pebolim.

Duas das mesas de sinuca estavam ocupadas, mas a última vez estava vazia. "Que tal um jogo?" eu perguntei a Edward. Ele olhou surpreso.

"Você realmente quer?" ele perguntou, incrédulo.

"Definitivamente". Mal sabia ele o que eu tinha planejado. Pisquei para Alice. "Está bem para todo mundo se eu e Edward jogarmos primeiro?" Eles concordaram. "Ok, Edward, o perdedor do jogo posará nu primeiro."

"Do que vocês estão falando e, eu posso jogar também?" Emmett perguntou animadamente.

"Ela está falando sobre o projeto de arte" Edward respondeu aturdido. "Nós somos uma dupla e nossa tarefa é posar nus para a pintura do outro".

"Posso me inscrever?" insistiu ele, completamente sério.

Eu suspirei, tentando não rir. "Então, você está pronto para o desafio? Ou você está com medo?" eu perguntei a Edward.

Ele sorriu e colou o seu corpo contra o meu. "Eu estou pronto, você está? Você precisa de uma cabeça de vantagem?"

"Não, mas talvez _você_ precise".

Juntei todas as bolas para fora dos buracos e coloquei-as sobre o feltro verde. Edward pegou o taco de sinuca e ficou me olhando enquanto eu organizava tudo. "Você sabe o que está fazendo, não é?" ele disse um pouco surpreso.

"Talvez eu não saiba dançar, mas eu posso jogar sinuca certo como o inferno ". Ele sorriu para o meu linguajar menos apropriado. "Você pode desistir" eu respondi, agarrando o meu próprio taco de sinuca.

"Então, o negócio é que quem perder posará nu primeiro?" ele perguntou. Concordei. "Você está disposta a assumir o risco de perder?"

Ignorando este último comentário, eu falei. "Você pode desistir". Os outros assistiam enquanto tomavam seus lugares nos bancos de bar. "Estou apostando no Edward" Jasper murmurou.

"De jeito nenhum! Você vê como Bella é confiante?" Emmett sussurrou de volta em voz alta. "Ela coloca ele no _bolso_!"

"Quer apostar?"

"Claro! Vinte dólares em Bella"

"Vinte em Edward" Jasper desafiou.

"É melhor ganhar, Bella, ou eu perderei vinte dólares!"

Eu sorri e foquei minha atenção em Edward, que estava encostado sexy sobre a mesa de bilhar, alinhando a sua tacada. Seus olhos esmeralda brilharam até os meus e ele piscou antes de iniciar sua tacada. Eu me concentrei em não hiperventilar. Ele imediatamente encaçapou dois sólidos. Em seguida, mais um antes de ele riscar o giz na ponta do taco. Naquele instante, minha confiança foi abalada. Eu estava cheia de esperança de que ele não fosse um bom jogador de sinuca. Obviamente, ele era. Xinguei a maneira como ele abriu caminho para a minha tacada.

Agora era guerra.

Fui até lá e ele recuou para me dar espaço. Eu lentamente me inclinei e ouvi um suspiro atrás de mim.

**EPOV**

Assim que ela se inclinou para dar sua tacada, eu vi o fio dental de renda azul que ela usava. Ele espiou para fora sob seu short minúsculo. Eu engasguei e tentei arrancar meus olhos para longe do seu corpo sedutor. Mas eu estava travado. Era mais excitante vê-la curvada sobre a mesa do que qualquer coisa que eu já tenha conhecido. Fantasias rasgaram através de mim – Bella curvada enquanto eu entrava nela, eu rasgando seu uniforme escolar de menina, ela em uma fantasia de coelho, chupando meu pau. Imediatamente, eu estava duro como uma rocha. Então, ela deu um passo para trás da mesa de sinuca.

"Sua tacada".

Eu apenas olhava para ela, tendo em vista seu corpo mal vestido. Ela sorriu, lambendo os lábios lentamente. Ela andou até mim e olhou através de seus cílios. "É a sua tacada, baby" ela sussurrou, com as mãos escovando meu peito.

"Já?" Relutante, eu andei na direção da mesa de sinuca. Eu engasguei quando percebi que ela tinha encaçapado três bolas. "Você nunca disse que era tão boa". Eu me voltei para ela.

"Você nunca perguntou". Seu sorriso foi cruel. "E você também nunca disse que era bom".

Assim que me inclinei para apontar, eu senti um pequeno corpo quente pressionar contra mim. Meu taco de sinuca pulou na minha mão e meu ritmo cardíaco disparou. Ela passou as mãos no meu peito indo para o interior das minhas coxas, perigosamente perto da minha virilha. Sem pensar, eu empurrei meus quadris para a mão dela. Ela riu, soprando ar quente na minha pele. Ela parou e eu tentei ter minha chance, mas ela começou a beijar meu pescoço, me fazendo passar mal. E eu sabia o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava tentando me fazer perder. Virei-me para ela. "Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Bella," eu sussurrei no ouvido dela, tocando seu seio. "E esteja preparada para perder". Assim que suguei seu pescoço e peguei seu seio em concha, ela se derreteu como manteiga em meus braços, gemendo baixinho. Rapidamente eu a deixei ir, e ela tropeçou ligeiramente. Eu ri.

Dando-me um olhar furioso ela cuidadosamente curvou-se para dar sua tacada, olhando para mim para ver o que eu estava fazendo. Ouvi Emmett gargalhar. "Pega essa, Eddie!" ele gritou. "Oh, espera. Não! Eu tenho vinte dólares envolvidos nisso! Não fique com mais tesão! _Por favor!_"

Bella riu fazendo uma pausa, antes que ficasse séria mais uma vez. Ela se alinhou e eu me movi lentamente atrás dela. Ela estava tão concentrada que ela não me notou, eu estava bem atrás dela e corri minhas mãos por suas longas pernas até suas leitosas coxas. Ela engasgou e ficou rígida, tentando me ignorar. Mas eu manobrei as minhas mãos para a frente de seu short, mergulhando-a abaixo da cintura e suas pernas falharam. Rindo, eu peguei-a habilmente com um braço em volta de sua cintura.

"Você é o demônio" ela acusou. "Fique longe de mim".

"Tudo o que você quiser, Bella". E eu recuei, não querendo deixá-la com raiva. Ela conseguiu encaixar mais duas bolas listradas em buracos diferentes. Eu estava perdendo feio agora. Eu tinha que levantar o meu jogo porque ela estava ganhando por uma enterrada. E ela sabia disso.

Agora que era a minha vez, eu estava nervoso. Eu estava com medo que ela me tocasse novamente. Ela não tinha idéia do que me fazia sentir com seus dedos pequenos correndo por cima do meu corpo, fazendo-me querer jogá-la sobre a mesa de sinuca e devorar seu corpo. Mas ela ficou no lado oposto da mesa de sinuca e por isso eu fui grato. "Dez no buraco do canto" eu chamei, com um objetivo. Naquele momento, ela inclinou-se, dando-me uma vista esplêndida por baixo de seu top. Minha respiração tornou-se curta e minha calça ficou mais apertada ainda, embora eu não tivesse certeza de como isso era possível com o tanto que já estava.

"Traga essas bolas para a mama" ela disse com voz rouca. O duplo significado era impossível de perder. Trêmulo, eu dei a tacada e apenas consegui acertar o dez. Decepcionada, ela parou.

"Droga, Bella, você não precisa de mais uma vantagem" eu disse. "Pare de tentar me fazer perder".

"Não!" Emmett exclamou, suas palavras arrasaram. "Bells, continue deixando-o quente como o inferno. Está funcionando!"

"Emmett, você fica fora disso" ordenei, olhando para ele. Virei-me para encontrá-lo segurando um copo numa mão e Rosalie na outra. Ele estava obviamente mais do que um pouco tonto. Era só o que eu precisava - um Emmett bêbado. Jasper acenou-me e fui em direção a ele, enquanto Bella reuniu-se com Rose e Alice.

"Ok, Edward" Jasper começou. "Você está sendo manipulado. Mantenha sua cabeça no jogo".

"Estou tentando, Jazz, mas é um pouco difícil quando ela está mostrando seus seios e tocando minha virilha" eu disse defensivamente.

"Bem, não preste atenção nela".

Eu apenas olhei para ele. "Você sabe o quão difícil isso é?"

"Bem, ela sabe o quanto é" ele disse. "Sempre que ela fizer alguma coisa, apenas tente ignorá-la. Eventualmente ela vai desistir. Como com os xingamentos na escola".

"Este não é o ensino fundamental e Bella certamente não é do quinto ano" eu indiquei. "Você poderia ignorar Alice se ela estivesse seminua e tocando seu pênis?"

Ele fez uma careta. "Eu vejo o que você quer dizer. Ok, bem... apenas faça o seu melhor".

"Obrigado," eu murmurei sarcasticamente, "você foi _tão_ útil."

**BPOV**

Quando Jasper chamou Edward, Alice e Rose puxaram-me para elas. "Você está indo tão bem!" Alice disse entusiasmada. "Agora ele vai perder com certeza".

"Excelente trabalho, Bellsha" Emmett disse arrastado. "É melhor você veeer como você deixa Eddiezinho com tesão porque ele está pronto pra foder você agora".

Eu corei e Rose bateu em seu namorado. "Pare de xingar tanto e deixar Bella envergonhada" ela ordenou. "Eu estou com vergonha de conhecer você agora."

"Rosie, baby, eu amoou você" ele balbuciou, tentando beijá-la, mas perdeu seus lábios e beijou-lhe os olhos.

"Sim, você é tão romântico quando está bêbado". Ela revirou os olhos.

"Tudo bem, Bella" Alice começou, habilmente mudando de assunto. "Você está sendo surpreendente, mas Edward ainda tem uma chance de ganhar se você afrouxar agora. Portanto, continue. Ele é inteligente e, sem dúvida, encontrará uma maneira de vencer".

Concordei. "Ok, entendi."

"Agora vá lá e dê a ele um pouco do seu próprio jogo!" Rosalie chamou. "Imagine, um salva-vidas perdendo na piscina". (**N.T.**: sinuca em ingles é _pool_, que também significa _piscina_, por isso o comentário de Rosalie).

Alice riu e Emmett positivamente morreu de rir. Rosalie encarou-o. "Não foi tão engraçado". Ele começou a cantar 'Home on the Range" com todo o ar de seus pulmões. Eu ri e voltei a esperar na mesa de bilhar até que Edward estivesse pronto. Ele deixou Jasper e ficou ao lado da mesa.

Debrucei-me para dar minha tacada. Mãos quentes passaram sobre minha barriga exposta assim quando ele apertou-se contra mim. Eu senti sua ereção dura pressionando nas minhas costas e eu ofeguei. Mais uma vez, eu sabia que ele era maior do que o normal. Um pensamento sobre vê-lo completamente nu fez minha calcinha ficar completamente ensopada. "Sua posição não está correta", ele ronronou no meu ouvido. "Deixe-me ajudá-la". Ele colocou seus braços em cima dos meus, como se ele estivesse me mostrando como deslizar o taco de sinuca. Eu sabia que minha posição estava muito boa, mas ele queria uma desculpa para me ferrar. "Eu posso sentir como você está molhada, Bella" ele murmurou. "Tão encharcada. Talvez eu devesse chupá-la".

Isso não era justo! Ele sabia o que me fazia ouvi-lo falar assim. Mais uma vez, meus joelhos falharam, voltando-me para sua forma. Ele me segurou facilmente para cima e mordiscou o lóbulo da minha orelha. Gemendo, tentei concentrar-me na mesa de sinuca diante de mim. Mas com as mãos dele na minha pele nua e seus lábios e seus dentes no meu pescoço, eu mal podia respirar, muito menos encaçapar alguma bola listradas. Ele moveu a mão para o núcleo do meu corpo, entre as minhas pernas. Eu tinha certeza que eu estava pingando em sua mão porque eu estava muito molhada. Eu não me lembro porque eu simplesmente não podia tirá-la e me afastar. Eu queria sentir ele dentro de mim tão desesperadamente.

"Edward" eu gemi.

"Você tem que esperar a sua vez, Bella" ele disse. "Então eu lhe darei o que você quiser". Rapidamente, eu atirei na bola mais próxima, meu taco bateu forte no bolso lateral do meu short. Jasper chupou uma respiração, mas gemeu quando não entrou. Não prestando atenção ao jogo, eu pressionei minha boca na sua pela segunda vez naquela noite. Mas ele me afastou delicadamente. "Agora não, amor. É a minha vez". Abrindo os olhos, percebi o que ele tinha acabado de fazer.

"Você me enganou" eu respirei indignada. Ele me deu aquele sorriso torto.

"Tudo é justo no amor e na guerra". Depois disso foi a vez dele, nós estávamos amarrados. Tudo caminhava para isto. A única bola em cima da mesa era a bola oito, esperando pacientemente na ponta da mesa. Mudei-me para obter uma tacada melhor. Respirando fundo, senti a pressão. Se eu acertasse esta, Edward seria forçado a posar primeiro. Visando reverentemente, eu acertei a bola maldita. Ela bateu em um lado da mesa de sinuca e, lentamente, rolou para o buraco do lado direito. Ela oscilou na borda do buraco por um instante. Todos nós prendemos a respiração.

Em seguida, ela caiu dentro

"Bella, você conseguiu!" Alice gritou. Eu gritei, abraçando-a ferozmente. "Estou tão orgulhosa de você!" Alice, Rosalie e eu pulamos para cima e para baixo com a empolgação. "Sim!" Emmett estava embriagado de êxtase. "Eu estou vinte dólares mais rico nessa merda!" ele gritou triunfante. Jasper bateu o dinheiro na sua mão à espera. Depois que nossa emoção morreu em uma felicidade sem som, virei-me para encontrar Edward encostado à mesa de bilhar nos observando, uma sobrancelha arqueada.

"Você começa a posar primeiro" eu disse, de pé ao lado dele. Eu não podia esconder o sorriso orgulhoso em meu rosto.

"Estou esperando ansiosamente por isso".

"Sério?"

Ele sorriu, seus olhos piscaram com escárnio. "Você _não_ tem idéia". Então ele pressionou os lábios no meu pescoço mais uma vez e eu sabia que estava na dele. Ele tinha algo planejado para quando fosse sua vez de ser modelo. E eu não tinha certeza se eu estava preparada para isso. Após o jogo de sinuca, Edward continuou me tocando. Tentei resistir a ele, mas tinha medo que eu derretesse toda vez que ele me beijava. Alice finalmente disse que deveríamos ir. Eu olhei para Edward para descobrir que eram três da manhã. Era sábado, por isso amanhã não teríamos que levantar cedo.

Quando Jasper e Edward deixaram Alice, Rose e eu em nosso dormitório, Edward me beijou suavemente nos lábios. Ele quebrou-o, permitindo-me respirar, e deu um beijo casto no interior do meu pulso. "Eu tive um tempo maravilhoso esta noite" ele sussurrou. "Eu tenho um turno como salva-vidas amanhã na piscina, por favor, venha".

"Eu vou tentar" eu disse vagamente.

"Vejo você amanhã". Ele caminhou até seu carro, Emmett sentou no banco do passageiro parecendo muito embriagado. Emmett me olhou e sorriu, dando-me sinal de positivo com os polegares antes de cair acidentalmente para frente, batendo a cabeça no painel.

"Puta merda e biscoitos de queijo!" chorou. "Quando fizeram aquela coisa lá? E desde quando Rose tem uma irmã gêmea? Talvez a gente possa ter um momento a três…"

Alice, Rosalie e eu entramos no dormitório para obter a tão necessária noite de sono. A última coisa que ouvi foi Emmett repetindo _"Puta merda e biscoitos de queijo!"_

_

* * *

  
_

_**N.T.**__: Recebi poucas reviews:(_

_Vou postar 2 capítulos por semana, então tratem de comentar!!!_


	4. Cap 4 Rugas Significam Experiência

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._

_

* * *

  
_

**4. Rugas significam Experiência**

**EPOV**

Bella lentamente passou a mão no meu peito nu, deixando as unhas rasparem ao longo de minha pele sensível. Eu tremi, mordendo meu lábio. Ela parou diante de mim, completamente nua, desabotoando meu jeans. Eles caíram no chão e eu atirei-o longe apressadamente. Sua mão fina desapareceu na minha boxer preta, pegando-me na sua mão. Ao sentir sua mão macia em meu membro, eu gemi. Meu tesão era quase doloroso. Eu precisava sentir suas paredes apertarem em torno de mim quando eu a fizesse gozar. Ela levou as mãos para longe tirando minha boxer. Ela caiu no chão antes que ela a apanhasse, dobrando-a ordenadamente.

Eu rosnei em alerta. Ela sorriu ao meu aborrecimento. "Não se preocupe, Edward, baby" ela ronronou. "Eu estou ficando como você". Ela caminhou lentamente em minha direção. Agora, ambos estávamos nus. Ela se abaixou e começou a bombear-me. Fiquei tão agradecido pela parede estar bem atrás de mim para que eu pudesse me encostar.

Bella removeu sua mão e eu fechei meus olhos. Então algo molhado tocou meu membro rígido. Meus olhos se abriram e eu vi Bella sobre os joelhos, rolando a língua em volta do meu pênis. A visão sexy, sedutora dela comigo em sua boca era fascinante e me fez gemer tão alto que era quase embaraçoso. Ela começou a mover a boca, deslizando sua língua sobre o meu pau antes de inserir a boca ligeiramente na ponta. Eu parecia que tinha acabado de nadar no Canal Inglês.

Ela estava me deixando louco. Eu não poderia ter muito mais do que isso sem chegar em combustão. Eu precisava estar dentro dela. Agora. Ela raspou os dentes levemente sobre mim. Eu gemi. Eu estava tão perto de gozar que era quase doloroso.

De repente, levantei-a e levei-a para minha cama. Coloquei-a gentilmente para baixo, seu longo cabelo castanho se espalhou entre os travesseiros. Ela abriu as pernas e eu me empurrei para dentro dela. Ela gemeu. O sentimento de suas paredes ao redor do meu membro rígido se tornou quase insuportável. Movimentei-me nela, lentamente no início, depois mais rápido.

Eu podia sentir a minha libertação se aproximando. Eu beijei Bella amplamente nos lábios, minhas mãos massagearam seus seios. Então eu levei a minha boca para seu bico rosado para morder e lamber seu mamilo. Ofegante, ela pediu-me para ir mais rápido, mais forte. "Por favor, Edward" ela choramingou. "Eu estou tão perto".

Agora eu estava forçando nela. Suas unhas arranharam minhas costas, aumentando o prazer. Quando ela veio, ela gritou e eu vim logo em seguida.

"Parece que Edward esteve sonhando com Bella" uma voz masculina riu divertida.

Eu ainda estava me concentrando no meu sonho. Mas alguém apertou meu ombro.

"Acorde, excitado Edward. É hora de acordar e salvar as garotas mais quentes do afogamento".

Eu abri meus olhos para ver Emmett em pé em cima de mim, parecendo muito feliz pra quem estava de ressaca. Ele estava sorrindo sensualmente para mim, apontando para algo em cima da cama. Olhei para o meu corpo para ver meus lençóis armando uma barraca grande o suficiente para dois. Imediatamente, eu fui trazido para fora do meu estupor. Eu rapidamente arrebatei meu travesseiro e coloquei-o no meu colo, escondendo minha ereção. Sentei-me para encontrar tanto Jasper como Emmett morrendo de rir.

"Tendo mais sonhos, virgem?" Emmett disse através de seu riso.

"Pare de me chamar assim!" Eu gritei, atirando o outro travesseiro nele.

"Ew!" ele lamentou. "Isso provavelmente esteve em seu pau também!"

"Cale a boca"

"Temos que ir para a piscina" Jasper disse. Olhei para o relógio para descobrir que já era quase duas horas.

"Por que vocês não me acordaram antes?" pedi, levantando para me trocar, ainda semi-rígido.

"Estávamos com um pouco de medo. Você já ouviu falar do filme de terror 'Vingança do Virgem Excitado'."

Grunhindo com impaciência, mandei ambos para fora do meu quarto para que eu pudesse me trocar.

(**N.A.**: Se alguém está confuso sobre onde Edward vive, ele vive em uma dessas casas que estão no campus da universidade. Entendido? Bom!)

**BPOV**

Eu usava o mesmo biquíni que da última vez, embora pudesse ser mais apropriadamente chamado de cordas de pano. Alice e Rose tinham dois biquínis novos. Eu tinha certeza que elas poderiam causar um acidente se caminhassem na calçada.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos à piscina. Até então eram 2:15hs. Quando eu vi Edward sentado naquela cadeira, meu coração quase saiu de mim. Eu me lembrei do que havíamos feito na noite passada. Muito em breve eu iria vê-lo sem nada.

"Vamos, Bella", Alice disse encorajadora. Ela me puxou para a área da piscina. Olhei até encontrar Edward sorrindo para mim. Ele piscou e eu corei.

Eu pensava que, com as minhas ações na noite passada eu estaria mais confortável perto dele. Mas eu não estava. De qualquer forma, eu era tímida. Alice, Rose e eu nos deitamos nas cadeiras desdobráveis. Assim que nós aplicamos o protetor solar, uma senhora de idade colocou-se ao nosso lado. Ela usava uma peça de maiô roxa. Sua pele era enrugada e ela tinha o cabelo nevado que pendia para os ombros. Ela virou-se para mim espirituosamente com seus olhos azul-esverdeados.

"Qual é o seu favorito?" ela me perguntou, inclinando-se conspiratória para mim.

"Perdoe-me?"

"Qual salva-vidas você acha que é o mais quente?"

Foi uma coisa tão estranha de se ouvir de uma mulher que tinha, no mínimo, noventa anos, que eu não conseguia pensar no que dizer. Claro que eu sabia quem eu achava que era o mais sexy do que todos os homens combinados, o salva-vidas que era meu próprio deus pessoal. Mas, naquele momento, eu não poderia responder. Alice inclinou-se, sorrindo.

"Nós todos sabemos de quem Bella gosta" ela disse.

"Bella" a velha repetiu. "É um nome bonito. E quem são vocês duas jovens adoráveis?" ela perguntou para Rose e Alice.

"Eu sou Alice e esta é Rosalie". Alice fez sinal para Rose, que acenou animadamente.

"Que nomes adoráveis. Eu sou Mildred". Ela riu, um som surpreendentemente jovem proveniente de seu corpo antigo. "É um nome horrível, eu sei. Meus pais devem ter me odiado quando eu nasci".

"Eu acho que é um nome muito bonito" eu disse, tentando ser educada. A mulher me deu um olhar que dizia "você não pode estar falando sério".

"Você é muito amável" ela finalmente disse. "Você ainda não me respondeu. Quem é o seu salva-vidas favorito?"

"Eu estou apaixonada pelo loiro" Alice disse, piscando para Jasper. Ele sorriu de volta, soprando um beijo. Rosalie revirou os olhos para sua exibição, mas sorriu.

"Aquele pedaço de homem é _meu"_ Rosalie respondeu apontando para Emmett, que flexionou seus músculos para nós.

"Ele é certamente musculoso" ela disse apreciativa sobre Emmett. "Será que ele se exercita freqüentemente?"

"Sim" disse Rose sonhadora. Eu não tinha certeza se queria saber o que ela estava pensando.

"E quanto a você, Bella?" Mildred perguntou.

Olhei de relance para Edward que me deu seu sorriso torto derrete-coração. Ele era tão bonito sentado naquela cadeira vermelha, sem camisa e com músculos flexíveis. "Ele" eu consegui dizer. Mildred olhou para onde eu estava descaradamente encarando e sorriu com conhecimento de causa.

"Ele é o meu favorito também" ela disse. "O que eu não daria para ser cinqüenta anos mais jovem..."

"Parece que você tem alguma competição, Bella". Alice riu.

Mildred acariciou meu braço maternalmente. "Vocês dois formam um casal lindo, querida. Mas uma mulher com noventa e sete anos de idade ainda pode ficar com tesão". Corei absurdamente. Ela não quis ver ou ignorou isso porque ela continuou. "E se eu tivesse pelo menos quarenta anos novamente, eu o puxaria para um beco e teria meu momento com aquele homem".

Rosalie e Alice estouraram em gargalhadas e eu continuei a ficar muito vermelha. Se fosse alguém da minha idade falando sobre Edward dessa maneira eu teria puxado os cabelos e literalmente chutado para fora da piscina. Mas era uma mulher velha e ela não estava me deixando irritada, apenas mortificada.

"Você sabe que eu sou uma sobrevivente do Titanic" Mildred disse de conversação.

"Sério?" Alice respondeu intrigada.

"É verdade. Embora eu tivesse apenas alguns meses de idade na época, então eu não me lembro de nada. Mas é verdade".

"Isso é incrível" Rosalie murmurou. "Ei, Bella, você gostou desse filme não é?"

"Sim", eu murmurei.

"Eu não queria constranger você, querida. Eu sinto muito" desculpou-se Mildred.

"Está tudo bem".

"Ei, Mildred, você é casada?" perguntou Alice.

"Sim, mas eu ficaria feliz em esquecê-lo se essa coisa sexy me deixasse brincar com ele" ela disse enquanto Edward caminhava até nós.

Eu prestei atenção em sua forma vindo em nossa direção. Ele tinha ombros largos que afinavam para baixo para uma cintura estreita. Seu short pendurado baixo em seu corpo mostrando o V de seus quadris que apontava para os lugares escondidos. Seu cabelo refletia um bronze brilhante na luz do sol de Phoenix e ele sorriu para mim. De repente eu estava consciente do meu corpo quase nu apresentando-se para que seus olhos se deleitassem. Fiquei muito desconfortável. Gostaria de ter uma toalha por perto para me cobrir, mas não tinha. Ele parou na minha frente, só olhando.

Eu fiquei vermelho escuro e olhei para baixo. Ele sentou-se no final da minha cadeira e eu movi minhas pernas para dar espaço para ele. Ele descansou a mão no meu tornozelo, enviando eletricidade através de minhas pernas e ao meu núcleo.

"Olá, linda", ele ronronou. "Você dormiu bem na noite passada?"

"Sim". Eu não poderia deixar de achar ainda mais estranho quando eu me lembrava exatamente o que meus sonhos tinham consistido. Eu só esperava que pudesse cumprir esses sonhos em algum momento em um futuro próximo.

Ele se inclinou para mim, sussurrando em meu ouvido para que eu pudesse ouvir. "Sabe o que eu sonhei?" Eu não conseguia respirar o suficiente para lhe responder. Então ele continuou, seus lábios passando pela minha orelha. "Sonhei que estava devorando seu corpo enquanto você gritava para eu ir mais rápido, mais forte".

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu era incapaz de olhar para longe de seus grandes olhos verdes. O fundo do meu biquíni outrora seco de repente ficou muito molhado. Ele segurou meu rosto suavemente e beijou-me profundamente, sua língua arrebatadora estava em minha boca. A outra mão mergulhou em meu cabelo e eu me sustentei em cima dele para me equilibrar. Ele chupou minha língua. Eu jurava que eu ia desmaiar.

Alguém limpou sua garganta ao meu lado, e Edward quebrou nosso beijo. Meu peito estava exigente. Ele me deu um sorriso. Olhei ao redor para encontrar Mildred olhando para nós divertida. "Eu não via essa intensidade em um beijo há muito tempo" ela disse sorrindo. "Se meu marido me beijasse assim eu estaria em casa agora".

"Edward, esta é Mildred" eu disse depois que eu tinha recuperado minha respiração. "Ela sobreviveu ao Titanic".

"É um prazer conhecê-la" ele disse polidamente, tomando-a por uma mulher idosa comum. "Isso é muito interessante".

Ela não disse nada, apenas olhou-o de cima e para baixo. Eu sorri enquanto assisti a sua mudança de expressão para incomodada quando ela olhou para ele. Finalmente, ela falou. "Você sabe, Edward. Só porque eu sou tão antiga quanto o tempo não significa que eu não possa ter um orgasmo. Você sabe o que significam essas rugas? Rugas significam experiência. Portanto, se você quiser transar comigo por um tempo, eu não me importaria nem um pouquinho. Inferno, eu ainda tenho um pouco de gel de aquecimento KY".

Enquanto Alice, Rosalie e eu morríamos de rir, Edward sentou-se de boca aberta e em um choque total e absoluto. Mildred vibrou seus cílios. Eu segurei meu lado, tentando controlar os espasmos de riso que me sacudiam. Ele só olhou para ela, como se não pudesse acreditar que isso veio de uma mulher de noventa e sete anos de idade que sobreviveu ao naufrágio do Titanic. Era quase demais para suportar.

"O que você me diz, bonitão?" Mildred disse, cruzando as pernas.

"Um... Não, obrigado... Mildred" ele conseguiu dizer, ainda olhando como se tivesse sido atropelado por um caminhão.

"Bem" ela terminou, levantando-se da cadeira. "Me ligue, baby, se você mudar de idéia. Eu estarei esperando". Piscando mais uma vez, ela se afastou, balançando os quadris.

Edward se virou lentamente para mim, um olhar de puro horror escrito em seu rosto. Eu explodi em outra onda de risos, seguida por Alice e Rose.

"Isso _não_ foi engraçado" ele disse sombriamente. Eu tentei parar de rir. "Como você ficaria se um velhote começasse a atingir você?" ele perguntou, parecendo ferido. Eu moderei e olhei para ele.

"Foi muito engraçado" defendi. "E você sabe disso."

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Tudo bem. Você começa sua pintura amanhã".

"O quê?" eu gritei. "Eu nunca concordei com isso!"

"Nós não podemos adiá-la para sempre" ressaltou. "Já passou quase uma semana. Temos de começar".

"Eu sei, mas..."

"Que tal você vir a minha casa amanhã, e podemos começar" ele ofereceu. "Eu posso buscá-la em seu dormitório, se quiser". Seus olhos brilharam e ele sorriu. "A menos que você esteja com medo de estar na minha casa sozinha comigo".

"Eu certamente não estou" eu disse com firmeza. Puxei-me para sentar em linha reta. "Tudo bem. Começaremos amanhã".

De repente, ele estava em cima de mim, seus olhos intensos olhando para os meus. Fui forçada a olhar de volta com ele tão perto. Suas mãos estavam em cada lado da minha cabeça, me segurando. Ele inclinou-se e deu um beijo quente em meus lábios antes de morder e lamber meu pescoço. Ele fez uma linha com a sua língua para baixo e entre os meus seios. Eu não conseguia respirar e me agarrei à ele, arqueando quando ele beijou meu traje de banho em apenas um ponto onde estava o meu mamilo.

"Oh, Edward" eu respirei. "Por favor, apenas prove-me".

Ele congelou. Eu estava apavorada e eu tinha dito algo errado. Olhei até descobrir que ele estava me encarando em choque. Corei absurdamente, gaguejando.

"Ah, na-não t-tem im-im-portân-ci-cia" eu consegui falar. "Me desculpe".

Em seguida seus lábios caíram em cima dos meus, com uma paixão que eu dificilmente acreditava ser possível. Sua mão cobrindo meu peito. "Gosto de ouvir você falar assim, Bella. Eu não posso dizer o quanto isso é excitante". Ele sorriu e eu corei mais uma vez.

"Assim como quando você fala sujo comigo" eu disse sem pensar. No segundo que percebi o que saiu da minha boca, eu queria me bater.

"Você gosta quando eu falo assim?" ele perguntou, sua respiração batendo em meu rosto. Seu hálito cheirava tão bem. Gostaria de saber se havia algum tipo de menta especial que ele tinha, ou isto sempre foi assim? Fiquei com a última opção. "Você gosta quando eu lhe digo o quanto você me deixa duro e como eu quero lamber a sua buceta".

"Deus" eu respirei, arqueando uma vez mais contra ele.

"Vou levar isso como um sim." Ele sentou-se, não mais sobre mim. "Devo voltar e prestar atenção se alguma vida precisa ser salva".

"Você não pode simplesmente sair depois _disso_" eu reclamei, sentando-me.

"Por que não?"

"Porque... você simplesmente... Você não pode sair depois de dizer essas coisas para mim" sussurrei.

Divertido, ele sorriu. "Diga-me por que não".

Eu rosnei em irritação. "Você sabe, algum dia, Edward Cullen, que você vai ter que terminar o que começou há muito tempo" eu repreendi.

Ele se inclinou para mim. "Tenho plenamente a intenção de fazer isso amanhã" ele ronronou. "Afinal, eu já vou ficar nu para a ocasião".

Ele se levantou e caminhou de volta para sua cadeira. Eu fui deixada, aturdida, assim que a realização afundou em mim. Ele iria fazer isso... amanhã. Senti-me tonta e eu não tinha certeza de que não iria desmaiar. Alice estava apenas olhando para mim.

"Parece que você terá um grande dia de amanhã" disse ela.

"Sim" eu consegui responder.

**EPOV**

Era verdade. Quando ela viesse à minha casa amanhã, eu a teria. Apenas o pensamento dela posicionando meu corpo para a sua pintura me deixou duro. Tinha sido tão difícil de me abster de rasgar fora seu biquíni. Sua pele sedosa enviava arrepios através de mim e eu queria prová-la toda. E quando ela tinha falado daquele jeito, eu tinha quase gozado bem ali.

Ela era mais atraente do que qualquer outra criatura que eu já conheci. Seu rosto corado e seus olhos com alma me faziam querer olhá-los para sempre. Agora, enquanto eu a olhava sentado em minha cadeira de salva-vidas, eu não poderia esperar que chegasse amanhã. Logo, eu tinha acabado meu turno de salva-vidas e eu poderia voltar para a minha sedutora. Ela tinha virado para se deitar sobre o estômago, enquanto Rose e Alice nadavam na piscina com Jasper e Emmett. Eu fui até Bella. No início ela não percebeu que eu estava lá e eu pensei que ela poderia estar dormindo. Ela tinha desatado a parte superior de seu biquíni a fim de não ficar com uma linha bronzeada nas costas. Então seus olhos se abriram e ela começou, levantando-se em surpresa.

Eu engasguei quando vi seus seios nus. Eles eram a coisa mais bonita que eu já vi além de seu rosto. Ela estava tão pálida que ela não tinha linhas bronzeadas no peito. Seus seios saltaram baixinho quando ela se levantou, os mamilos eretos. Eu estava, de repente, dolorosamente duro. Eu coloquei minha mão sobre minha virilha para esconder a minha ereção.

Percebendo o que aconteceu, ela caiu de volta para baixo, gritando de constrangimento. Ela estava mais ruborizada do que eu já a tinha visto. Fiquei imóvel, lembrando a visão de seus seios celestiais. Eu voltei à realidade para encontrar Bella amarrando a parte superior do biquíni e pegando uma toalha seca de Alice. Ela não olhava para mim e, de qualquer maneira, eu não tinha certeza se poderia falar naquele momento.

Levou alguns segundos antes que eu pudesse me mover, então eu sentei-me rapidamente ao lado dela, cruzando as pernas porque eu ainda estava duro. Eu simplesmente não conseguia banir a imagem de seu peito nu. Ela olhou para longe de mim, resmungando. Finalmente, eu não agüentava mais o seu silêncio.

"Não fique constrangida" murmurei, colocando um braço em volta de sua cintura. "Não há nada para se envergonhar".

Ela olhou para mim, ainda vermelha. "É fácil para você falar. Você não é a pessoa que apenas se mostrou para todos em uma piscina pública" ela murmurou cáustica. Olhei em volta para ver se alguém tinha visto. Ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção à exceção de um menino de cerca de treze anos, que estava olhando para Bella com os olhos arregalados e uma tenda crescendo em seu calção. Eu decidi ignorá-lo porque ele era muito jovem. Ela provavelmente só deu a ele os melhores sonhos da sua curta vida.

"Ninguém viu você, Bella, apenas eu" eu lhe assegurei, mentindo sem problemas.

"E é isso que é tão embaraçoso!"

"Por quê? Eu estou a caminho de vê-la nua de qualquer forma em duas semanas" eu indiquei.

"Eu sei" ela sussurrou em frustração. "Mas isso não significa que eu quero que você me veja agora. Não é justo. Você perdeu o jogo. Você tem que ser o primeiro, não eu".

Enrolei ambos os braços em volta dela e puxei-a para o meu colo. Minha ereção estava desaparecendo, felizmente, por isso era seguro para ela se sentasse comigo. Eu puxei seu cabelo em torno de um lado e beijei o local logo abaixo de sua orelha. Tentando me ignorar, ela cruzou os braços. Mas eu insisti. Segui os meus lábios no seu pescoço e ombro quando seu biquíni barrou meu acesso. Então eu coloquei um beijo entre seus seios. Agora seu glorioso peito estava arfante enquanto ela lutava para me ignorar. Eu não teria nada além disso.

Eu virei-a de modo que ela encaixasse em meu colo, suas pernas abertas. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela prendeu a respiração enquanto eu corria a mão sobre a barriga para baixo até suas partes inferiores. Eu deixei alguns dedos deslizarem dentro da bainha. Ela agarrou meus ombros assim que eu encontrei sua feminilidade. Eu tinha que me lembrar que esta era uma piscina pública e que as mulheres de idade e meninos estavam igualmente aqui. Mas, no momento, eu não me importei.

Eu esfreguei seu clitóris levemente, provocadoramente, e ela gemeu, arqueando. Aumentando meu ritmo ligeiramente, eu notei que o fundo do seu biquíni estava muito, muito molhado. Mergulhei um dedo dentro dela. Ela gritou, com a cabeça caindo para trás, os olhos fechados. Comecei lentamente a bombeá-la, experimentando qual era o seu ritmo preferido. Quando eu coloquei dois dedos dentro dela e fui ainda mais rápido, ela se espantou e engasgou.

"Oh, Deus. Oh, Edward" ela gritou. Eu estava receoso que ela gritasse muito alto então eu beijei-a duramente nos lábios. Sua língua serpenteava dentro de minha boca, dançando com a minha, enquanto eu continuei a bombeá-la. Logo ela começou a apertar e suas paredes fecharam em torno de meus dedos.

"Bella" eu sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Ela parecia não me ouvir.

"Bella, olhe para mim". Seus olhos febris olharam nos meus, cheios de desejo e prazer. "Você gostou disso? E se eu estivesse a escorregar meu pau em sua boceta molhada?" ela engasgou e sua cabeça caiu para frente. Seus quadris tentaram mover-se com o ritmo dos meus dedos. Eu puxei para fora dela lentamente. Ela gemeu de raiva, ainda insatisfeita.

"Você _não_ vai parar agora" ordenou, devorando minha boca. Fiquei surpreso pela forma como ela foi agressiva. Isso me fez não parar. Agora eu estava duro e pronto para entrar na sua buceta à espera. Mas eu não podia. Afinal, esta era a piscina pública. Praguejando, eu mordi o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto meus dedos se moveram dentro dela. Eu enrolei-os e ela gozou. Eu tive que beijá-la naquele momento, para mantê-la quieta. Ela gritou na minha boca enquanto ela rodava nas ondas de prazer. Ela inundou a minha mão. Depois de alguns segundos ela voltou a si.

Ela abriu os olhos e olhou-me em cheio no rosto. Eu sorri e levantei meus dedos, lambendo seu suco fora deles. Seus olhos rolaram para trás e ela se inclinou mole contra mim. Uma única palavra escapou. "Edward..."

**BPOV**

"Bella?" Ele me perguntou quando eu pude sentir meu corpo novamente. Eu nunca tinha experimentado algo tão poderoso antes. Se é isso o que eu sentiria com Edward eu me sentiria feliz em deixar de comer e respirar para ter relações sexuais contínuas com ele. Meus dedos do pé tinham enrolado e eu vi estrelas na minha visão como uma parede de pedra quando o prazer me atingiu. Debrucei-me vagamente contra ele para recuperar a minha força.

"Bella?" ele perguntou de novo.

"Hmm?" eu consegui, sentando-me. Eu ainda estava encaixada nele, mas eu não conseguia estar envergonhada.

"Foi o seu primeiro orgasmo?"

Todo pensamento se dissolveu em minha mente. Perdi a noção de quantas vezes eu corei hoje, certamente mais do que em toda a minha vida, e isso era impressionante. Eu não queria responder. Talvez se eu o ignorasse, ele daria essa questão por encerrada.

"Responda-me, por favor, Bella amor" ele insistiu. Aparentemente não. "Você está corando" ele observou. "Eu conto que essa é a sua resposta ou você vai falar?"

"Sim".

"Sim, essa é sua resposta, ou sim, você vai falar?"

"Sim, essa é a minha resposta". Isso saiu tão manso e fraco que mesmo eu mal podia ouvir. Eu estava muito mortificada para olhar para ele. Finalmente, senti seus dedos sob o meu queixo quando ele empurrou-o suavemente até eu olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Então, eu dei-lhe o seu primeiro orgasmo?" ele verificou, com os olhos tão intensos que era difícil olhar para ele. Eu concordei, não sendo capaz de falar. Ele sorriu. "Se eu estiver por perto, esse certamente não será o último. Eu vou fazer você gozar todos os dias".

"Você não pode fazer isso", contestei.

"E por que não?"

"Porque nós estaremos próximos de pessoas e você não pode... fazer _isso_ perto deles" eu disse, não acreditando que ele realmente tentaria. Ele só olhou para mim, não parecendo compreender. Eu gemi de frustração, e dei-lhe um tapa de leve no peito. "Você está apenas dificultando as coisas" eu acusei, com raiva.

Ele me deu seu sorriso torto característico e beijou o lado de baixo do meu queixo. "Você é tão sexy quando você argumenta" ele ronronou no meu ouvido. Ele beijou meu pescoço, de boca aberta, tocando-me com a sua língua.

"Pare de tentar me matar" eu respirei, minha resolução derretendo. Antes que eu pudesse reconsiderar, eu me levantei e dei alguns passos. Minhas pernas tremiam e eu segurei na mesa ao meu lado.

"Para onde você vai?" ele perguntou, agora ao meu lado. Ele envolveu um braço em volta da minha cintura para me firmar. Sinceramente, eu não tinha idéia de onde diabos eu estava indo, mas eu estava indo. Tudo que eu sabia era que, se ele continuasse a me tocar, eu não seria capaz de me controlar e pularia nele na frente de todos.

"Para casa" eu disse, respondendo com a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

"Por favor, fique" ele pediu, de forma convincente... Foi tão difícil resistir à sua voz suave e braços fortes.

"Pegue-me amanhã às oito da manhã" eu murmurei. "Eu quero acabar com isso enquanto ainda é dia".

Ele sorriu para mim. "Eu vou ter certeza que você vai ficar a _noite inteira_. Eu tenho medo de ter uma noite agitada amanhã e vou precisar de algo para me ocupar. Tenho a sensação de que você pode me ajudar com isso". A mão dele aproximou-se mais de entre as minhas pernas.

Saltando longe como se eu tivesse sido queimada, peguei minhas coisas. Eu rapidamente puxei a minha roupa por cima do meu biquíni, querendo sair depressa para longe dele e suas mãos hábeis. "Vejo você amanhã", murmurei antes de sair daquela maldita piscina, não me incomodando em dizer a Alice ou Rose. Nós tínhamos trazido nossos próprios carros, então elas tinham uma carona de volta para o alojamento quando quisessem ir embora. Eu não poderia estar com ele por mais tempo. Eu estava ansiando por amanhã com um fervor que só as crianças pequenas têm quando estão ansiosas para a manhã de Natal. Eu estava perigosamente perto de hiperventilar. Eu trabalhei até mesmo a minha respiração enquanto eu dirigia minha picape decrépita até em casa. Edward teve que deixá-la no mecânico ontem já que ele não era um perito em um modelo tão antigo.

Amanhã, Edward me pegaria e nós iríamos para a casa dele. Fantasias de amanhã nadavam em minha mente. Era apenas seis horas, mas eu me deitei na cama com a intenção de apenas cochilar, mas caí em um sono profundo. Eu queria estar totalmente descansada para amanhã. Afinal, se fôssemos ficar a noite toda, então eu precisaria de tanto sono quanto eu pudesse ter...

* * *

_**N.T.: **Gostaram?Quero reviews !! Pelo menos chegar nas 50!!!_

_O próximo capítulo já está traduzido, só depende de vc's!!!_

_Até lá._

_Ju_


	5. Cap 5 O Deus Nu

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._

**Capítulo 5. O Deus Nu**

**BPOV**

Eu acordei esta manhã com a ansiedade enrolando no meu estômago. Meu despertador marcava 6h15, mas eu não estava nem um pouco sonolenta. Em vez disso, eu estava nervosa e inquieta. Eu precisava fazer algo para libertar as borboletas assaltando meu estômago. Exceto que estas eram maiores do que as borboletas, eram elefantes pulando dentro da minha barriga.

Levantei-me da minha cama, movendo-me para desligar meu alarme antes que ele disparasse. Eu devo ter experimentado dezenas de roupas, mas nada parecia certo.

"Bella" Alice gemeu, ainda meio adormecida. "Você poderia, _por favor_, ficar quieta ou voltar para a cama?" Ela enfiou um travesseiro sobre sua cabeça.

"Desculpe, Alice" eu murmurei. "Edward posará nu hoje. Ele virá me pegar em menos de duas horas para irmos à sua casa para a pintura".

Imediatamente, Alice jogou o travesseiro longe do seu rosto e se sentou, piscando em choque. "Você quer me dizer que Edward Cullen está vindo pegar você hoje para que vocês dois possam ir à sua casa tirarem a roupa e pintarem quadros nus?"

"Você faz isso parecer tão sujo" eu acusei.

"Não é?"

Revirei os olhos antes de tentar me vestir. Ela suspirou. "Bella, esta blusa é tão desatualizada" ela disse pacientemente. "Posso ajudá-la a ficar pronta?"

Olhei para ela e disse palavras que eu nunca pensei que sairiam de graça pelos meus lábios. "Sim, por favor". Sorrindo, ela se levantou e começou o seu trabalho.

Era 7:52 quando Alice acabou. Ela vestiu-me em um jeans escuro apertado e uma blusa decotada amarelo-sol. Eu estava realmente com medo que eu caísse pra fora dele, porque era muito decotado. Felizmente, ela me deixou colocar uma sandália bonita. Ela tinha aplicado muito pouca maquiagem. Eu inspecionei meu rosto no espelho. "Você está linda", Alice me assegurou, sorrindo suavemente.

Assim que eu pensei sobre o que estava por vir hoje, eu não pude quebrar o sorriso ridículo que se espalhou sobre o meu rosto. Hoje, eu ficaria com ele – na verdadeira e mais completa maneira que duas pessoas poderiam estar juntas. Alice evidentemente tinha visto o meu sorriso insano.

"Você realmente gosta dele, não é?" Veio a voz dela calmamente.

Olhei para o seu rosto doce. "Sim, eu gosto".

"Você tem que ir", disse ela finalmente. "São oito horas".

Juntei a minha tela e o pequeno lote de tintas e pincéis, voando pelas escadas. Quanto mais cedo eu o visse - seu sorriso torto, a curva dos seus ombros, suas mãos grandes e quentes - o nó de antecipação desapareceria. Eu estourei pra fora das portas da frente para ver o seu carro preto esperando. Meu coração pulou e quase corri para seu carro. Eu ouvi o barulho do vidro elétrico, assim que se abriu.

"Bella?" Sua voz era baixa, provocando arrepios na minha espinha. Seus olhos encarando os meus e eu permaneci enraizada no meu lugar, bem ao lado de sua porta.

"Sim?" Eu respirei.

"Você está linda".

Eu flutuei com prazer, enquanto eu empilhava minhas coisas no banco traseiro de seu carro. Subi no banco do passageiro, sentindo-me estranha. A viagem até a casa dele foi silenciosa enquanto nós pensávamos tanto sobre o que aconteceria em um futuro muito próximo. Então, quando nós paramos, eu olhei para cima em surpresa - tínhamos chegado.

Ele rapidamente desceu e abriu minha porta para mim. "Obrigada" eu consegui dizer, pegando sua mão estendida para me ajudar a sair do carro. Então ele começou a levar a minha tela e tintas. "Eu posso fazer isto" eu protestei.

"Mas hoje você não vai", respondeu ele.

"E por que isso?"

"Porque eu quero que hoje seja uma espécie de férias onde você não precise fazer nenhum trabalho". Ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos. "Eu também quero dar prazer a você em todos os sentidos possíveis".

Corei vermelho brilhante enquanto meu coração disparou. Ele sorriu para mim antes de colocar um beijo demasiado rápido nos meus lábios. Suspirei, desejando que fosse mais longo, mas ele puxou de volta antes que eu pudesse aprofundá-lo.

"Siga-me". Ele me levou até as escadas e para dentro da casa. Era pequena, mas limpa. Havia uma grande TV e móveis caros. A cozinha estava impecável e a sala de jantar tinha uma mesa de mogno esculpido. Eu vi duas portas à direita que eu suspeitava serem o quarto e o banheiro. Ele virou-se para mim. "Onde você deseja pintar?"

"Uhm..." Eu não tinha idéia. Ontem à noite eu estava sonhando com coisas que não eram como eu iria pintá-lo. "Você pode... entrar em seu quarto enquanto eu me arrumo" eu consegui dizer. Eu não olhei para ele, então quando eu ouvi a porta fechar eu deixei a minha respiração _em um zás_. Eu pensei por um instante.

O sol da manhã entrava melhor no meio da sala. Eu puxei uma cadeira de apoio dura apenas para a frente com as costas para a janela para que ele não ficasse no sol. Então eu puxei um punhado de livros da estante, colocando-os perigosamente em uma pilha em torno da cadeira. Achei o cavalete de Edward e configurei-o. No momento em que eu tinha tudo pronto eu ouvi a porta do quarto abrir.

Os elefantes estavam de volta e eles estavam mais ativos do que nunca. Eu me senti como se eu quase fosse vomitar. Eu não me virei para olhar, em vez disso, sentei-me firme na minha cadeira diante do cavalete, olhando fixamente para a tela em branco, não importando o quanto eu quisesse virar para vê-lo.

"Bella?" ele perguntou. Eu ouvi-o andar até mim, mas eu continuei a olhar para o cavalete. Ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado. "Por favor, olhe em meus olhos" ele disse baixinho, seus longos dedos viraram minha cabeça. Virei-me para encontrar dois grandes olhos verdes olhando para os meus. Meus membros tremiam de antecipação. Ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto, trazendo seus lábios aos meus.

Tão logo sua boca se fechou sobre a minha, eu me perdi. Eu não estava completamente certa do que aconteceu, mas de repente eu tinha que prová-lo. Minhas mãos enroscaram em seus cabelos bronze e esmaguei o meu corpo ao dele. Eu senti sua língua acariciar a minha. Suas mãos circundaram minha cintura antes de passar para o meu peito. Seus polegares passavam sobre meus mamilos e eu gemi dentro da sua boca. De algum modo eu fui capaz de fazer minhas mãos deixarem seu cabelo para que eu pudesse prendê-las em suas costas nuas. Ele gemeu e isso me excitou. Eu queria ouvi-lo dizer meu nome enquanto ele experimentava o prazer.

Muito cedo ele se separou, ficando em pé. Ele agora estava a três metros de mim, seu peito arfando. E eu estava satisfeita com a visão que fez a minha calcinha ficar ensopada. Diretamente na minha linha de visão estava o seu pênis ereto. Eu estava certa. Embora eu não tivesse nada para compará-lo, exceto pelas pinturas que eu tinha visto, eu estava absolutamente certa de que ele era maior que o normal. Eu não sabia nem como ele caberia dentro de mim. Fiquei vermelho escuro e mais quente do que nunca. Olhei para o meu colo.

Mas ele ficaria para sempre impresso em minha mente. Ele era absolutamente impecável. Tão perfeito como um anjo. Embora eu não pudesse imaginar um anjo com um corpo parecendo tão delicioso. Eu ri, depois corei com meus pensamentos.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ele parecia divertido e eu cometi o erro de olhar para ele sentado na dura cadeira de apoio com um livro aberto nas mãos. Mais uma vez, eu vi a parte mais secreta do seu corpo. Não sendo capaz de falar, eu rasguei meus olhos e comecei a desenhar na tela com o meu lápis.

Logo, eu esqueci o meu embaraço e me foquei em misturar as tintas corretamente.

**EPOV**

Eu não podia deixar de olhar para ela. Vi suas mãos pequenas abrirem o estojo de tintas depois que ela terminou seu traçado. A cada poucos segundos seus olhos piscavam até mim. Ela estava perfeitamente à vontade e eu percebi que ela provavelmente esteve pintando a sua vida toda. A cadeira estava começando a ficar desconfortável, mas eu permaneci sentado ainda mais. Eu escondi meu pênis com o livro que eu segurei no meu colo.

Olhei para o relógio atrás de Bella. Marcava 1:55. Eu vi seu rosto solene. Seu cabelo chocolate continuava caindo no rosto e ela desviou-o rapidamente para trás, mordendo o lábio. Depois do que pareceram horas, ela parou.

Ela olhou para sua tela, então olhou para mim. "Eu acho que eu acabei" ela finalmente disse baixinho. Girando em torno do cavalete, ela se levantou.

"Posso me mexer?" Eu perguntei.

Ela concordou e eu fui até a pintura. Eu engasguei. Eu não tinha percebido que ela era tão qualificada. Parecia uma pintura impressionista. Ela pegou a forma como o sol brilhou pela janela. Os livros estavam vívidos. A figura que se sentou na cadeira tinha sido pintada com uma mão amorosa. O sol brilhou em seu cabelo e caiu levemente em toda a sua pele. Mas os olhos eram a característica mais impressionante - como uma sombra, a verdade profunda do verde que parecia olhar diretamente para a sua própria alma. A figura na pintura olhava para fora da pintura.

Virei-me para encontrar Bella em pé atrás, olhando minha expressão. O mais ridículo sorriso espreitou no meu rosto. Ficou claro que ela sentia algo profundo por mim, se ela ainda não me amava. Esse conhecimento enviou meu coração nas alturas. Sem pensar, eu pressionei meus lábios com força contra os dela.

No começo ela ficou surpresa, então ela começou a reagir. Seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, enrolados no meu cabelo e ela abriu os lábios para me permitir entrar. Eu ergui-a do chão, minhas mãos segurando o seu traseiro. Suas pernas acondicionadas em torno do meu abdômen, pressionando seu núcleo em minha ereção. Ela gemia e tremia contra mim.

Eu chupei a sua língua antes de quebrar afastando-me para deixá-la respirar. Inesperadamente, nós batemos na parede. Ela chupou em uma respiração. Eu estava bastante coerente para esperar que eu não a tivesse machucado. Suas unhas arranharam minhas costas e meus lábios encontraram seu pescoço macio. Mordendo e lambendo, eu marquei-a assim como ela estava fazendo comigo. Eu fiz meu caminho até sua curva, mas o inicio de sua blusa restringiu o meu caminho. Eu rosnei irritado e me afastei. Seus olhos arregalados como o céu, ela olhou para mim.

"Talvez eu devesse ajudá-la a tirar essa blusa" eu disse, a minha voz mais rouca do que eu pretendia. Ela relutantemente desembrulhou as pernas da minha cintura, ajustando-as de volta ao chão. Ela observou cada movimento meu quando eu lentamente puxei sua blusa sobre a cabeça.

Quando estava fora, eu chupei em uma respiração. Olhando nos olhos de Bella, eu levantei uma sobrancelha, sorrindo.

"Você usa renda preta?'

Ela corou e olhou para baixo.

"Você é deliciosa, Bella" eu sussurrei no ouvido dela. "Eu poderia simplesmente devorar o seu corpo".

Ofegante, ela agarrou meu pescoço. Eu amava o que fazia com ela quando eu falava sujo. Eu quase podia _ouvir_ o gotejar entre suas pernas. Dobrando minha cabeça para baixo, eu trilhei uma linha sobre seu peito até que o sutiã se tornou um estorvo. O gosto de sua pele era fenomenal - doce e salgado ao mesmo tempo - e eu estava tão duro que estava receoso que eu pudesse assustá-la.

Quando eu rapidamente desabotoei sua calça jeans, ela mordeu o lábio, tentando segurar os gemidos. Pulando fora de suas calças escuras, ela se levantou tentadoramente naquela calcinha e sutiã de renda preta. A palidez de sua pele parecia ainda mais pronunciada contra o preto.

Eu dei um passo para trás, apenas olhando para ela. Através do material de renda eu vi seus mamilos escuros. Eu vi sua barriga magra, pernas longas e núcleo molhado. Foi uma coisa boa que eu tivesse limpado meu quarto a noite passada.

**BPOV**

Seus longos olhares me consumindo estavam começando a me deixar desconfortável. Evidentemente, o conjunto de lingerie e renda combinando que Alice me fez vestir foi um sucesso. Sem aviso, ele virou-me em seus braços, no estilo de noiva. Eu soltei um grito de surpresa, meus braços indo ao redor de seu pescoço.

"O que você está fazendo?" Exigi, sem fôlego. Seu rosto, agora a menos de um centímetro do meu, estava impecável. Ele sorriu maliciosamente e os elefantes retornaram para o meu estômago.

"Levando você ao meu covil" ele disse humildemente, executando uma versão perfeita do cinema de um rapaz mau.

"Então agora você é um vilão do mal que tenta roubar a virtude de uma pobre moça?"

Ele piscou para mim, de alguma forma conseguindo abrir a porta do seu quarto. "Isso é _exatamente_ o que estou fazendo" respondeu ele. Quando entramos no seu quarto, eu ofeguei. Claro, ele era muito bem decorado, mas foi a cama que me chocou. Lá, no meio do quarto, posicionada a maior cama que eu já vi na minha vida. Parecia que cinco pessoas poderiam se encaixar facilmente nela com espaço de sobra.

Colocando-me gentilmente para baixo no colchão macio, ele então começou a rastejar até a cama para mim. Seus olhos esmeralda estavam perversamente presunçosos enquanto ele olhava para mim. De repente, ele era um leão da montanha espreitando sobre mim, preparando o ataque. Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha respiração acelerou. Agora ele pairava sobre mim, parando.

Eu mal podia respirar.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, minha voz me traindo e trêmula.

Ele sorriu. "Porque, Bella. Eu pensei que você sabia" ele respondeu evasivamente, inclinando a cabeça e depositando um beijo no meu nariz, enquanto sua mão subia minha coxa. Seus lábios traçando meu queixo suavemente antes de tocar o meu pescoço com sua língua. Eu suspirei e agarrei-me à sua volta. Ele riu e apertou seus lábios aos meus. Nossas bocas abertas, deixaram nossas línguas dançarem juntas. Agora sua mão se movia lentamente para o meu núcleo. Quando seus dedos deslizaram dentro da minha calcinha, eu gemi, arqueando contra ele.

Então ele parou.

"Edward" eu disse ofegante. "Não pare".

"Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça no seu corpo melado" ele ordenou, me olhando. Eu estava além de qualquer sentença. Tudo que eu conseguia controlar eram palavras de uma sílaba. Ele mordeu meu pescoço graciosamente. "O que você quer que eu faça, Bella?"

"Por favor" eu respirei.

"Devo provar seu seio com minha língua? Ou talvez você se divertisse mais se eu a estivesse beijando para baixo no caminho para a sua boceta". Eu senti seus dedos passarem sobre minha protuberância sensível. Eu gemi de novo e comecei a beijar e morder seu pescoço, na esperança de ganhar algum tipo de reação dele. Quando eu corri minha língua no seu peito, ele gemeu alto, seu abraço apertando a minha cintura. Eu sorri e suavemente mordi seu mamilo. Ele rosnou, fazendo a minha calcinha de renda ficar ainda mais molhada. Eu estava positivamente imersa até agora.

Ele levou meus dois pulsos em uma de suas mãos e colocou-os acima da minha cabeça. "É muito mais fácil concentrar-me sem você me tocando" ele explicou.

"E se eu não quiser que você se concentre?" Eu disse. "Talvez eu _queira_ que você perca o controle".

"Não. Não, você não quer". Seus olhos estavam encarando tão intensamente os meus que eu não conseguia respirar.

"Por que não?" Eu desafiei, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ele sorriu. "Porque eu vou fazer isso". E de repente sua boca devorava a minha com tal força e agressividade que eu só poderia ficar chocada. Suas mãos emaranhadas no meu cabelo, pressionando meus lábios aos seus. Ele chupava minha língua. Minha pele aqueceu rapidamente e o sangue parecia ferver em meus lábios enquanto eu lutava para chegar mais perto dele. Eu não percebi até ele quebrar nosso beijo que meu sutiã estava jogado no chão duro de madeira.

Eu estava ofegando com tanta força que meus pulmões queimavam. Seus dentes mordiam minha pele até quase machucar, mas principalmente me fez gemer o seu nome continuamente. Sua boca fechou sobre meu peito. Ele rodeou sua língua em torno e eu gritei, arqueando, colocando meu seio ainda mais em sua boca. Puxando para trás, ele rapidamente, mas cuidadosamente deslizou minha calcinha de renda preta sobre as minhas pernas. Ele colocou-a lentamente até seu rosto, não tirando seus olhos dos meus nenhuma vez. Então Edward lambeu-a.

Meus olhos rolaram de volta em minha cabeça e eu gemi. Eu podia sentir esse prazer enrolando no meu estômago, tornando-se quase insuportável. Ouvi Edward sussurrar em meu ouvido.

"Sua calcinha ensopada tem um gosto fodidamente bom" ele ronronou. "Aposto que sua boceta tem um gosto muito melhor. Talvez eu devesse lamber sua boceta molhada, sentindo como eu deixo você quente e ensopada".

"Oh, Deus" eu exclamei.

Sua língua traçou uma linha do meu umbigo para baixo.

"Porque, Bella. Sua deliciosa boceta está tão molhada que a minha colcha tem uma mancha escura" ele repreendeu. "Estou com medo de ter de puni-la". Senti seu hálito quente sobre a parte mais secreta do meu corpo, fazendo-me gemer baixinho. Em seguida suas palavras cessaram e os meus olhos se abriram.

Ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas, mas não como se ele fosse entrar em mim. Sua língua deslizou sobre as minhas coxas, limpando o excesso que havia derramado de mim. Apertei os lençóis, respirando de forma irregular. Senti-o tocar minha protuberância com o dedo antes de mergulhar sua língua em minhas dobras.

Eu engasguei, arqueando drasticamente. Senti o calor da sua respiração enquanto sua língua me explorava. Ele, então, mordeu delicadamente meu clitóris. Minhas mãos seguravam seus cabelos enquanto minha cabeça caiu para trás, meus olhos fechados firmemente apertados. O prazer me lavando era tão avassalador, mas não tão forte como o orgasmo que eu tive ontem. Ele pareceu tão perto, mas sem Edward eu não seria capaz de alcançar minha libertação. Ele rodou em mim enquanto sua mão direita lentamente agonizante se movia na minha coxa de cima para baixo. Ele estendeu minhas pernas mais afastadas e eu sabia que estava prestes a explodir. Certamente uma pessoa não poderia lidar com tanto prazer. Ele puxou sua língua para fora e substituiu-a com seus dedos.

Mas eu não podia retirar meus dedos de seu cabelo. Eu estava com a minha vida por um fio quando eu experimentei cada onda que me trouxe para a minha libertação. Eu senti-o suavemente erguer minhas mãos dele com uma mão enquanto seus dedos me bombeavam.

"Deus, Bella" ele respirou. "O seu gosto é ainda melhor do que eu imaginava". Ele disse beijando-me na boca. Eu provei meu próprio gosto em seus lábios. Ataquei a sua língua com a minha.

De repente, seus lábios e língua na minha pele e seus dedos se movendo dentro de mim em um ritmo tão rápido que tornou-se muito. Eu estava vagamente consciente do meu grito quando a parede de pedra de êxtase incandescente bateu em mim. Minha visão explodiu em estrelas e meu corpo endureceu agarrando-me a Edward.

Pouco tempo depois eu podia sentir meu corpo novamente. Meus dedos dos pés estavam enrolados e eu ainda estava arqueando contra ele.

"Você pode me ouvir, Bella?" ele perguntou, soando tenso. Eu consegui dar um aceno de cabeça quando eu voltei ao meu corpo. "Porra" ele gemeu. "Eu preciso estar dentro de você, por favor".

"Claro" eu disse simplesmente.

Eu senti algo na minha entrada. Seus olhos encarando profundamente os meus, sobriamente e fazendo-me sair do torpor que eu estava imersa. E ele entrou em mim devagar, mordendo os lábios para não ser demasiado rápido.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Oh meu Deus. Isto era totalmente diferente da sua língua ou seus dedos. E ele era tão grande. Eu podia sentir minhas paredes expandirem para acomodá-lo. De repente, uma paixão avassaladora me consumiu. Eu me segurei nele, resistindo meus quadris de irem para cima. Agora ele começou a mover-se, tomando cuidado para não me machucar, mas eu precisava dele mais rápido. Este ritmo era uma tortura. Eu gemi quando ele acelerou o ritmo um pouco, minhas unhas cravando em suas costas.

Ele lambeu e beijou meu pescoço. Indo mais rápido do que antes, ele me segurou. Movi meus quadris em ritmo com os seus. Mas não foi o suficiente.

"Mais forte, Edward" eu implorei ofegante. "Por favor".

Imediatamente, ele bateu em mim. Eu ofeguei, meus olhos abertos, e arqueei contra seu peito. Nossos corpos suados batendo um contra o outro. Eu podia sentir meu segundo orgasmo se aproximando de mim.

"Oh Deus, Bella. Porra" ele gemeu. "Você é tão apertada e molhada".

Minhas paredes cerraram em torno das estocadas de seu pênis. Ele sabia o que fazia comigo ouvi-lo quando ele falava assim. Instantaneamente, fui enviada ao limite. Gritei pela segunda vez naquele dia, o nome de Edward em meus lábios. Ele continuou a mergulhar seu pênis em minha vagina. Eu senti-o gozar dentro de mim, gemendo. Eu estava montada em ondas de êxtase que eram tão intensas que eu pensei que seria certamente paralisada pela sua força. Meu primeiro e segundo orgasmos não foram nada comparados a quando Edward estava dentro de mim. Tudo mudou quando ele entrou em mim - tornou-se mais intenso.

Assim que eu voltei à realidade a partir do meu prazer, eu senti-o pressionar seus lábios aos meus. Ele começou a puxar para fora de mim.

"Não, não vá" eu me opus. "Eu gosto de como isso me faz sentir".

Ele sorriu-me e passou seus braços em volta de mim quando nos colocamos de lado. Eu caí no sono instantaneamente. Poucas horas depois, acordei com dedos trilhando para cima e para baixo à direita do meu corpo. Eu tremi, olhando para cima. Seus olhos eram grandes e muito verdes.

"Estou com fome" eu disse inesperadamente, escalando para fora da cama. Eu parei, nua, ao lado da enorme cama antes de caminhar até o quarto aberto.

Edward gemeu e agarrou um travesseiro para sua virilha.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei.

Seus olhos vívidos, devoradores olhavam fixamente meu corpo nu. "Se você não colocar alguma coisa, eu estou com medo de saltar perigosamente sobre você, Bella" ele alertou.

Eu ri. "Bem, eu estou morrendo de fome, Sr. Cullen, e nada mais que alimento pode me satisfazer". Eu dei às minhas palavras um sentido obviamente duplo. Então eu andei para fora do quarto em direção à cozinha. Eu sorri lembrando o que eu tinha dito enquanto abria os armários. O ar estava frio na minha pele. Eu estava grata que as cortinas estavam fechadas assim ninguém poderia ver meu corpo sem roupa.

Eu me perguntava quando eu tinha me tornado confortável andando nua pela casa. Eu decidi fazer uma tigela de cereais. De repente, senti um arrepio na parte de trás do meu pescoço, como se alguém estivesse me olhando. Eu virei-me lentamente para encontrar Edward encostado sexy no balcão em sua boxer preta, braços cruzados e olhando para mim como se quisesse me fazer gozar apenas com a mera força de seus olhos. Meus joelhos fraquejaram, mas eu me apoiei no balcão. Ele não se mexeu. Eu tentei ignorá-lo, mas isso era impossível. Quando eu fui pegar uma colher, percebi que ele estava no caminho da gaveta de talheres.

"Com licença" eu murmurei. Mas ele ainda estava como o mármore, seus olhos me avaliando. Eu cruzei meus braços sobre meus seios auto-consciente. "Por favor" eu acrescentei.

"Se você quer uma colher para seu cereal, você tem que fazer alguma coisa para mim" ele começou devagar, observando a minha reação.

"Eu não vou fazer sexo com você agora mesmo" saiu da minha boca. Eu poderia ter literalmente me batido por ser tão estúpida. Ele sorriu e descansou as mãos levemente na minha cintura. "Foi realmente tão ruim?" ele perguntou, puxando-me para ele. Ele colocou um único beijo do lado do meu pescoço. "Você não gostou?"

"Sim" eu suspirei, tentando resistir ao desejo que seu toque acendeu dentro de mim.

"Então por que você está se recusando a permitir que eu faça amor com você?"

De repente, tornou-se impossível a obtenção de oxigênio. "Porque... eu estou comendo" eu ofeguei.

"Na verdade, você ainda tem que obter uma colher para o seu cereal. Portanto, a menos que você esteja comendo com as mãos, isso é impossível" ele ressaltou, sorrindo. "Aqui está". Ele ergueu a colher para mim. Estendi a mão para pegá-la, mas ele puxou para trás. "No entanto, tenho medo de que você terá que trabalhar para consegui-la". Seus olhos brilharam maliciosamente.

Eu sabia que jogo ele estava jogando. Então, eu me pressionei contra ele e atingi minha mão dentro de sua boxer. Eu acariciei suavemente seu pênis. Sorri satisfatoriamente quando ele endureceu e gemeu. Eu aumentei meu ritmo um pouco antes de arrancar a colher da mão dele. Corri para minha tigela de cereais. Avistando uma enorme camiseta descartada, rapidamente puxei-a por cima da minha cabeça já que eu não estava mais confortável com a minha nudez.

Quando voltei para a porta da cozinha, ele me bloqueou. Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Você vai pagar por isso mais tarde".

Meu estômago apertou, mas não de medo, de antecipação. Me espremi pela porta e corri para a sala. Eu me encolhi no sofá e liguei a TV com o controle remoto que encontrei. Edward se sentou ao meu lado enquanto eu tentava ignorar sua ereção pressionando em mim. Ele passou os braços em volta de mim e me puxou em seu colo.

"Ei! Olha, é um filme mudo" eu disse com admiração. Olhei para o relógio para descobrir que era 1:45 da manhã. Era "O Corcunda de Notre Dame".

Eu gostava de filmes mudos. Eles foram o primeiro tipo de filme produzido. O som ainda não tinha sido integrado, então ninguém falava, as palavras vinham na tela. Os atores e atrizes da época tinham que ser hábeis em retratar a emoção através de suas ações e expressões faciais. Eu assisti como Quasimodo olhou para baixo da catedral. Eu comia enquanto estava sentada com extrema atenção no filme. Depositei minha tigela vazia em cima da mesa ao nosso lado e joguei-me distraída nos braços de Edward. Logo, ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

"Se você continuar se sacudindo ao redor do meu colo eu não serei capaz de manter-me longe de fodê-la como um animal".

Minha boca se abriu em choque. "O quê?"

"Você continua se movendo e eu estou tão duro como uma rocha. Eu não serei capaz de me controlar, se você continuar a fazer isso" ele alertou.

Propositalmente eu me mexi um pouco mais, me alisando nele. Ele rosnou e virou-me tão depressa que eu não tive tempo para pensar.

"Eu te avisei" ele ressaltou.

Eu lutei para não ceder enquanto ele me pressionava contra o sofá. Desta vez, eu queria ser aquela que lhe daria prazer. "Edward, eu não quero fazer sexo com você" eu disse, orgulhosa da minha voz firme. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em ceticismo. "Eu ainda estou com fome".

Rolando debaixo dele, corri para a cozinha com a minha taça vazia. Despejei-a na pia e corri de volta. Mas Edward tinha ido embora. Curiosamente, eu olhei ao redor, mas eu não o vi.

Então fui para o quarto.

Eu o achei vasculhando suas gavetas. "O que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei. Ele rapidamente se virou, empurrando desconfiado para fechar as gavetas. Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. Ele não se preocupou em responder assim eu me concentrei novamente na tarefa em minhas mãos. "Vá para a cama" eu ordenei. Ele sorriu e obedeceu, encostando-se à cabeceira de madeira.

"Você é sexy quando está agressiva" ele observou. "É completamente uma tara".

Eu o ignorei e subi na cama em frente a ele. Respirei profundamente e tentei tornar-me confortável com o que eu estava prestes a fazer.

**EPOV**

Ela realmente ficava deliciosa quando estava agressiva. Eu nunca tinha visto Bella tão assertiva, mas eu gostei. Eu gostei muito. E, vê-la em minha camiseta também me excitou. Por alguma razão, eu achei tão erótico como a renda preta.

Bella passou suas mãos pequenas em minhas coxas tão lentamente que eu tinha certeza que ela nunca chegaria ao mais necessitado dos meus lugares. Eu havia descartado minha boxer quando ela me mandou para a cama. Olhei para seu rosto bonito enquanto ela se concentrava no que estava fazendo. Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava bagunçado pelas nossas atividades anteriores. Era literalmente cabelo de sexo. Senti seus dedos fecharem em torno do meu pau duro e ofeguei.

Ela começou a mover sua mão para cima e para baixo no meu comprimento. Oh meu Deus, se eu soubesse que ela ia fazer isso antes, eu a teria atraído para o quarto mais cedo. Ela se aproximou de mim e aumentou seu ritmo. A única coisa que eu tinha para agarrar-me eram os lençóis.

Agarrei meus lençóis azuis com força, rangendo os dentes.

Ela traçou a unha levemente em toda a pele sensível do meu membro. Eu sibilei e minha cabeça caiu para trás. Sua boca substituiu sua mão. Eu gemi o nome dela. Ela rodou sua língua em torno de mim e colocou o máximo que podia do meu pau em sua boca, usando as mãos sobre o que foi deixado, ela me sugou.

"Você tem um gosto incrível" ela suspirou, beijando a cabeça do meu pênis castamente. Eu gemi tão alto que me senti envergonhado. Então, ela lambeu de lado toda a extensão como se eu fosse um picolé.

"Porra, Bella" escapou da minha boca. Meu peito era exigente e era muito difícil não empurrar meus quadris, mas eu provavelmente iria feri-la gravemente dessa maneira.

"Edward" ela sussurrou antes de beijar meus lábios. Forcei-me a abrir os olhos. Ela se afastou.

Lentamente, ela puxou minha camiseta por cima da cabeça, libertando seus gloriosos seios. Mordi meu lábio enquanto olhava para seu corpo nu. Esta mulher era uma deusa. Quem mais poderia ter tal corpo sedutor? Eu observei com os olhos arregalados como ela pairava sobre minha ereção. Lentamente no início, ela abaixou-se em mim enquanto eu guiava seus quadris com as minhas mãos. Mas quando cheguei a apenas um centímetro dentro dela, ela engasgou, caindo em cima de mim.

Foi tão repentino, tão rude, que eu gemi mais alto do que nunca. Ela gritou e gemeu. Eu tinha uma melhor aderência em sua cintura fina. Levou um momento antes de ela começar a se mover. O ângulo de penetração era muito mais profundo assim que ela montou sobre mim. Bella acelerou o ritmo e eu a guiei com minhas mãos.

Seus seios saltaram suavemente enquanto ela me cavalgava. Deus, ela estava tão apertada e quente. Suas paredes empurraram em torno do meu pau quando ondas de prazer bateram nela. Suas mãos apertaram meus ombros, sua cabeça caiu para trás. Eu estava ofegante e lutando para não grunhir tanto.

Apertei meus olhos fechados enquanto espasmos de êxtase intenso me consumiam. Debrucei-me posteriormente para sugar seu seio. Logo ela engasgou e arqueou. Senti-a apertar em torno do meu pau quando ela veio. E pela terceira vez naquele dia ela gritou o meu nome. Eu fui logo atrás dela. Eu vim com tal força e intensidade que eu sabia que estaria dolorido amanhã. O prazer consumiu meu corpo. Eu ofeguei e meu abraço apertou em sua cintura.

"Bella" eu gemi, jogando minha cabeça para trás. Ela se espantou com todo o tremor do seu orgasmo, trazendo-me junto com ela quando ela gemeu meu nome.

Depois me deitei com ela em meus braços. Eram horas mais tarde, antes que ela acordasse e eu tinha uma surpresa para ela. Eu sorri para mim mesmo assim que imaginei como ela ficaria se eu fosse bem-sucedido com o meu plano. Eu destinava-me totalmente para o prazer completo dela e hoje foi apenas o começo. Havia muito mais para a minha Bella quando ela acordasse.

Eu não podia esperar pelo amanhecer.

_**N.T.: **__Gostaram?Quero reviews !! Pelo menos chegar nas 70!!!_

_O cap. 6 está prontinho pra ser postado, mas sem reviews, sem atualizações!!!_

_Até lá._

_Ju_


	6. Cap 6 Viciados em Sexo

**N/T:**_ A história é da Oriana de la Rose, os personagens da Stephanie Meyer, a mim só pertence a tradução para o português._

_

* * *

  
_

**C****apítulo 6. Viciados em Sexo**

**BPOV**

Eu acordei lentamente. Eu tinha sonhado com Edward e a sensação dele dentro de mim. Eu estava ciente de uma frieza contra o meu corpo e eu não tinha idéia do que era. Meus pulsos e tornozelos estavam presos imóveis. Algo escovava sobre minha coxa e meus olhos se abriram.

Então eu comecei a entrar em pânico.

Meus pulsos e tornozelos estavam amarrados aos pilares da cama de modo que eu estava em uma exposição X. Eu ainda estava nua e as cobertas tinham sido puxadas para fora da cama.

Algo se moveu no canto de minha visão. Ele caminhou lentamente até o pé da cama e olhou para mim, vestindo apenas sua boxer. Pela milionésima vez desde que eu o conheci, fiquei maravilhada com o seu corpo perfeitamente esculpido. Meus olhos passaram rapidamente, primeiro em seus braços, em seguida no peito e finalmente se estabeleceram em seu glorioso rosto. Como pode alguém tão perfeito me querer?

Lambendo seus lábios lentamente ele subiu na cama. Imediatamente, meu coração começou a bater tão alto que eu fiquei surpresa por ele não poder ouvi-lo. Silenciosamente, ele parou entre as minhas pernas espalhadas. Eu tentei fechá-las, mas elas estavam amarradas firmemente pela corda. Não era que eu estivesse com medo de Edward, mas o fato de eu estar tão _exposta _diante de seus olhos. Eu estava consciente de cada centímetro da minha pele nua.

De repente, ele piscou-me um sorriso, estabelecendo suas mãos levemente nas minhas coxas. Minha respiração engatou.

"O q-que você está fa-fa-fazendo?" Eu gaguejei.

Seu sorriso nunca vacilou. "Eu pretendo te dar prazer por horas" ele disse humildemente. Ele arrastou os dedos distraidamente pela minha coxa, tão perto da maioria dos lugares secretos. Meus quadris empurraram até encontrar sua mão e ele riu. Para minha decepção, ele se levantou da cama e foi para a cozinha. Como ele poderia pensar em comer num momento como este?

Então ele voltou, segurando uma pequena caixa clara de plástico na mão.

"Você sabe o que é isso, Bella?" ele perguntou de conversação, segurando a caixa com o que parecia ser fruta dentro.

"Morangos?" Agora eu estava confusa. Que diabos ele iria fazer - me alimentar? Eu não tinha certeza de que poderia comer qualquer coisa no momento.

"Muito bom". Ele se aproximou de mim, sentando na cama. Debruçou-se ligeiramente sob seu peso. Segurando a caixa em seu colo, ele lentamente estendeu a mão e brincou com meus mamilos. Eu engasguei e arqueei ligeiramente. Obtendo a reação que ele queria, ele retirou a mão. Eu rosnei em irritação - eu poderia dizer que ele seria muito frustrante hoje.

"Agora," ele começou, "o que alguém pode fazer com uma caixa de morangos maduros e uma deusa muito disposta espalhadas na cama?"

Imediatamente, pensei em tantas possibilidades que levei alguns segundos para falar. "Deusa?" eu disse cética. Será que ele realmente pensava que eu era uma deusa? Talvez ele estivesse apenas tentando me fazer sentir melhor sobre estar nesta situação, em primeiro lugar. "E quem disse que eu estou disposta?" eu exigi um pouco oscilante.

Ele suspirou e passou os dedos pelo meu lado, me acariciando. Eu gemi, então mordi meu lábio para evitar embaraçar-me mais.

"Você não está desfrutando o jeito que eu toco seu corpo celestial, o que sente quando eu sugo seu seio?"

Sua boca quente desceu no meu mamilo. Eu arqueei acentuadamente em sua boca, forçando-me nas minhas amarras. Malditas cordas! Afastando-se, ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Amaldiçoando minha respiração, concentrei-me em equilibrá-la novamente. A umidade no meu peito agora estava fria e eu tremi.

"Você ainda não me respondeu, Bella" ele disse calmamente. Eu queria apenas empurrá-lo para a cama e fazê-lo gritar meu nome. Mas eu estava firmemente presa. Cordas estúpidas. Por que elas foram mesmo inventadas? Edward continuou. "Talvez eu devesse te dar uma dica". Ele colocou-se de lado ao meu lado, de frente para mim, com a caixa entre nossos corpos. "Isso envolve eu lambendo o seu corpo".

Instantaneamente, eu soube o que ele ia fazer. E eu tive que lutar para manter-me sem gemer apenas com pensamento da visão dele lambendo suco de morango de cima de mim.

"Talvez eu devesse mostrar-lhe". Ele agarrou minha cintura, tendo a certeza de que eu não sentisse nada do seu peso. Ele pegou um morango da caixa e mordeu-o, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. Eu vi um filete de suco escorrer para baixo do seu queixo, desejando que eu pudesse lamber. Então, ele colocou o morango no meu peito, um pouco acima do meu seio. Eu senti a umidade fria da fruta quando ele deslizou-a sobre a minha pele, deixando um rastro de suco para trás. Ele moveu-o em espiral em meu seio - primeiro circundando as bordas externas antes de fechar no meu mamilo. Moveu-os sobre os meus mamilos sensíveis e eretos e eu sibilei. Edward comeu a metade restante do morango e jogou a parte verde na lixeira aos pés da cama.

Muito lentamente, ele inclinou-se para começar sua trilha de acompanhar o suco. Quando sua língua tocou a minha pele, eu ofeguei. Ele lambeu a trilha no meu peito antes de passar para meus seios. Eu estava ofegante quando ele atingiu meu mamilo. Segurei fortemente as cordas enquanto eu gemia. Então seus dentes morderam meu mamilo ereto e de repente o lençol ficou muito molhado. Ele chupou meu peito em sua boca, me provocando.

"Edward, por favor" eu ofeguei, mais uma vez amaldiçoando as cordas.

Ele se levantou e pegou outro morango, mordendo sua carne macia. "Você é tão impaciente, Bella" ele ronronou, descendo para massagear meu peito. "Você não acha que você deve aprender a ter paciência? Talvez eu possa lhe ensinar, meu amor. Afinal, isto _é_ uma virtude". Então ele fez uma trilha correspondente no meu peito para o meu outro seio, completando o mesmo desenho.

Sua língua limpou o rastro pegajoso de suco na minha pele. Reagi da mesma forma como quando ele fez isso da primeira vez.

Agora ele se afastou de mim para sentar-se entre as minhas pernas. Eu lutava para manter os olhos abertos para vê-lo. Ele olhou para o meu núcleo encharcado, fazendo um som de _tsk, tsk, tsk_.

"Como você pode já estar tão preparada para mim?" ele perguntou retoricamente. "Eu vou te mostrar o quanto eu posso fazer para você, quão quente eu posso te fazer ficar, sem que eu esteja fodendo você com a minha língua _ou _meu pênis".

Eu joguei minha cabeça para trás e gemi. Era apenas muito - sua provocação. Já que meus olhos estavam fechados, eu não o vi pronto com outro morango, mas eu senti a frieza na parte interna da minha coxa. Meus quadris empurraram para a sua própria violação. O fruto deslizava para cima e acima do meu núcleo – mais baixo no meu estômago - antes de se mudar de volta para o interior da minha outra coxa.

"Edward, _por favor_!" eu implorei, puxando minhas amarras, meu peito arfando. Aquele morango estava perigosamente perto das minhas dobras quentes. Eu não sabia como seria capaz de reunir fôlego suficiente para ser capaz de convencê-lo simplesmente a me tomar.

"Ainda não, minha impaciente Bella" ele murmurou, movendo-se para colocar sua língua na parte interna da minha coxa, limpando o suco pegajoso. Eu engasguei e arqueei quando sua língua chicoteou levemente sobre minha pele. Eu tremia sob seus toques de especialista.

"Apenas... por favor me tome" eu ofeguei. "Sem mais outras coisas, apenas isso".

Ele riu e experimentalmente deu um beijo à direita da minha boceta pingando.

"_Deus_" eu consegui dizer. Eu já não podia olhar para ele - a minha cabeça caiu para trás e meus olhos estavam fechados com tanta força que eu via as cores atrás de minhas pálpebras.

Senti-o pausar. "Bella, Bella, Bella" ele advertiu. "Você está positivamente gotejando. Você realmente me acha tão excitante?"

Ele _não_ tinha idéia. Seus dedos acariciaram meus quadris, provocando explosões de arrepios através de mim. Cada toque que ele me dava, a cada movimento de sua língua, eu me empurrava para o fundo do meu estômago me forçando a não ceder e gozar quando ele não tinha feito muito a não ser tocar meu núcleo quente. Eu estava esperando até que ele entrasse em mim... se eu fosse forte o suficiente para esperar tanto tempo.

"Hmm" ele murmurou. "Eu me pergunto..." Ele sumiu, mas não consegui encontrar a vontade de olhar para ele para ver o que ele estava fazendo. Minhas mãos tinham sido firmemente amarradas às cordas que me prendiam. Então, algo frio e liso deslizou sobre minhas dobras. Gritando de surpresa, assim como de prazer, me agarrei às cordas como se fossem a única coisa que me mantivessem à tona em um mar de sensações. Após o morango desaparecer - provavelmente comido por Edward - sua boca fechada sobre minha boceta voltando-se para a mistura de sucos da minha excitação e da fruta.

"Edward, por favor, apenas -" Eu chorei quando ele mordeu minha protuberância. Eu _sabia_ que não poderia ter muito mais do que isso sem gozar. Eu tinha que ter ele. Agora. "Me foda, Edward" eu exigi, meus olhos abertos para que eu pudesse olhar para o seu rosto perfeito. "Eu preciso sentir o seu pau duro dentro de mim". Eu estava além do constrangimento. Normalmente, eu teria morrido em vez de dizer isso em voz alta, mas agora eu não me importei. Tudo o que eu pensava era no fogo me consumindo por dentro. A única maneira de apagá-lo seria através de Edward.

Ele chupou em uma respiração. Senti suas mãos desatarem apressadamente os nós de meus tornozelos. Eu assisti ao deus diante de mim... sem sua boxer. Uma vez que meus tornozelos estavam livres daquelas malditas cordas, eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno dele, mas ele ainda me segurou facilmente. Em vez disso, ele colocou minhas pernas sobre seus ombros. E entrou em mim.

"Finalmente" eu suspirei no momento antes de ele começar suas estocadas magistrais.

Cada vez que ele mergulhava em mim eu caminhava um passo em direção ao precipício quente. O suor cobria nossos corpos com o doce esforço e eu agarrei suas costas, cravando minhas unhas para tê-lo mais fundo. Quando nós dois corríamos em direção à liberação, o nosso ritmo tornou-se febril e áspero. Com cada impulso, ele tocou em lugares que eu nem sabia que eu tinha.

"Eu estou tão perto", sussurrei agarrando-me a ele. Meus quadris encontravam com os dele enquanto ele mergulhava fundo dentro de mim como nunca antes.

Pela primeira vez, viemos juntos. Ele gemeu alto, dando continuidade ao impulso profundo em mim. Meu grito foi mais fraco desta vez - eu fiz muito exercício ultimamente com pouco sono e menos comida. Eu senti-o gozar dentro de mim assim que eu caí num mar de êxtase.

Eu não sabia que eu tinha dormido até que eu acordei com a cama abaixando e levantando como se alguém tivesse simplesmente se levantado. Meus olhos se abriram para ver um Edward muito nu, em toda a sua glória, indo para sua penteadeira.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu perguntei baixinho. Ele pulou, assustado com a minha voz. Aparentemente, ele não sabia que eu estava acordada.

"Apenas pegando algumas roupas para você vestir" ele respondeu. "Pensando bem, eu prefiro que você não use nenhuma roupa a partir de agora" Ele sorriu para mim.

Eu sorri, levantando-me. "Mas quão divertido isso seria?" eu fiquei ao lado dele. "E, além disso, eu vou precisar de roupas limpas para trocar depois do meu banho".

"Banho?" ele disse, intrigado. "Posso me juntar a você?" Ele colocou as mãos na minha cintura nua e começou a beijar meu pescoço.

Foi tão difícil evitar ceder e dizer 'sim'. Mas de alguma maneira eu encontrei a força. Eu pulei para trás. "De jeito nenhum, José. Eu fico tão dolorida só de apenas _pensar_ nisso".

Ele sorriu sensualmente. "Será que nosso exercício desgastou você tão rapidamente?"

Revirei os olhos, recusando-me a responder a essa pergunta. "Se bem me lembro, você tem marcas de arranhões bastante desagradáveis em suas costas e uma marca de mordida em seu ombro". Toquei a marca que eu tinha feito, sentindo-me envergonhada e um pouco culpada.

"Foi a melhor experiência da minha vida" ele disse simplesmente, tocando minha cintura. "E eu tenho medo que você tenha alguns arranhões aqui e marcas aqui em seu pescoço, pois fiquei um pouco ansioso". Ele parecia triste. "Sinto muito ter ferido você, Bella. Da próxima vez, vou ter certeza de que isso não aconteça".

Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos, forçando-o a olhar nos meus olhos. "Eu apreciei cada momento que tive aqui - cada momento que eu estou com você - e eu não me importo se você ficar muito ansioso". Corei na última parte.

"Mas eu ainda não deveria ter te machucado" ele insistiu.

Suspirei em frustração. "Edward" eu comecei. "É perfeitamente normal. Tenho certeza que isso acontece o tempo todo com outros casais - não que eu saiba. Será que realmente parece que eu estou infeliz agora?"

"Não".

"Então não se preocupe com isso".

Ele ainda não parecia convencido. Deixei a camisa limpa que ele tinha em suas mãos em favor da camisa preta de botões descartada, que cheirava a seu corpo glorioso. Também agarrando seu único par de cuecas boxer (ele normalmente usava boxers), eu corri para o banheiro. Eu rapidamente fechei a porta atrás de mim, mas não a tranquei. Agora eu olhei para seu banheiro.

E o meu queixo caiu.

Era possivelmente o banheiro que parecia ser o mais caro que eu já tinha visto. Os azulejos abaixo pareciam mármore e as cortinas eram de seda. Havia um vaso sanitário e uma pia, obviamente, mas também uma Jacuzzi, uma banheira grande o suficiente para quatro pessoas, e um chuveiro com o que parecia ser cabeças de chuveiro do lado, de modo que não apenas pulverizava do topo, mas pelos lados também. Eu nem queria pensar o quanto tudo isso podia custar. Aparentemente, Edward gostava de tomar banho em grande estilo.

Deixei a minha roupa na pia e rapidamente olhei para dentro do armário de remédios. Apenas aspirina, creme de barbear e dois aparelhos de barbear. Eu decidi ir para a banheira. Preenchi-a com água quase escaldante, fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que Edward tinha banho de espuma. De repente, ouvi um assobio muito suspeito fora da porta do banheiro. Meu coração parou, mas ele continuou na cozinha. Como o banho estava pronto, eu sorrateiramente bisbilhotei em seu banheiro, perguntando o que eu iria encontrar. Mas ele estava tão limpo quanto uma pessoa com TOC*.

_ *Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo._

Quando eu caí na banheira, as bolhas se levantaram para me encontrar. A água estava quente, mas maravilhosa, e eu sorri suavemente. Lavei o suco pegajoso para fora do meu corpo e esfreguei meu cabelo com o shampoo de Edward. Eu sorri assim que o cheiro flutuou ao meu redor.

Até o momento que acabei eu estava me sentindo um pouco desapontada que Edward não tinha ido até o banheiro. Claro, eu _estava_ dolorida, mas isso não significa que eu não queria Edward por perto. Então, sentindo-me um pouco rejeitada, me sequei e coloquei a cueca boxer de Edward e a camisa preta de botões. Olhei-me no espelho e sabia que tinha que escovar meu cabelo selvagem. Eu fiz o melhor que pude com meus dedos, então decidi que era uma boa idéia escovar os dentes também. Mas garota estúpida que eu era, eu não tinha trazido uma escova de dentes comigo. "Edward?" Gritei.

"Sim?" Ele respondeu a partir do que parecia ser a cozinha.

"Você se importa se eu usar a sua escova de dentes?" Normalmente eu _nunca_ usaria a escova de dentes de outra pessoa - muito nojento. Mas Edward e eu tínhamos feito mais do que nos beijar então eu decidi que não ia fazer mal.

"Claro", disse ele em voz alta para que eu pudesse ouvir.

Observei que Edward usava pasta de dente Crest (**N.T.** http:// www. onofre. / onofre/ upload/ produtos/ ia/ 230413. JPG) e tinha uma escova de dentes azul e branca. Depois de escovar os dentes, entrei na cozinha para encontrar Edward de pé em frente ao fogão, cozinhando, com pratos de comida sobre o balcão. Ele estava vestido com jeans e uma apertada camiseta preta que parecia muito boa sobre ele. Eu não conseguia decidir o que parecia mais delicioso – a comida ou Edward. Normalmente, eu imediatamente diria Edward, mas a única coisa que eu tinha comido no último dia e meio foi uma tigela de cereais. Eu estava morrendo de fome.

Fui até lá e passei meus braços em torno de sua cintura e beijei seu ombro. Ele estava fazendo ovos e o cheiro era divino... mas isso era Edward. Ele rapidamente deixou cair a espátula e virou em meus braços. Ele sorriu aquele sorriso torto especial que fazia meu coração tremer. Inclinando-se lentamente para frente ele colocou um único beijo na minha testa, parecendo mais feliz do que eu já tinha visto. Eu esperava que eu fosse a causa disso.

"Eu não mereço você" eu disse suavemente. Ele estava correndo os dedos sobre a minha mandíbula. Ele me ouviu e seu rosto mudou.

"Não fale desse jeito, Bella. Você é um milagre que Deus decidiu me agraciar" ele respondeu.

"Eu duvido".

"Você não sabe mesmo como você é verdadeiramente surpreendente?"

Eu bufei em descrédito – uma coisa não muito interessante para fazer. "Eu sou absolutamente normal e óbvia. Não há nada de surpreendente sobre mim".

"Bella, você é linda" ele afirmou suavemente, inclinando minha cabeça para olhar em seus olhos verdes. Eu li a sinceridade e honestidade perfeitamente em suas profundezas... e algo mais. Tornou-se difícil respirar por causa do nó na garganta.

Edward escovou meus cabelos úmidos para trás e traçou uma linha em minha mandíbula, nunca retirando seus olhos dos meus nenhuma vez.

"Eu queria que você pudesse ver o que eu vejo quando eu olho para você" ele murmurou.

"Uma garota desajeitada com a pele muito pálida" eu murmurei para mim mesma. Mas ele me ouviu.

**EPOV**

"Você é cega para a sua beleza" eu disse, frustrado por ela estar sendo tão teimosa. "E eu não estou apenas falando sobre o seu exterior. Sua personalidade é ainda mais brilhante e radiante. A maneira como seus olhos amolecem quando você olha para uma pintura, seu sorriso radiante de felicidade quando venceu o jogo de sinuca há não muito tempo atrás, e sua bondade e seu coração amoroso. Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já conheci... e seu espírito só contribui para isso". Respirei fundo e disse as palavras que soavam verdadeiras no meu coração. Olhando em seus olhos chocolate grandes e lacrimosos eu disse: "Eu te amo, Bella. E tudo sobre você".

Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer a ela. Lembrei-me de como ela estava quando ela estava pintando o meu retrato. Lembrei-me do flash quente de raiva, sempre que a escória do Newton estava perto dela. O que eu disse era verdade. Eu amava cada aspecto dela – sua falta de jeito, seu temperamento, até mesmo seu hábito de corar. O último eu amava mais do que tudo.

Fazia tão pouco tempo, mas tínhamos passado tanto tempo juntos. Sim, o aspecto físico do nosso relacionamento era forte, mas assim como o vínculo emocional entre nós.

Eu vi como os olhos de Bella se encheram de lágrimas. De repente, com medo de que eu tinha dito algo errado, comecei a recuar. "Um. Quero dizer… Uh".

Tão rapidamente como tinha começado com lágrimas nos olhos, um sorriso tão brilhante e triunfante como o sol da manhã quebrou sobre seu rosto e ela pulou em meus braços. Eu peguei-a facilmente, mas tropecei em volta do fogão.

Suas pernas acondicionaram em torno de minhas costas e os braços cercaram meu pescoço. Quando seus lábios tocaram os meus, era um beijo suave. Sua boca movimentou-se docemente com a minha. Desta vez, ela se separou, ainda sorrindo.

"Eu também te amo, Edward" ela respondeu

Até então, eu tinha medo que ela dissesse que nós não sentíamos a mesma coisa e que foi divertido, mas deve terminar aqui. Esse medo dissolveu-se como névoa ao sol de verão. Foi substituído com uma euforia tão forte, tão avassaladora que eu pensei que eu morreria de felicidade.

Rindo livremente, ela apertou mais perto de mim. Ali, naquela pequena cozinha, eu sabia que ela era o que eu estava procurando. Nós completávamos um ao outro.

"A comida está ficando fria" Bella murmurou. Ela estava sentada no balcão da cozinha enquanto eu a beijava. Minhas mãos apoiadas em suas coxas, esfregando suavemente enquanto nossas bocas se moviam juntas.

"Dane-se a comida" eu murmurei, movendo-me para beijá-la novamente. Seu estômago roncou alto. Ela corou aquele tom de rosa que eu tanto amava. "Talvez seja melhor se nós comermos alguma coisa" eu disse rapidamente. Eu não queria negá-la sua comida.

Improvisando, eu balancei-a nos meus braços. Ela gritou de surpresa e satisfação, segurando os braços em meu pescoço. "Edward!"

Delicadamente sentando-a no chão da sala, eu disse: "Espere aqui." Eu estava tentando soar firme apesar do meu estado de espírito de êxtase.

"Sim, senhor", ela entoou, como se eu fosse um sargento.

Corri de volta para trás, colocando as bandejas de comida ao lado dela. Havia muffins, ovos, torradas, bacon, suco de laranja, leite, panquecas e calda, e algumas maçãs. Eu não sabia do que ela gostava então eu decidi fazer tudo. Eu finalmente sentei de pernas cruzadas de frente para ela enquanto os alimentos nos rodeavam. Ela sorriu.

"Você é um salva-vidas, mecânico, tubarão na sinuca, barmen e agora um gênio culinário?" ela começou, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Há algo que você _não_ pode fazer?"

"Sim".

"O que poderia ser isso?"

"Ficar longe de você".

Seu rosto suavizou e ela sorriu.

Eu a vi devorar com apetite sua comida, percebendo que ela quase não tinha comido em um dia inteiro. Eu comi apenas uma maçã e um muffin, satisfeito por apenas assistir a este anjo impecável diante de mim.

"Qual é a sua pedra preciosa favorita?" Eu perguntei, de repente tendo a necessidade obrigatória de saber.

Olhando para cima até mim, ela respondeu, "esmeralda", então corou. Eu decidi não perguntar por quê. Ela estava sentada de pernas cruzadas, como eu, com um prato no colo.

"Você sabe, Edward" ela começou. "Não vejo qualquer tipo de pintura ao redor de sua casa. Eu nunca vi o tipo de trabalho que você faz".

"É porque eu as escondi antes de você vir".

"Por quê?" Ela parecia atordoada.

"Porque quero que a sua pintura seja uma surpresa" eu disse simplesmente. "Se você visse o tipo de trabalho que eu faço, isso pode tirar um pequeno aspecto da surpresa".

"Você é provavelmente tão talentoso quanto o próprio Michelangelo" ela riu. "Você faz tudo tão bem."

"Você sabe o que mais eu faço bem?" Eu perguntei, aproximando-me dela em minhas mãos e joelhos, obrigando-a a encostar-se ao sofá. Seus olhos se arregalaram e eu sorri.

"O que?" Sua voz tremeu.

Eu ri. "Beijar".

"Como você sabe?"

"Devido à forma como você reage" eu respondi simplesmente. "A menos que você esteja fingindo. Você está fingindo sempre que eu te beijo?"

"Claro que não".

Eu pressionei meus lábios suavemente aos dela. Suas mãos deslizaram sob a minha camiseta correndo sobre minha pele, fazendo-me tremer de desejo por essa mulher incrível. Assim que eu terminei de desabotoar os botões da minha camisa que ela usava, a porta se abriu.

Clamando em surpresa, a cabeça de Bella virou-se para a porta ao mesmo tempo em que a minha. Nós vimos Emmett, Rose, Jasper e Alice em pé na porta, parados na entrada.

"Uooww! Bella e Edward estão prestes a ir para lá!" Emmett gritou, meio-horrorizado e meio-fascinado. O resto só olhou atordoado. "Eu espero que vocês não se transformem em viciados em sexo".

**BPOV**

Edward rapidamente abotoou minha camisa e ficou de pé, gentilmente puxando-me com ele. Não havia nada que eu poderia fazer para esconder o fato de que eu estava usando cuecas. Eu corei furiosamente.

Edward apenas pareceu furioso.

"Vocês não poderiam pelo menos _ligar_ antes?" ele perguntou. "Vocês simplesmente invadem a minha casa quando _sabem_ que Bella está aqui comigo?"

Alice e Rose se apressaram e me puxaram para o quarto de Edward. Eu consegui dar um último olhar para Edward antes da porta ser fechada. Ele parecia chateado. Eu não podia culpá-lo. Eu estava irritada também. Eles não podiam ter pelo menos ligado primeiro? O grito agudo de Alice me trouxe até o presente.

"Então" ela começou animada. "Como foi isso?"

Flashes das horas incríveis com Edward chicotearam pela minha mente.

"Foi bom?" Ela tinha visto o sorriso pateta no meu rosto. "Oh, Bella! Estou tão feliz que você esteja feliz." Tanto ela como Rose me envolveram em um abraço.

"Ele disse que me amava" sussurrei, quando nós nos separamos.

"Ele disse?" Rosa gritou, sorrindo.

"E o que você disse?" Alice perguntou.

"Eu disse que o amava também, claro! Ele me fez o café da manhã. Ele é um cozinheiro surpreendente".

Tanto Alice como Rosalie gritaram de alegria. Suas risadas contagiantes combinadas com a minha euforia anterior me fizeram sentir como se eu estivesse andando nas nuvens.

"Nós trouxemos-lhe algumas roupas." Rosalie me entregou uma sacola de lona preta que ela estava carregando. Eu troquei rapidamente para meu favorito par de jeans e uma blusa azul. Eu encontrei o meu sutiã caído no chão, no canto. Eu decidi contra a calcinha, querendo continuar vestindo as roupas íntimas de Edward. Durante todo o tempo que eu estava me trocando a Dupla Dinâmica estava me questionando sobre o que tinha acontecido a partir do momento em que ele me pegou em casa até quando eles chegaram. Eu disse-lhes quase tudo... exceto os detalhes sórdidos. Isso era entre mim e Edward.

"Ele amarrou você à cama? Isso é quente", Alice respirou, abanando-se.

"Você não tem idéia", eu murmurei.

Saímos apenas no momento em que o riso turbulento de Emmett enchia a sala. "Então, Eddie não é mais virgem e Bella, obviamente também não. Uma vergonha. Vocês costumavam ser O Casal Virgem" ele suspirou. "Esse nome que era como um anel para ele, vocês sabem".

Edward acertou-o, mas não o suficiente para machucá-lo, mas como alguém poderia ferir Emmett, eu não sabia. "Cale a boca" Edward disse.

"Ei, olhe para Bella!" Emmett gritou, ignorando Edward. Ele sorriu para mim. "Agora nós podemos ter algum divertimento real antes das aulas recomeçarem amanhã!"

"Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei.

"Há um novo parque aquático fora da universidade" Alice começou, mas Emmett a interrompeu.

"Wet'N Wild*, baby!" Ele gritou, dando um soco no ar.

_ * Wet'N Wild é uma grande cadeia internacional de parques aquáticos com sede nos Estados Unidos._

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Quero reviews!!! Quando chegar em 100 eu começo a postar outra fic que consegui autorização para traduzir, dessa mesma autora._

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Ju_


	7. Cap 7 Escorregadio Quando Molhado

**Capítulo ****7. Escorregadio Quando Molhado**

**BPOV**

Todo mundo estava caminhando para os dois carros que Emmett e Jasper haviam trazido, quando entrei em pânico dentro de mim. Um parque aquático? Eu não sabia nem mesmo nadar!

"Garotas no meu carro!" Alice gritou.

"Mas, Alice" eu reclamei. Eu queria sentar-me com Edward.

"Por favor, Bella?" Rose declarou. Então ela me puxou para oTurbo 911 de Alice sem esperar pela minha resposta. Eu me sentei no banco de trás, enquanto Alice dirigia e Rose sentou-se no banco do passageiro.

"Alice, eu nem mesmo tenho um _traje de banho_!" Eu gritei enquanto os rapazes seguiam para a estrada à nossa frente no carro do Jasper.

"Não se preocupe, eu trouxe um." Ela jogou um par de pedaços de tecido no banco de trás.

"Por que você não podia ter dado a mim antes?" Eu reclamei.

"Esqueci".

Suspirei quando vi o biquíni. Não havia nenhum ponto na argumentação - ela ia fazer-me vesti-lo de qualquer maneira. Era um biquíni preto com arabescos laranja. Parecia algo de um filme de Halloween. E era todo de cordas. Eu mudei rapidamente minhas roupas pelo biquíni que Alice havia me dado. Era pior do que o biquíni que eu tinha usado quando Edward e eu nos conhecemos!

"Alice, você simplesmente compra biquínis aleatoriamente em seu tempo livre?" eu murmurei.

Ela ignorou meu comentário e ligou o rádio. Demorou apenas cerca de vinte minutos para chegar e, em seguida, o temor foi enrolando no meu estômago. Eu era uma garota que não sabia nadar e estava indo para um parque aquático. Eu iria morrer. Coloquei minha roupa em cima do meu biquíni.

"Você está pronta?" Edward me perguntou quando estávamos na fila para entrar no Wet'N Wild.

"Yeah" Mas saiu como um guincho.

"Não se preocupe." Ele sorriu. "Eu vou te salvar do afogamento".

Revirei os olhos, mas sorri. Nós pagamos e entramos.

"Eu quero ir _naquele_ brinquedo!" Emmett gritou excitado, apontando para um escorregador que parecia perigosamente sinuoso. "Vamos lá!" Ele arrastou todos nós em direção a ele.

"Emmett, eu não vou nessa coisa" eu protestei.

"Ah, Bella, por favor?" Ele me deu um olhar de cachorro abandonado. "Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, _por favor_!"

"Não." Aquele escorregador provavelmente me mataria.

Emmett, parecendo chateado, olhava para o chão. Então ele olhou para Edward. "Hey, Edward, convença-a a ir no brinquedo. Ela ouve você! "

Edward colocou seu braço em torno de minha cintura. "Eu não vou fazer com que Bella faça algo que ela não queira" ele declarou com firmeza.

"Mas Edward!" Emmett reclamou. "Por favor? Se você deixá-la com tesão, ela vai concordar com tudo!"

Eu corei. "Isso não é verdade, Emmett," Eu cuspi, escondendo meu rosto no peito de Edward.

"Vocês percebem que nós precisamos nos trocar, certo?" Jasper disse.

"_Vocês_ precisam, nós garotas estamos com nossos trajes de banho por baixo das nossas roupas" Rosalie respondeu.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper saíram para colocar suas sungas de natação enquanto nós só saímos de nossas roupas. Colocando-as no saco de lona preta que Rose tinha trazido, podíamos deixá-la no vestiários para os rapazes colocarem suas roupas dentro.

Quando eles voltaram, eu tinha certeza que ia desmaiar. Parecendo modelos masculinos, eles caminharam em nossa direção. Alice, Rosalie e eu ficamos olhando - provavelmente babando também – assim que vimos nossos homens. Edward estava com seu short de salva-vidas baixo em seus quadris, expondo o V que levava até seu pênis. Meus olhos devoraram seu peito e braços nus. Ele sorriu torto, os olhos esmeralda cintilando. A próxima coisa que eu soube, ele estava envolvendo seus braços em volta de mim, me levantando do chão.

"Você parece absolutamente ilegal" ele ronronou. "Lembre-me de agradecer a Alice depois".

Eu ri, envolvendo minhas pernas em torno dele. Nossos lábios se uniram assim que eu quis estar mais perto dele. Minhas mãos emaranhadas em seu cabelo bronze. As palmas de suas mãos em concha na minha bunda para me segurar para cima, apertando. Eu engasguei. Varrendo sua língua na minha boca ele me segurou com uma mão enquanto a outra passou para mergulhar dentro da parte superior do meu biquíni, arranhando meu mamilo. Eu gemi profundamente.

"Ok, cachorrões, nada de sexo na frente das crianças" Emmett repreendeu. Edward quebrou nosso beijo e eu vi um grupo de meninos púberes nos observando, assim como alguns adultos de ambos os sexos. Corei, mas me recusei a abrir mão de Edward.

"Emmett, cale a boca" eu vociferei antes de colidir minha boa com a de Edward. Mudei minhas mãos pelas suas costas esculpida, deleitando-me com a sensação de sua pele sob meus dedos. Ele foi surpreendido no início, mas logo reagiu.

Alguém limpou sua garganta, mas eu nem me importei.

"Ok, Eddie, eu vou ter que separar você e Bella" Emmett disse, soando divertido. Eu fui puxada de repente do corpo sexy de Edward por duas mãos muito grandes.

"Emmett!" Eu gritei. "Coloque-me no chão!" Ele finalmente deixou-me no chão e eu tropecei ligeiramente.

"Maldição, Emmett, eu não puxo Rosalie longe de você quando vocês dois estão se beijando, puxo?" Edward exigiu severamente, apoiando-me com as mãos.

"Ok, vamos no brinquedo agora!" Emmett gritou, me puxando para o escorregador letal.

"Não!"

Ele se virou e me deu um olhar severo. "Eu não quero ter que fazer isso, Bella, mas acho que vou ter que fazer. Se você não vai nesse brinquedo com a gente, eu vou me certificar pessoalmente de que você não obtenha qualquer momento com Edward hoje." Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, esperando a minha resposta.

Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto empalideceu um pouco apenas com o pensamento. Então eu fiquei indignada. "Você não pode fazer isso!"

"Eu posso e eu vou".

Cruzando meus braços com raiva, eu bufei. "Tudo bem. Mas eu _não_ estarei feliz com isso".

"Bom o suficiente para mim".

Eu não tinha dúvida de que Emmett cumpriria sua promessa de não deixar-me ter qualquer momento com Edward hoje. Emmett, apesar de todas as infantilidades, era um homem de palavra. Se ele dissesse alguma coisa, ele falava sério. Eu preferia morrer no escorregador de um parque aquático do que ficar sem Edward.

O escorregador era basicamente um tubo com água jorrando por ele. Um tubo interno para duas pessoas foi empurrado para baixo dele, gritos deixados em seu rastro. Enquanto esperávamos na fila, eu vi o jato negro dentro do escorregador e soube que eu ia morrer.

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu posso fazer isso" eu disse, sentindo-me um pouco doente.

Edward me segurou nos braços e beijou minha testa. "Você tem certeza sobre isso? Vou me certificar que Emmett não chegue perto de nós" ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

Eu balancei minha cabeça. "Não, eu quero pelo menos tentar" eu respondi corajosamente. Rose e Emmett foram primeiro. "Yeah, baby!" ele gritou quando foi empurrada sua bóia dentro do escorregador. Então, Alice e Jasper. Por último foi a nossa vez e eu me senti quase como se eu fosse ficar doente.

"Você tem certeza?" Edward me perguntou outra vez pouco antes de se sentar no tubo interno. Eu concordei. Ele sentou-se na parte de trás e eu sentei na frente. Segurei as alças como se eu estivesse indo para ser abatida, se eu deixasse. Fomos empurrados para o escorregador e a escuridão surgiu. Senti-nos deslizar para baixo ao longo das curvas e quedas no caminho. A água pulverizada suavemente no meu rosto. Não demorou muito para que eu visse o fim e nós fôssemos atirados na piscina pouco depois do final do escorregador.

Eu caí fora da câmara de ar e na água. Imediatamente, eu tive visões de eu me afogando no Wet'N Wild e as manchetes de jornal que viriam a seguir. Mas dois braços fortes cercaram minha cintura e me puxaram da água. Tossi um pouco de água com cloro enquanto Edward pegava a bóia.

"O que você achou?" Emmett perguntou-me.

Virei-me para ele, com a intenção de lhe dizer a verdade. "Apesar do meu quase afogamento no final, isso foi muito _divertido_!"

"Inferno, sim, Bella!" Emmett riu e me pegou em um abraço esmaga costela. Ele me soltou e eu ri fracamente. Ele era um pouco forte demais para abraços de urso. Eu podia sentir contusões saltando do meu peito e braços. "Você está falando sério?" Emmett perguntou, de repente tentando descobrir se eu estava sendo sarcástica.

"Sim, estou. É sério que foi divertido" eu insisti. E tinha sido.

"Talvez eu devesse te ensinar a nadar primeiro" Edward disse calmamente. "Não importa o quanto você gostou desse passeio, você teria se afogado no final se eu não tivesse te salvado." Ele parecia presunçoso e eu olhei para cima para encontrá-lo sorrindo com orgulho para mim.

"Eu não preciso de você para me salvar, Edward Cullen".

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Então você não quer aprender a nadar".

Eu pensei sobre isso, mas sabia que tinha perdido. Se ele não me ensinasse eu provavelmente me afogaria ainda hoje. Havia muita água para estar segura aqui. "Isso poderia ser uma boa idéia".

Ele riu e se virou para os outros. "Nós estamos indo para a piscina de ondas. Nós vamos encontrá-los aqui em torno de duas horas". Imediatamente, eles fugiram para outro brinquedo. Edward me levou passando por inúmeros brinquedos de água que variavam de nível de perigo. Finalmente chegamos ao que parecia uma piscina enorme. Era do tamanho de pelo menos vinte piscinas olímpicas. Eu engasguei.

"É esta?" Descrença colorindo meu rosto.

"Yep." Quando ele me puxou para dentro da água eu tentei olhar confiante. Muitas pessoas tentaram me ensinar a nadar antes, mas eu apenas nunca entendi. Pés foram feitos para andar no chão, não para chutar através da água. Quando estávamos na profundidade dos ombros na água morna, ele parou. "Ok, o primeiro passo. Apenas flutue de costas na água".

Conscientemente, eu tentei fazer o que me disseram. Mas eu não me parecia ser muito dinâmica. Minhas pernas mantinham-se afundando na água. Finalmente, ele teve que me ajudar.

Foi quando as coisas correram de professor e aluno para dois estudantes universitários muito animados em uma piscina. Os dedos de Edward delicadamente seguraram minhas coxas à tona. Eu tinha fechado os olhos também para manter-me além de toda a água me cegando, então eu não podia ver o que ele estava fazendo. Senti suas mãos movendo-se lentamente e perigosamente até minhas coxas e me perguntei se ele estava fazendo isso de propósito.

"Agora comece chutando suas pernas, mas não tanto como para borrifar todos ao seu redor" ele instruiu. Eu gentilmente chutei as minhas pernas, sentindo-me tola. "Um pouco mais _forte_ do que isso." Devo ter imaginado o duplo sentido em suas palavras porque ele não fez nada com suas mãos. Eu obedeci.

"Agora, use seus braços. Você pode fazer isso, Bella?" Eu tentei, mas foi difícil. "Ok, então vamos tentar seu nado de peito".

Ele me empurrou suavemente de barriga para baixo, suas mãos me segurando. Uma estava sob o meu peito, a outra tocando meu centro. Eu olhei para ele, mas ele tinha uma expressão inocente no rosto. Ele planejava algo.

"Cuidado com as mãos, companheiro" Eu avisei.

"Porque Bella, eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando". Sim. Ele estava definitivamente planejando algo. Eu odiava admitir isso, mas eu estava secretamente antecipando o que ele ia fazer. "Agora, chute suas pernas e reme com os braços". Depois de algumas tentativas desastradas, eu fiz direito. E eu não estava mesmo fazendo o nado cachorrinho! Eu ri de alegria. Então Edward me soltou e eu afundei na água.

Em pânico, lancei-me contra ele, envolvendo minhas pernas em sua cintura e meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Não faça isso!" Eu engasguei. Ele riu e colocou as mãos na minha cintura. Ele pressionou seus quadris para o meu. Mordi o lábio para impedir um gemido de escapar. Quando me recuperei eu estreitei os olhos. "Você planejou isso?"

Ele sorriu. "Claro. Você tem que admitir, foi uma idéia brilhante." Ele piscou, fazendo meu coração acelerar.

"Na verdade, foi uma má idéia. Uma idéia muito ruim" eu respondi, tentando controlar meus pensamentos, em vez de deixá-los dissolver quando o seu hálito celeste explodiu na minha cara.

Seus olhos de repente ficaram muito maus. "Será que isso significa que eu sou um menino mau?" Sob a cobertura da água, sua mão escorregou para dentro do fundo do meu biquíni. Eu ofeguei, meus braços inconscientemente segurando-o perto.

"Um menino muito mau" eu ofeguei. Ele inclinou-se e lambeu o espaço logo abaixo do lóbulo da minha orelha. Minha respiração engatou. O fundo do meu biquíni teria ficado molhado se já não estivesse submerso.

"O que você vai fazer sobre isso?" Sua voz sexy ronronou no meu ouvido. Ele roçou os dedos sobre a minha protuberância esperando. Eu engasguei e arqueei. Era quase ridículo quanto de uma reação ele poderia iniciar em mim simplesmente colocando os dedos lá. Agora sua outra mão veio massagear meu peito através da parte superior do biquíni.

"Eu vou punir você" eu disse em seu ouvido com o que eu esperava ser uma voz sensual. Era muito difícil me concentrar no momento com a sua pele contra a minha.

"Como?"

Ele se afastou para que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos. Ele sorriu, esperando. Vesti meu melhor sorriso sexy e respondi. "Eu vou fazer você gozar enquanto você grita meu nome".

Eu podia sentir sua ereção muito aparente pressionando no meu núcleo quente. Eu tremi.

"Na verdade, Bella" ele respondeu, muito calmamente para o meu gosto. "Isso é o que eu vou fazer com você." Então, antes que eu pudesse responder, ele afundou seus quadris contra o meu e enfiou dois dedos dentro de mim.

"Edward" eu gemi arqueando. Era uma sensação diferente de antes. Eu sentia não apenas seus dedos, mas também a água quando ele começou a movê-los dentro de mim. Era um pouco estranho, mas mais intenso do que nunca.

Ele trilhou sua mão livre para cima e para baixo em minhas costas. Sua boca mordia e lambia meu pescoço exposto. Como ele sabia como fazer isso? Como ele era tão hábil quando ele era um iniciante tanto como eu era na vida amorosa? Seus dedos se moviam dolorosamente lentos, quase não rápidos o suficiente para criar a fricção que eu precisava. Na tentativa de acelerar o ritmo, movi meus quadris com a sua mão, indo mais rápido.

"Você me quer bombeando você?" Edward perguntou. Sua mão tinha parado. Por que ele tem que gracejar comigo assim?! "Eu quero saber o que você quer que eu faça para você." Ele fez uma pausa. "Ou talvez você gostaria de saber o que _eu_ quero fazer com você".

Oh meu Deus, ele ia falar sujo. Eu encharquei apenas imaginando o que ele diria.

Seus lábios roçaram no meu ouvido quando ele me falou com uma voz que fez meu sexo pingar. "Eu quero bombar meus dedos dentro da sua boceta apertada, sentir o seu calor, o fluxo de sucos doces em torno de mim. Eu quero provar você, voltando-me para cada pequena porção de umidade de sua boceta. Eu quero enfiar meu pau duro como rocha dentro de você e sentir suas paredes apertarem em torno de mim quando você gozar. Eu quero foder você todos os dias até que nós dois estejamos exaustos demais para andar, para que então possamos descansar e foder de novo".

Seus olhos nunca vacilaram nos meus. Eles eram tão intensos que eu não conseguia respirar enquanto ouvia-o.

"Mas talvez você precise de mais detalhes" ele continuou. "Você gostaria que eu lhe dissesse uma das minhas fantasias? Eu estou sentado na minha mesa já que eu sou o reitor da faculdade. Você tem sido uma garota muito desobediente, então você veio a mim para eu discipliná-la. Você veste um vestido branco inocente que só vem até o início de suas coxas, com saltos combinando. Quando você abaixa para pegar o papel que deixou cair, eu posso ver que você não está usando nada por baixo. Eu vejo sua boceta e eu fico instantaneamente duro. Você senta na minha mesa, cruzando as pernas. Nós dois sabemos que você foi má, então eu tenho que castigá-la. Você se move de modo que você se senta na mesa diretamente em frente a mim, sua pernas espalhadas, um salto em cada braço da cadeira. Sua boceta quente, escancarada, absolutamente encharcada está esperando por mim. Você trilha seus dedos pelo meu peito. Eu começo a desabotoar minha calça, mas você me para, balançando o dedo como se eu fosse um garoto de apenas doze anos sendo repreendido por ter sido pego com a mão na botija. Mas estou prestes a roubar seu pote de biscoitos, e você está tão preparada para mim. Você arranca minha camisa e sorri para mim. Eu rapidamente saio da minha roupa e agarro seus quadris. Eu mergulho meu pau pulsante dentro de você. Você grita, arqueando contra mim. Estamos agora na mesa. As canetas e os papéis voam quando os nossos movimentos empurram-os para fora. Enfio meu pau em você mais e mais. Suas pernas envolvem-se em torno de minhas costas e você movimenta em meus quadris. Você está tão apertada – o que é uma das coisas que eu gosto tanto em fazer amor com você. Sua respiração começa a vir mais rápido. O suor faz nossos corpos tornarem-se escorregadios e você começa a gemer. Eu bato em você mais forte do que antes. Suas unhas arranham minhas costas, criando dor e prazer de uma vez. Você grita para eu ir mais forte, mais rápido, e eu faço. Oh, Deus, eu faço porque eu não posso segurar mesmo que eu queira. Quando você goza, suas paredes apertam meu pau pulsante, empurrando e eu sou enviado ao longo da borda. Seu grito é tão alto que a minha secretária foge de sua mesa do outro lado da minha porta trancada. Eu gozo dentro de você, clamando".

Eu não conseguia pensar.

Oh meu Deus.

Oh meu _Deus_!

No meio disso, eu tinha começado a balançar meus quadris para frente e para trás em seus dedos ainda parados. Eu precisava desesperadamente de alguma coisa – _qualquer coisa_ - para criar atrito. Eu estava tão sexualmente frustrada no momento que eu poderia ter chorado. Então, à medida que se aproximava o fim de sua fantasia, a minha respiração engatou e eu não conseguia parar de gemer.

"Bella" ele disse agora. "Deveríamos voltar - eles podem estar se perguntando onde nós estamos".

Meus olhos se abriram. Olhei para ele. "Você _não_ vai me deixar assim. Você vai terminar o que começou, Sr. Cullen, ou eu juro que vou matar você" eu adverti-o. "_Por favor_, Edward." Minha voz voltou a implorar na última frase.

Seus olhos eram verde escuro com o desejo. "Claro." Ele começou a bombear-me a uma tal velocidade que eu pensei que eu ia desmaiar com a rapidez do prazer batendo em mim. Meu peito arfando, eu deixei um gemido alto por um tempo, eu era impotente para parar. Por instinto, a minha mão mergulhou na sua sunga e eu comecei a bombear seu pau duro.

Ele endureceu e então gemeu, sua mão acalmando sua exploração em mim.

"Não pare" eu ordenei, quase suplicante. Ele continuou bombeando-me enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com ele. Ele estava respirando com dificuldade, mas continuou. Eu senti que a parede de pedra surgia em mim. Meu orgasmo. Era tão intenso que estava quase doloroso. Eu sabia que não poderia lidar com muito mais sem gozar. Minha mão começou a cercar bombeando Edward. Ele gemeu alto em meu pescoço. Ele capturou meus lábios com os seus, sugando minha língua. Sem aviso, eu fui enviada ao longo da borda em um abismo de êxtase.

Simultaneamente, Edward veio na minha mão, ejaculando. O som que veio dele em seguida fez o meu orgasmo muito mais intenso. Era uma combinação do animalesco e de um homem que experimenta o prazer absoluto, irresistível – um gemido voltou em sua garganta. Ele cobriu minha boca com a sua para disfarçar nossos sons bastante óbvios.

Assim que eu voltei do céu, comecei a ficar preocupado que alguém tivesse nos notado. Eu olhei em volta freneticamente, mas fiquei aliviada ao ver que todos estavam ocupados com suas próprias coisas... Exceto uma mulher. Ela estava olhando para nós com uma concentração que teria caracterizado um jogador de basquete fazendo o ponto da vitória. Eu corei e desviei o olhar.

Minha mão ainda estava em torno de membro de Edward e eu rapidamente retirei. No entanto, ele não estava tão inclinado a fazer o mesmo comigo. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Porque, Bella. Se eu soubesse o que dizer-lhe as minhas fantasias faria com você, eu teria dito todas elas a você há muito tempo." Ele piscou para mim e apertou meu peito.

Recusei-me a ser atraída de volta para meu embaraço. "Edward" eu sibilei. "Aquela mulher estava nos assistindo. Ela viu o que fizemos".

Eu balancei a cabeça na direção dela. Edward olhou com o canto dos olhos. A mulher ainda estava nos observando atentamente. Ele se voltou para mim. "Basta ignorá-la, ela não vai nos incomodar." Ele sorriu suavemente. "Os outros vão querer saber o que está nos tomando tanto tempo". Ele piscou para mim.

Eu corei. "Ok" Suspirei em decepção. Eu não me importaria se nós pudéssemos ficar aqui o dia inteiro... exceto com a estranha mulher nos espreitando.

"Agora você sabe como nadar?"

"Você pode me mostrar de novo" eu respondi maliciosamente. Ele sorriu.

"Ei! Eddie e Bella-toco!"

Virei minha cabeça em direção à borda para ver Emmett acenando para nós, ladeado por Rosalie, Alice e Jasper. Eu grunhi em frustração. "Cale a boca, Emmett! E não se _atreva_ a me chamar de Bella-toco novamente! Eu pensei que nós tínhamos dito que encontraríamos vocês pessoal".

Emmett riu e me deu um positivo com os polegares. "Você vai transar com aquele garoto, Bells!" Uma mãe chocada cobriu os ouvidos das filhas e atirou um olhar penetrante à Emmett. "O que?" ele disse a ela. "As meninas vão ter que aprender os fatos da vida em breve." A mãe atirou um olhar de morte e saiu correndo. Eu não ficaria surpresa se ela chamasse a polícia.

Edward riu, alisando meu cabelo molhado. "Temos de ir, Bella".

Eu tentei desembaraçar-me dele, mas descobri que não podia fazer meus membros se moverem. "Eu pareço estar com problemas" eu admiti. "Eu acho que é porque você continua falando sujo para mim".

"Bella amor, essa foi a primeira vez que eu falei sujo para você" ele respondeu com naturalidade.

"O que?"

Ele sorriu. "Todas as outras vezes que eu mencionei que eu queria foder sua boceta ensopada e apertada ou lamber seus sucos eu estava apenas afirmando um fato. Quando eu disse a você minha fantasia hoje, eu não estava falando realmente sujo em tudo".

Levei um tempo para processar isso. "Então isso foi... leve?" Era difícil acreditar que o que aconteceu não foi nada além de extremamente quente.

"Eu nem sequer considerei-o remotamente sujo".

Minha boca pendia aberta em choque. Ele sorriu. "Então, isso significa que grave seria..."

"Eu planejo começar coisas muito, muito graves, Bella".

Eu senti minha perna estremecer quando eu lhe permiti me colocar no chão. Eu provavelmente babei também. Ele faria isso de verdade? Quão mais longe ele poderia ir do que aquilo que já havia acontecido? Eu olhei para ele quando ele sorriu maliciosamente e eu tive a sensação de que ele sabia exatamente como levar isto ao próximo nível.

"Tiveram uma boa foda?" Emmett perguntou. Bati-lhe no peito, sabendo que não iria machucá-lo.

"Cala a boca" eu murmurei. Os braços de Edward estavam na minha cintura e eu não poderia começar a me preocupar com nada. Tudo o que importava era Edward.

"Olá, Edward" veio uma voz educada por trás de nós. "Quem é sua amiga?"

Viramos para ver um homem loiro, que deveria ter sido um supermodelo. Ele estava com o braço em torno de uma mulher parecendo amável com cabelo castanho-aloirado. Ela era bonita também, mas de um modo maternal.

"Pai?" Edward disse, chocado. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Apenas tendo um pouco de diversão".

**EPOV**

Meus pais eram as últimas pessoas na terra que eu esperava encontrar no Wet'N Wild. Eu estreitei meus olhos enquanto eu olhava para eles. O cabelo da mamãe estava desarrumado, assim como do meu pai, e eles usavam seus trajes de banho como se tivessem acabado de colocá-los. Ok, talvez eu desejasse não ter imaginado isso. Eles tinham acabado de fazer sexo. Ew.

Bella, surpresa, olhou fixamente.

"Bella, essa é minha mãe e meu pai" eu apresentei-os. "Mãe e pai, esta é Bella Swan." Minha mãe sorriu gentilmente e apertou a mão do meu anjo. Meu pai fez o mesmo.

"Edward, por que você não nos apresentou antes?" minha mãe exigiu. "Poderíamos ter passado algum tempo em conjunto".

"Nós não tivemos o tempo... você sabe, com a faculdade e tudo" Eu menti. Na realidade, Bella e eu estávamos muito ocupados explorando o nosso relacionamento. Eu sorri, lembrando o que tinha acontecido há menos de cinco minutos.

"Bella, você se importaria se você e eu tivermos algum tempo juntas para nos conhecermos?" minha mãe perguntou. "Não mesmo" Bella respondeu, sorrindo seu sorriso deslumbrante. "Eu adoraria conhecer estas jovens senhoras também." Alice e Rosalie se juntaram a elas. Agora éramos só Jasper, Emmett, meu pai e eu. Fiquei imaginando quão inábil isso seria.

Sentamos em uma mesa enquanto nossas meninas se expunham ao sol. "Ei, Carlisle," Jasper disse. "É bom ver você de novo".

"É bom ver todos vocês novamente, inclusive você Edward" papai respondeu. Então seu rosto ficou sério e eu me perguntei o que estava por vir. "Espero que todos vocês estejam usando proteção?"

"Claro" Emmett e Jasper disseram juntos.

Eu empalideci.

Oh meu Deus, como eu poderia ter esquecido? Mentalmente eu me chutei. Como eu poderia colocar Bella em um risco como esse? Ela poderia facilmente ter engravidado. Ela pode até estar grávida agora... Eu me senti mal.

"Edward?" Papai perguntou. "Você está ficando verde. Você está bem?"

Tudo o que se passava pela minha mente era eu arruinando a vida de Bella apenas porque eu estava muito excitado para usar um preservativo.

"Maldição, Eddie," Emmett disse, "você não parece nada bem".

Eu rapidamente olhei para ver Bella parecendo muito embaraçada enquanto falava com minha mãe. Eu decidi que agora era o momento certo para pedir-lhe perdão.

**BPOV**

"Agora, Bella" disse a mãe de Edward quando todas deitamos nas toalhas para pegar um sol. "Você e Edward já fizeram amor?"

Eu tinha acabado de tomar um gole de água. Agora eu cuspi-a, quase engasgando com ela. Ela não era cheia de rodeios, era? Eu cuspiu o resto da água e corei escuro.

"Um, sim," Eu rangi.

"Eu pensei que sim. Vocês formam um casal lindo, querida" ela respondeu, nem um pouco constrangida. "Estou contente de ver que meu filho está tão interessado por você. Eu não o via tão feliz há muitos anos".

Eu sorri. O amor que eu sentia por Edward era um cobertor que me cobria constantemente. Havia momentos em que era tão forte que eu sentia que eu deveria dar o amor para toda a gente à minha volta. Eu o amava tanto que quase machucava. Eu assisti-o de costas enquanto ele falava com o pai.

"Eu amo suas unhas" Rosalie disse, tomando a mão da mãe de Edward. "Onde você conseguiu fazer isso?"

"Tucson. Elas não são adoráveis?

"Sra. Cullen," Alice começou.

"Oh, por favor, me chame de Esme" ela disse, sorrindo gentilmente. "Todo mundo chama".

"Esme" ela emendou. "Onde você conseguiu o seu traje de banho? É tão bonitinho!" Esme usava um biquíni amarelo com sóis laranja.

"Que bom que você gostou! Comprei-o em Tucson também." Ela virou-se para mim. "Agora, Bella. Eu sei como, no auge do amor jovem, você pode ser esquecida. Você tem certeza de usar proteção?"

Eu corei escuro e foquei no padrão da toalha que eu estava deitada. "Sim" eu consegui.

"Bella usa pílula desde o primeiro ano" Alice respondeu. "Ajuda com o seu período" ela explicou.

Olhei para minha melhor amiga. "Muito obrigada, Alice" eu sibilei sarcasticamente.

"De nada!" Ela respondeu brilhantemente, não percebendo meu tom ácido.

Esme deu um tapinha no meu braço. "Estou tão feliz que vocês dois estão sendo responsáveis, querida." Seus olhos passaram por mim, vincando a testa. "Porque, Edward, você está bem? Você parece doente".

Virei-me para ver Edward de pé na minha frente, olhando como se ele apenas tivesse engolido queijo velho. Eu me levantei e fui até ele, envolvendo meus braços em torno de sua cintura. "O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei. Ele não olhou para mim.

"Bella, eu tenho sido tão estúpido" ele disse.

Imediatamente, o meu coração reagiu exagerado. "O que há de errado?" eu repeti.

"Eu sinto muito".

"Apenas me diga qual é o problema!" Eu exigi.

Ele levou seus olhos até os meus. "Eu não tenho a certeza de ter usado preservativo".

Eu respirei de alívio. "Estou tão feliz que você não estava prestes a me dizer que você me enganou" eu disse. "Então eu teria que te matar e a garota também".

"Mas, Bella, você não está chateada?"

Eu sorri gentilmente e segurei seu rosto. "Edward, eu tomo pílula. Você sabe, controle da natalidade?" De repente seu rosto despertou em compreensão. O alívio lavando-o como uma onda.

"Então você não vai ficar grávida?"

Eu ri. "Não".

"Edward e Bella vão ter um bebê!" Emmett cantou, correndo até nós. "Parabéns, mano".

"Cale a boca, Emmett" Edward disparou para trás, ainda aliviado.

"Por que as pessoas ficam _dizendo_ isso?"

"Porque você realmente precisa calar a boca" Rose respondeu. Emmett recorreu a ela, olhando como se ele tivesse sido bloqueado. Ela sorriu em sua expressão chateada. "Agora me beije." Emmett agradeceu feliz, dando-lhe um intenso beijo apaixonado. Quando ele a liberou, ela parecia atordoada. Acho que só havia um homem que poderia domar Rosalie.

"Então, quando foi a última vez que vocês dois tiveram uma _noite de cinema_?" Edward perguntou a seus pais, piscando para Carlisle.

Esme corou e deu um tapa de leve em seu braço. "Edward! Não seja tão rude. Bella não é rude com todos, por que você não pode aprender com ela? Se você tiver sorte ela pode esfregar isso para fora de você".

Edward sorriu maliciosamente para mim. "Espero que sim" ele ronronou.

Corei escuro e tentou agir como se o fundo do meu biquíni não estivesse molhado novamente.

Conversei com Carlisle um pouco antes de ele e Esme irem embora. Eles se afastaram, de mãos dadas. Eu suspirei, sorrindo. Eles me deram a esperança de que o verdadeiro amor pode durar. Edward me arrastou para mais alguns brinquedos de água antes que começasse a escurecer. Decidimos ir para casa porque todos nós precisávamos seriamente dormir antes das aulas recomeçarem amanhã.

Eu estava prestes a entrar no carro de Alice quando Edward me parou, puxando meu pulso. "Vem cá, sexy" ele ronronou, puxando-me para seu peito. Eu obedeci feliz. Seus braços em volta da minha cintura e os meus circulando seu pescoço.

"Eu amo você" Edward murmurou no meu ouvido. "Me desculpe por ser tão egoísta que eu nunca sequer pensei em proteção".

"Eu te perdôo." Eu olhei para ele e pisquei. "Ainda que eu possa pensar em algumas maneiras que você pode fazer isto para mim..."

Ele sorriu e inclinou-se para pressionar os lábios apaixonadamente contra os meus.


	8. Cap 8 Estouro

**N.T.: **Twilight não pertence a mim nem à Oriana de la Rose (autora dessa história), os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo ****8. Estouro**

**BPOV**

Alice me levou para a aula naquela manhã. Eu estava me sentindo ansiosa e animada para a aula de artes - a única aula que Edward e eu compartilhamos. Eu trabalhava duro em História e na temida Matemática. Eu era apenas uma caloura na faculdade, então eu tinha um monte de aulas obrigatórias que eu odiava.

Finalmente, depois de horas intermináveis de espera a minha última aula do dia estava perto. Eu quase corri para a aula de artes. Quando entrei na sala a primeira coisa que notei foi que o Sr. Cook, o professor, tinha colocado uma grande tela contra a parede direita, empurrando as mesas próximas para longe. Era enorme, mais alta que eu e pelo menos quinze metros de comprimento.

Edward já estava em sua cadeira quando me sentei. "Sr. Cook disse que nós faremos um grupo de pintura hoje" o objeto de minha obsessão disse. Fiquei contente que hoje eu estivesse vestida com um vestido de verão verde esmeralda. Ele acentuava minhas curvas, mas alargava-se no final, chegando apenas abaixo do meio da coxa.

Seus olhos caíram sobre mim apreciativamente. "Você está absolutamente impressionante hoje, Bella," ele disse, inclinando-se para beijar-me profundamente nos lábios. Talvez eu estivesse muito sensível, mas eu beijei-o de volta apaixonadamente e um coro de assobios veio dos alunos que chegaram. Edward rompeu, rindo muito. Corei escuro e me foquei sobre o que o Sr. Cook estava dizendo. As instruções eram que teríamos que pintar alguma coisa na tela - não muito grande nem muito pequeno. Era muito difícil se concentrar enquanto Edward moveu sua mão mais próxima de minha coxa em direção ao meu centro.

Apertando minhas pernas juntas, eu mordi meu lábio para não gemer.

A aula foi interessante naquele dia. Depois que todos pintaram sua própria parte nós recuamos para observar toda a peça. De alguma forma, tudo parecia se encaixar - as cores escuras e pinceladas largas juntamente com as tintas brilhantes e linhas delicadas. Edward se recusou a deixar-me ver o que ele pintou de modo que apenas quando todo mundo parou eu pude ver. Era uma única rosa com um anel de ouro ao redor do caule. Mas a única coisa que fez meus olhos arregalarem era que ela era tão real que eu juro que eu poderia ter esticado minha mão e a tocado. Eu gostaria de saber se a faixa de ouro tinha algum significado.

"Uau, você é bom" eu respirei.

Ele riu e colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura. "Não é verdade" ele disse humildemente. "Vamos, a aula acabou". Quando saímos do prédio vimos Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie e Alice esperando por nós.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Eu perguntei, olhando Emmett cautelosamente.

Seus braços de aço ondulado enquanto falava. "Vamos jogar um jogo!"

"Você não conte comigo se for Go Fish*", eu respondi.

_* Go Fish: __Usando um baralho padrão de 52 cartas, sete são distribuídas a cada jogador, ou nove se houver apenas quatro ou menos jogadores. O restante das cartas é espalhado em uma pilha não ordenada referenciado como 'oceano'. A pessoa que está com a carta pergunta para a outra a sua esquerda se ela tem determinada carta, se a pessoa tiver a carta que você perguntou ela tem que te entregar, se ela não tiver você pega uma carta do 'oceano'. Vence o jogo quem ficar com mais cartas na mão! Esse jogo também tem uma variação, chamada de versão 'strip', onde além de entregar a carta a pessoa também entrega uma peça de roupa, sendo que o número de cartas no início do jogo é o mesmo número de peças de roupas._

"Oh, Bella, vamos lá" disse Alice, pegando meu braço. "Vai ser divertido!"

Eles arrastaram Edward e eu para longe, empilhando-nos nos dois carros. Eles não me disseram para onde estávamos indo, mas eu percebi assim que entramos no estacionamento de um bar. "Estamos brincando de um _jogo de beber_?" Eu exigi. Álcool e eu não nos misturávamos bem.

Nenhum deles respondeu, em vez disso fui puxada para dentro do bar. De repente eu estava feliz por não estar usando o meu padrão de jeans e camisa combinando. Havia uma única mesa de sinuca, que já estava sendo usada, e dezenas de tendas e mesas para sentar. O bar ficava contra a parede distante.

"Ok," Emmett disse assim que nos sentamos em uma tenda "O jogo é chamado de Disparo. Alguém diz uma palavra, torradas, por exemplo, e a outra pessoa diz a primeira palavra que vem à sua cabeça. Conseqüentemente este é o nome do jogo".

Eu apenas olhei para ele. "Emmett, você realmente sabe o que a palavra 'conseqüentemente' significa?"

Ele suspirou e revirou os olhos, sorrindo. "Por que todos pensam que eu sou tão estúpido?"

"Porque você age como um" Rose respondeu, dando tapinhas de piedade em seu ombro. "Agora, pare de tentar soar como Edward, você não é tão esperto quanto você pensa que é." Ele parecia chateado, mas um beijo de Rosalie e ele era um homem feliz novamente. Ela começou a explicar o jogo. "Ok, Bella. O objetivo do jogo é dizer a primeira palavra que vem à cabeça sempre que uma pessoa lhe diz uma palavra aleatória. Você tem três segundos para responder e se você não fizer isso, você tem uma penalidade. Alice e eu te mostraremos." Rose virou-se para Alice e disse "carro".

Alice rapidamente respondeu, "cinto de segurança".

"Isso parece simples" eu respondi, sabendo que ia ser mais difícil do que parecia.

"E o giro será a partir da esquerda para a direita. De quem for a vez pode perguntar a qualquer um que quiser".

"Eu começo!" Emmett gritou. Jasper foi até o bar, retornando com seis doses de vidro e uma garrafa cheia de líquido de cor âmbar. Emmett sorriu, incidindo sobre Jasper. "Jasper!" Ele pensou por um momento. "Sutiã" Emmett disse rapidamente.

"Rendas" Jasper disse, sorrindo com orgulho. Alice corou. Eu não estava certa se eu queria saber se Alice tinha um sutiã de renda.

O jogo continuou inocentemente, sem que ninguém fizesse asneira. Eu sorri e vi as pessoas tomarem a sua vez. Então foi a vez de Edward.

Ele piscou para mim e eu pensei que ele ia dizer algo embaraçoso. Mas ao invés disso, ele simplesmente declarou, "Disparo-Picante"

"Que tipo de palavra é essa?" Eu zombei.

"3-2-1" Rosalie fez a contagem regressiva. "Bella! Você tem que tomar uma dose!"

"Isso não é justo!" Eu gritei, indignada.

"Sim, é, Bella. Vai fundo!" Emmett cantava animadamente.

Jasper serviu-me uma dose do que quer-que-seja-isso. Tomando o copo suavemente em minhas mãos, eu cheirei. Antes que eu pudesse falar-me para parar, eu bebi. O álcool fez um rastro de fogo queimando na minha garganta antes de se instalar confortavelmente no meu estômago. Eu tossi bruscamente.

"Você está bem?" Edward me perguntou. Eu concordei e sorri para ele. Aquela primeira dose me fez menos nervosa. "É a sua vez, Bella" ele disse suavemente.

Olhei ao redor da mesa antes do meu olhar finalmente descansar em Edward. Eu sorri maliciosamente e eu assisti-o sorrir em resposta, um pouco surpreso. Eu acho que ele nunca ficou nervoso.

"Então, Edward", eu comecei. Eu pensei por um instante. Que palavra eu queria perguntar a ele...? De repente, ela bateu-me como um trem de carga. "Morangos".

Imediatamente, ele entendeu. Minha mente voltou exatamente a ontem, quando ele tinha me amarrado à cama. Lembrei-me da forma como a fruta tinha deslizado sobre a minha pele suada, sua língua trilhando logo atrás. Eu balancei a cabeça para limpá-la, eu estava começando a ficar muito excitada novamente a partir de meras memórias.

"1-2" contou Rose.

"Deliciosos" Edward disse, seus olhos piscando de calor. Eles eram abrasadores, devorando-me com apenas um olhar. Sua voz enviou uma onda de desejo direto para o meu centro. Eu cruzei as pernas mais apertadas para não ficar molhada, embora provavelmente já era tarde demais.

"Você não pode dizer isso" Alice protestou.

"Ninguém disse que tinha que ser um objeto" Edward apontou, já esfregando o dedo sobre a pele exposta do meu joelho. Eu tremi.

"É a minha vez!" Emmett gritou. "Liberdade" ele atirou para Rosalie.

"Zoo!"

"Que tipo de resposta é 'zoológico'?"

Ela olhou para ele. "Uma maldita muito boa".

"Ok, Rosie, você está certa. Isso é uma resposta fodidamente boa" ele recuou rapidamente.

Eu ri.

Em pouco tempo nós todos tivemos pelo menos seis doses de penalidades. Embora eu estivesse perdendo mais. Eu pendi para Edward para um apoio muito necessário. Edward e Jasper jogavam, mas não beberam, uma vez que estavam dirigindo.

"Bella" Era a vez de Emmett. Suspirei. Por que ele sempre me escolhia? Suas palavras um pouco atrapalhadas enquanto ele balançava em sua cadeira.

Eu tentei olhar para ele, mas foi difícil, pois ele continuava se movendo. "Sim, Emmett?"

"Sexo".

"Edward" foi a minha resposta imediata.

Se eu estivesse sóbria eu teria ficado mais vermelha do que uma cereja. Todo mundo começou a rir tanto que eu tinha certeza que íamos sufocar sem oxigênio. Passou alguns minutos antes de minhas palavras alcançarem minha mente. Mas a minha resposta tinha sido honesta. Edward caminhava lado a lado com o sexo, pelo menos para mim.

Oh Deus, eu acabei de dizer isso mesmo?

**EPOV**

Bella pressionou-se contra mim, mais do que um pouco tonta pelo álcool. Ela tentou prender seus braços em meus ombros, mas manteve suas mãos deslizando pelo meu peito. Eu já podia sentir meu pau ficando duro. Eu balancei a cabeça para limpar a minha mente dos pensamentos inadequados com Bella. Ela estava tornando isso muito, _muito_ difícil.

"Bella" Emmett disse, tentando focalizar seus olhos. "Sexo".

"Edward" veio sua voz doce e inocente.

Ela se mexeu no meu colo, roçando em volta, aquela bunda maravilhosa em meu pau já duro. Eu mordi segurando um gemido. Gargalhadas irromperam em sua resposta, mas isso me excitou. Encostando no meu peito, ela começou a brincar com a minha mão livre, arrastando a ponta dos dedos sobre a minha pele. Eu tremi. De repente ela parou, dura.

"Oh Deus, eu acabei de dizer isso mesmo?" ela disse fracamente.

Abaixei-me ao ouvido dela. "Eu receio que sim, Bella." Ela corou e se contorceu desconfortavelmente no meu colo. Eu sufoquei meus sons, mas não tão bem para que o sóbrio Jasper não tivesse escutado. Ele sorriu para mim.

"Tendo problemas, Edward?" ele perguntou, sorrindo com conhecimento de causa.

"Eu não diria nada se eu fosse você, Jazz" Eu rebati assim que Alice começou a desabotoar as calças do meu melhor amigo. Ela estava mais perdida do que Bella. Alice riu quando Jasper acalmou suas mãos, parecendo como se fosse um homem morrendo tendo a escolha de vida ou morte. Ele a queria, mas ele não poderia se aproveitar dela enquanto ela estava bêbada.

Eu sabia exatamente como ele se sentia. Levou toda a minha força de vontade para manter-me longe de atacar o meu anjo agora. Mas ela estava bêbada e seria errado da minha parte.

Logo foi a minha vez e eu sabia o que eu queria perguntar a ela. Meus braços, agora em torno de sua cintura, puxaram-na para mim enquanto eu falei em seu ouvido. "Cordas" eu ronronei, lambendo a concha de sua orelha. Ela estremeceu e girou em meus braços, agora se encaixando em mim. Cada perna de um lado meu e seus braços em volta do meu pescoço. Ela mordeu os lábios, algo que achei _extremamente_ sexy, e me olhou através de seus cílios. Eu não acho que alguém estava contando o tempo agora então não importava que ela levasse mais tempo para responder. Além disso, ela tinha álcool suficiente.

"Língua" ela disse em uma voz abafada, pressionando os lábios aos meus. Sua língua lambeu meu lábio inferior pedindo entrada e eu prontamente lhe dei. Fiquei um pouco surpreso, mas não podia afastá-la de mim. Em vez disso, apertei meus braços em torno de seu corpo delicioso. Eu chupava sua língua, passando minhas mãos pelas suas costas até sua bunda firme. Ela gemia na minha boca, fazendo com que o meu tesão ficasse ainda mais proeminente.

Deixei a sua boca para que ela pudesse respirar e continuei a lamber e beijar seu pescoço. Ela ofegou, seu glorioso peito arfando. Suas mãos seguravam meu cabelo quase dolorosamente, mas eu não me importava.

Emmett puxou Rosalie para um canto escuro e começou a agir como se eles fossem as duas únicas pessoas na Terra. Jasper saiu para encontrar um momento de privacidade com Alice, só que ele não parecia estar indo para algum tipo europeu de posição sexual como Emmett e Rose estavam fazendo.

"Edward?"

Virei-me para a minha Bella. Ela estava linda como sempre, mas o verde tornou-a ainda mais deslumbrante. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo – parando no profundo V de seu vestido, expondo seus seios deliciosos, a pele sedosa de suas coxas, seu vestido levantado até a cintura. Eu inalei agudamente e tentei pensar em qualquer coisa menos no seu corpo de sereia.

"Bella" eu gemi.

Ela me ignorou e deslizou suas mãos pelo meu peito até a cintura da minha calça. Meus músculos se contraíram sob seus dedos pequenos e delicados. Ela apertou seus lábios mais uma vez contra a minha boca.

Desta vez, eu tomei o controle. Eu segurei seus seios e enfiei minha língua em sua boca quente. Eu explorei a caverna de sua boca enquanto minhas mãos faziam uma expedição em seu corpo. Elas deslizaram para baixo do material macio do vestido e sob a bainha. Toquei seu centro para descobrir que ela não usava nenhuma calcinha.

De repente eu estava tão duro que foi doloroso. Mas eu não podia tomá-la - ela estava bêbada, enfraquecida. Mordi o lábio e suavemente a empurrei para longe.

Seus grandes olhos chocolate olharam para mim, cheios de mágoa. "Você não me quer" ela disse baixinho.

"Isso não é o que eu quis dizer, Bella" eu respondi rapidamente. "É apenas que... você não está exatamente sóbria agora e seria errado para mim tirar vantagem de você."

Ela me olhou fixamente. "Então você acha que está se aproveitando de mim se eu quero fuder com você desorientadamente."

Oh, meu... ela _nunca_ tinha falado assim antes. Era sempre eu que falava sujo com ela. Mas agora eu definitivamente podia ver por que ela gostava tanto. Eu gemi alto, meus quadris empurraram, pressionando seu núcleo quente, despido contra minha ereção. Minha consciência e meu desejo lutaram entre si. Eu ainda estava tentando descobrir qual deles ganhou quando Bella falou de novo.

"Eu não me importaria nada se você se aproveitasse de mim" ela falou inclinando-se, deslizando o zíper da minha calça com uma velocidade que pensava que uma pessoa embriagada não seria capaz de fazer. Antes que eu tivesse tempo para reagir, sua mão escorregou em minhas calças e boxer, fechando suavemente sobre meu pau.

Eu gemi, incapaz de detê-la. Meus olhos fecharam e eu segurei firmemente na ponta da mesa para não jogá-la para o banco e empurrar-me dentro ela. Eu mantive-me dizendo que ela estava bêbada e que nós estávamos em um bar lotado.

Sua mão se moveu lentamente sobre mim, arrastando as unhas sobre a pele sensível. Ondas de choque subiam através de mim. Eu lutei pelo controle. Se ela continuasse assim eu não seria capaz de pensar com clareza e então eu não seria capaz de controlar o que fazer. Eu poderia tirar proveito dela.

"Bella... nós não podemos... fazer... isso" eu engasguei quando ela pegou o ritmo.

"Por que não?"

Deus, isso era tão bom. Eu nunca quis que ela parasse. Mas ela devia!

"Porque eu poderia perder o controle", eu ofeguei.

Abri os olhos para encontrá-la olhando para mim, as sobrancelhas levantadas. "Você não acha que esse poderia ser o ponto, Edward?" Ela lambeu lentamente os lábios e desceu com a mão livre. Eu assisti, fascinado, como ela varreu um pouco do suco de seu núcleo escorrendo para sua mão. Então ela massageou isso em meu pau duro e latejante. Eu gemi. Teríamos que fazer isso de novo quando ela estivesse sóbria.

Isso estava tomando toda a minha força de vontade para impedir-me de saltar sobre ela. Eu estava tão perto, tão perigosamente perto de jogar todo esse debate pela janela e apenas dar a ela o que ela queria.

"Você não gosta de sentir isso, Edward?" Ela ronronou no meu ouvido. "Não seria muito melhor se você estivesse dentro de mim?"

Apenas o pensamento de estar dentro de sua boceta apertada, quente, _encharcada _enviou-me para o pico da insanidade. Sem esperar para fechar a minha calça, eu pulei da cadeira e peguei Bella em meus braços. Eu andei tão rápido quanto eu poderia até o carro de Jasper. Eu não me importava agora em levá-lo, ele ainda poderia dirigir de volta com Emmett.

Eu devo ter ido a oitenta quilômetros pra casa. Era um milagre que não tivesse policiais atrás de mim.

Enquanto eu dirigia, Bella passava suas mãos no meu corpo, provocando gemidos de mim. Quando eu a puxei até a casa, eu a peguei nos meus braços e quase corri para a porta da frente. Ela riu quando eu tive dificuldade para encaixar a chave na fechadura.

Uma vez lá dentro, eu coloquei-a no chão sobre seus pés e tranquei a porta atrás de nós. Ela sorriu sedutoramente para mim e tocou minha calça aberta.

"Você está pronto para mim, baby?" Bella perguntou, apertando seu corpo contra o meu.

Oh Deus, eu tinha uma escolha muito difícil a fazer.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__Quero reviews!!! Tem muita gente acompanhando essa fic e ninguém comenta!!! Apertem o botãozinho verde ali e deixem seu comentário!!!_

_Domingo postarei uma one-shot aqui... espero que acompanhem!!  
_

_Até o próximo capítulo._

_Ju_


	9. Cap 9 Cavalgando

**Capítulo ****9. Cavalgando**

**EPOV**

Eu estava tentando decidir o que era certo. Eu sabia que eu amava Bella, mas como ela se sentiria sobre isso se estivesse sóbria? Será que ela ia querer que eu a tomasse assim? Ela não se opôs aos meus avanços antes, mas isso não significa que ela não iria ressentir-se comigo por fazer amor com ela nesta condição. Seus dedos brincavam com os botões da minha camisa.

"Por que você insiste em lutar comigo?" ela perguntou, suas palavras nem mesmo um pouco atrapalhadas. Fiquei surpreendido com sua clareza, talvez o desejo a tivesse deixado ligeiramente sóbria. "Eu quero você, Edward. Quero você agora mais do que já quis qualquer coisa na minha vida" ela disse, levantando os olhos para encontrar os meus. Aqueles grandes olhos escuros de chocolate olhando para os meus. "Eu _preciso_ de você".

Eu parei, congelado com a indecisão.

Então ela fez algo que eu nunca a tinha visto fazer antes - algo que me fez imediatamente duro. Ela segurou minha camisa entre os punhos e me empurrou de volta para o sofá com confiança. Ela piscou e cruzou os braços, avaliando-me meio deitado no sofá. Este era um lado dela que eu nunca tinha visto. Ela não oscilava como alguém em sua condição faria e seus olhos não estavam vidrados. Em vez disso, ela me olhou como se fosse uma pantera a espreitar.

Seu sorriso era sexy e perverso.

"Você não me quer, Edward?" veio sua voz baixa. Ela caminhou lentamente em minha direção, seus quadris girando de uma forma que me deixou com água na boca. Eu era impotente para deter meus olhos buscando sobre seu apetite. O material verde do vestido agarrado ao seu corpo. Seus mamilos estavam bem visíveis através do tecido transparente.

Ela também não usava sutiã?

Oh Deus, essa mulher ia me matar! Segurei o braço do sofá com minha mão esquerda. Minhas calças estavam dolorosamente apertadas e Bella não estava ajudando - ela estava tornando isso pior.

Aproximando-se, ela tirou os cabelos da torção que tinha sido elaborada antes. A cachoeira de cor chocolate de cabelo caiu sobre os ombros. Seus olhos nunca vacilaram dos meus enquanto ela continuou. Engoli em seco e me contorci no sofá. Eu estava malditamente duro.

Correndo as mãos pelo seu corpo, Bella lentamente desfez o laço na parte de trás do seu pescoço, que prendia o vestido. "Não quer ver o que está sob o meu vestido?" ela perguntou, não permitindo que o material revelasse o seu belo corpo. Eu não teria sido capaz de falar mesmo que eu quisesse. Concordei vigorosamente em resposta.

Sorridente, ela deixou o tecido escorregar e ele caiu no chão, acumulando à sua volta. Embora eu tivesse visto ela nua antes, não era nada comparado com a maneira como ela parecia agora. Eu amava minha Bella corando, mas esta tentadora era um outro lado dela. Ela transpirava confiança e eu me encontrei excitado. Ela sabia exatamente o que queria. E queria-o agora. Com um longo olhar para ela, eu gemi. Se ela não viesse para cá em breve, eu ia pular nela. Eu assisti como ela caminhou em minha direção, subindo no meu colo, enroscando-se em mim. Seus braços ficaram em seus lados, perfeitamente imóveis.

"Bella" eu gemi, erguendo meus quadris. Isso fez com que seu núcleo quente presionasse contra meu pau coberto.

Debrucei-me para frente para pressionar os meus lábios contra os dela, mas ela colocou as mãos em meus ombros, me segurando.

"Desta vez eu estou no controle, Senhor Edward Cullen" ela disse confiante.

**BPOV**

Eu sentia como se meu corpo estivesse flutuando no ar, como se eu fosse removida deste mundo. Mas neste momento eu queria Edward. E eu estava indo tê-lo. Eu não me importava que eu estava nua, não me importava que ele estava me olhando como se tivesse visto um fantasma, de olhos arregalados e sem pestanejar.

"Desta vez eu estou no controle, Senhor Edward Cullen" eu disse.

Eu rapidamente desfiz os botões da camisa e puxei-a para fora, descartando-a no chão. Minhas mãos correram sobre seus músculos. Ele era tão lindo. Normalmente, eu sentia como se ele fosse um deus com o qual eu tinha sido abençoada. No entanto, esta noite eu era sua igual. Ele tremeu sob o meu toque e eu adorei. Ele era tão afetado por mim quanto eu era por ele.

Debrucei-me para ele, lambendo uma linha até seu peito e pescoço. Ele engasgou suavemente quando eu mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha. As mãos de Edward agarraram meus quadris com força, esfregando deliciosamente seus polegares sobre a minha pele. Eu permiti-lhe muito. No entanto, suas calças tinham que ir.

Levantei-me para deixar Edward despir-se completamente. Mas ele estava muito lento para mim e eu arranquei completamente sua boxer para fora. As bordas da minha visão estavam um pouco embaçadas. Quando eu vi Edward nu, seu pau duro esperando por mim, algo em mim estourou. De repente, eu tinha que tê-lo. _Agora._

**EPOV**

Bella tinha arrancado minha boxer para baixo rudemente, suas unhas raspando meus quadris. Eu mordi meu lábio duramente enquanto a assistia. Ela olhou para mim e eu vi sua mudança. Algo em seus olhos mudou. Foi quando seus lábios caíram em cima dos meus.

Imediatamente, nossas bocas se abriram, nossas línguas dançando ferozmente juntas. Seus pequenos dedos enrolados em meu cabelo quase dolorosamente quando eu puxei-a mais para perto. Eu senti seus seios pressionarem contra meu peito, seus mamilos contra a minha pele. Estávamos de pé agora, mas eu queria sentir suas paredes molhadas em volta do meu pau.

"No chão" ela ordenou, ofegante do nosso beijo.

"Sim, senhora" respondi sorrindo. Sentei-me no chão da minha sala e observei enquanto Bella se ajoelhou em cima de mim. Ela me empurrou de volta para a posição horizontal. Quando ela rastejou até o meu corpo, eu senti o cheiro da sua excitação. Eu estava tão duro que isso foi doloroso.

"Eu vou montar você" ela ronronou em meu ouvido, pairando acima de mim. "Eu vou foder você, Edward, tão forte que nós dois estaremos doloridos pela manhã." Sexo pingava de sua língua. Minha respiração engatou, quadris resistindo. Quando meus quadris subiram, a cabeça do meu pau roçou seu clitóris encharcado.

Ela gemeu e eu tentei me segurar de tomá-la selvagemente como um animal. Sem aviso, ela caiu sobre mim. Foi tão rápido e áspero, mas era exatamente o que eu precisava no momento. Eu engasguei, agarrando sua cintura. Ela arqueou e gritou, apertando as mãos nos meus ombros.

"Oh Deus, Edward!"

Então ela começou a cavalgar comigo. Eu cerrei meus dentes, meu pau indo fundo dentro dela. Ela ofegava pesadamente enquanto se movia. Eu via seus seios saltando deliciosamente. Eu beliscava suavemente seus mamilos com meus dedos e massageava seus seios. Sua cabeça caiu para frente. Ela começou a gritar com cada movimento dos nossos quadris, humildemente no início, depois mais alto.

Eu senti a minha libertação se aproximando de mim. Meu dedo esfregou sua protuberância sensível e ela engasgou.

"Porra, Edward" ela respirou. "Oh _merda_!"

Eu nunca a tinha ouvido praguejar tanto. Mas eu gostei muito. Ela então começou a cavalgar-me tão rápido que poderia ter sido doloroso, mas não foi.

"Deus, Bella" eu gemi quando ela arrastou as unhas no meu peito. Eu a empurrei mais profundamente em mim, minhas mãos segurando sua cintura fortemente para mim.

Sem aviso, eu vim, esvaziando dentro da minha Bella. Poucos segundos depois ela gritou, gozando quase violentamente. Suas paredes quentes cerradas em torno de mim, ordenhando meu pau.

**BPOV**

Meu orgasmo veio acoplado com a leveza em minha cabeça e a criação de tal prazer no meu corpo que eu pensei que explodiria. Eu gritei quando a sólida parede de êxtase bateu em mim. Luzes multicoloridas estouraram atrás de minhas pálpebras e eu enrijeci.

Levou um tempo antes de eu voltar a mim mesma. Meus dedos estavam enrolados e me concentrei em relaxar o meu corpo tenso. Deitei-me no peito de Edward, seus braços em volta de mim. Ele passou os dedos suavemente para cima e para baixo do meu corpo. Eu tremi.

Eu estava cansada demais para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser dormir, e então eu logo caí na escuridão. Parecia apenas alguns momentos depois quando algo me acordou.

"Bella, amor" ele sussurrou ao meu ouvido. "Há aulas hoje."

Eu gemi e me enrolei de lado, puxando a coberta até meu queixo. Eu estava com dor de cabeça e agora tudo que eu queria fazer era dormir.

"Aqui está uma aspirina. Vai ajudar com a sua ressaca."

Abri um olho para ver a face gloriosa de Edward a algumas polegadas da minha. Ele tinha puxado as persianas e cortinas, envolvendo o quarto na escuridão. De alguma forma eu estava deitada em sua cama. Será que ele me levou para sua casa ontem? Eu tentei sentar-me, mas foi como se alguém tivesse batido na minha cabeça com um martelo, então afundei-me nos lençóis, gemendo de dor.

"Eu acho que faltar um dia não vai doer" ele murmurou.

"O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei, minha voz grave. Eu precisava horrivelmente escovar os dentes - a minha língua parecia como se um esquilo tivesse dormido nela na noite passada.

"Você não se lembra?

Ele entregou-me a água e a aspirina. Eu consegui tomá-las ao mesmo tempo enquanto ficava deitada, sem engasgos. Olhei para ele para encontrar seus grandes olhos esmeralda me olhando com cautela.

"Não" eu respondi com cautela. Algo tinha acontecido na noite passada, eu simplesmente não conseguia me lembrar. Maldito álcool! Por que ele foi mesmo inventado? Lembrei-me de ir ao bar e jogar Estouro, mas tudo depois estava distorcido. "O que aconteceu?" Eu perguntei. "Por que eu estou na sua casa?" Assim que eu perguntei isso, tudo veio à tona para mim. Eu tinha praticamente me atirado em Edward quando estávamos no bar. Alice tinha falado comigo em não usar qualquer roupa íntima ontem. Lembrei de mim voltando à sua casa e cavalgando Edward no chão da sala. Corei assim que me lembrei o que eu tinha dito a ele.

"Você se lembra agora?" ele perguntou.

Acho que eu parecia um peixe com minha boca aberta. "Sim" eu respirei.

"Você está chateada?"

Isto atirou-me em um laço. Por que no mundo eu estaria chateada? "O que você está falando? Por que eu estaria chateada?"

Ele me olhou como se a resposta fosse óbvia. "Porque eu tomei você enquanto você estava... embriagada".

"Se eu me lembro corretamente, era eu quem estava cavalgando _você." _Eu corei novamente percebendo o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. "E o que faria você pensar que eu não queria você? De todas as idéias tolas... Edward, eu sempre quero você. Às vezes eu penso que há algo errado comigo porque eu preciso tanto de você".

Ele sorriu timidamente.

"É tão errado fazer amor com a mulher que você ama?" Eu pedi, segurando seu rosto com as palmas das minhas mãos.

"Eu estava sendo estúpido" ele disse desviando o olhar.

"Você não é estúpido. Você estava apenas sendo tolo."

Seus olhos se mantiveram nos meus por um segundo. "Estou feliz que você não está chateada. Eu só estava preocupado que você pensaria que eu tinha tirado vantagem de você".

"Já fizemos tanto, o que é um pouco de sexo bêbado?" Eu corei um pouco.

Ele sorriu perversamente. "Isso foi muito mais do que 'um pouco de sexo bêbado', Bella. Esse foi o sexo mais intenso que eu já tive".

"E quanto de sexo você já teve, Edward?" Eu perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha, esperando a sua resposta.

"Tanto quanto você teve" ele respondeu. De repente, ele pulou na cama ao meu lado. O colchão me jogou no ar. Eu gritei de surpresa, a minha dor cabeça de repente voltando.

Ele riu. Eu dei um soco no seu peito, mas eu duvido que isso doeu nele. "Não _faça_ isso!" Eu gemi e afundei de volta no travesseiro. Seus olhos encarando meu corpo com fome. Foi então que eu percebi que ainda estava nua. Eu rapidamente puxei os cobertores para trás até me cobrir.

"Desculpe-me se eu trouxe sua dor de cabeça de volta" meu amor disse.

"Estou feliz por não ter sido jogada para cima" eu respondi. Lentamente, a dor na minha cabeça começou a diminuir, pelo que eu fui grata. Senti a exaustão me arrastando e minhas pálpebras caíram.

Edward segurou minha bochecha. "Durma, meu amor" ele murmurou. "Você precisa descansar." Fechei meu olhos. Seus lábios macios tocaram os meus gentilmente, docemente.

"Edward?" Eu respirei.

"Sim?"

"Eu... te amo".

Ele riu e envolveu seus braços em volta de mim. Minhas costas pressionadas em seu peito. Calor irradiando em minha pele. "Você é minha vida agora".

Então eu caí no escuro agradavelmente.

* * *

_N.T. Estão gostando??? Deixem reviews e faço uma surpresa pra vc's!!!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	10. Cap 10 Meu Coração

**Capítulo 10. Meu Coração**

**BPOV **

Quando eu acordei estava escuro lá fora. Aparentemente, eu tinha dormido acabando com a minha ressaca, por isso a minha cabeça já não estava me matando. O martelo de agonia dentro do meu cérebro tinha ido embora e eu poderia pensar mais claramente de novo. Meus olhos se abriram para ver a cama vazia ao meu lado. O travesseiro tinha um amassado como se alguém tivesse dormido ao meu lado. Sorri ligeiramente e enterrei meu rosto nele, inalando o seu perfume.

Foi então que comecei a me perguntar aonde Edward tinha ido. Levantei-me para fora da cama. O ar frio bateu no meu corpo nu. Eu tremi. O som fraco de um chuveiro ligado parecia vir do banheiro. Eu sorri e rapidamente fui até a porta, abrindo-a em silêncio. O som ficou mais alto imediatamente. Eu vi a forma nua de Edward através do vidro da porta do chuveiro.

Ele era glorioso. Eu fiquei lá por pelo menos dois minutos, apenas olhando para seu corpo finamente esculpido, os músculos em toda parte, mas não de forma excessiva. Seus braços fortes estavam acima de sua cabeça enquanto ele lavava o cabelo com qualquer sabão que ele usava. Meus olhos se arrastaram para baixo de seu corpo, olhando famintos para cada característica. A abrangência forte do seu peito, a linha do cabelo que começava logo abaixo do seu umbigo apontando para coisas escondidas e maciças. Corei na minha própria linha de pensamento. Ele era maior do que o normal, isto era certo. Eu não tinha muito para comparar com o seu membro, mas era maior do que qualquer outro que eu já tinha visto.

"Apreciando a vista?" Ele perguntou sorrindo.

Assustada, eu pulei. Ele virou para mim e sorriu. Eu não sabia que ele tinha me ouvido entrando. Quando ele olhou para mim através do vidro transparente, seus olhos escuros e um sorriso largo se espalhou no seu rosto.

"Gostaria de se juntar a mim?"

Concordei com determinação e entrei no chuveiro com ele. Tropecei na borda da banheira, caindo em seus braços.

Ele riu alegremente, expelindo minhas frustrações imediatamente. Eu olhei para o rosto bonito de Edward. Ele piscou para mim, suas mãos grandes em meus braços prendendo-me.

"Tome cuidado, Bella, caso contrário, você pode cair em um território mais perigoso".

Eu entendi o que ele queria dizer. Eu tinha caído de modo que seu pênis estava pressionando contra meus seios. Corei e lutei para levantar-me. Foi quando eu senti a água em mim.

Eu gritei e me afastei. Estava fria como o gelo! "Por que no mundo essa água está tão fria?" Eu exigi.

"Oh, eu sinto muito por isso." Rapidamente ele se inclinou para baixo para ajustar a temperatura, me dando uma vista espetacular da sua extremidade traseira. Eu não podia deixar de olhar para ele. Eu tentei me convencer de que não havia nada de errado em olhar sua bunda. Ok, não havia nada de errado _com_ a sua bunda. Ele recuou e me encarou.

"Você estava sendo... muito excitante a noite passada enquanto você sonhava. Eu tive que tomar uma ducha fria senão eu a teria tomado em seu sono" ele admitiu, os olhos esmeralda queimando.

Eu corei, recordando os meus sonhos muito vívidos. "Desculpe".

Ele suspirou. "Bella, você não tem nada que pedir desculpas. Além disso, eu tenho sonhos muito piores do que você".

Eu levantei uma sobrancelha. "Oh sério? E o que poderia ser?"

Ele sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas rapidamente algumas vezes. Eu ri. "Eles estão cheios de mim fazendo coisas perversas com você" ele disse, sua voz rouca. Meu riso parou e um arrepio passou através de mim. Agora, a água estava muito morna, quase quente.

Depois de um banho muito excitante, Edward e eu terminamos de nos vestir.

Eu estava puxando a minha camisa quando eu observei seus olhos em mim, observando cada movimento meu. Auto-consciente, eu corei. "O que?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu levemente. "Estou apenas observando uma mulher bonita. É assim tão errado?"

Fiquei vermelho escuro, desta vez de prazer. Ele achava que eu era bonita?

Ele se levantou e passou os braços suavemente em torno de mim, encerrando-me naquele quente cobertor de amor novamente. Eu sabia que este era o lugar onde eu queria estar para sempre. Ele era tudo que eu precisava. Suas mãos correram suavemente até meus braços, não para me excitar, mas para transmitir algo mais profundo. Meus braços foram ao redor do seu pescoço, os meus lábios tocaram os seus suavemente, gentilmente, docemente. Toda a nossa urgência daquela manhã foi dissolvida; tudo o que eu queria era estar agora em seus braços.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa para você" ele disse suavemente, tomando os lábios melados nos meus. Seus profundos olhos verdes olhando diretamente nos meus.

Eu sorri. "Uma surpresa? E que surpresa é essa?"

"Se eu lhe disser não será uma surpresa, quer agora?" Ele riu alegremente e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta.

"Eu preciso me trocar?" Eu perguntei, olhando para o meu jeans emprestado e a camiseta que eu recebi dele.

"Você fica linda em qualquer coisa, amor. Mas você pode mudar se quiser." Ele sorriu levemente, lembrando-se de algo. "Mas tenho medo de que tudo que você tem é aquele maravilhoso vestido verde e nenhuma roupa íntima." Piscando para mim, ele passou os dedos sobre a minha mandíbula.

Eu rapidamente corri para buscar o meu vestido que ainda estava jogado no chão da sala. Fiquei vermelha lembrando o que tínhamos feito naquele chão. Passou uma meia hora antes de eu estar convencida de que eu estava pronta como eu já estava. Eu tinha escovado os dentes e cabelo, passado desodorante, vestido verde, encontrado meus sapatos. Gostaria de ter alguma calcinha, ou pelo menos um sutiã, mas eu simplesmente vesti um par de cuecas de Edward que ele nunca usava.

"Você está pronta, Senhorita Swan?" ele perguntou educadamente.

"Acho que sim. Obrigada, Senhor Cullen" eu respondi, pegando sua mão estendida. Eu ri infantilmente, arrancando um sorriso dele.

Levando-me da casa até seu carro, sua mão quente na minha. Ele era muito bonito para as palavras. Como eu tive a sorte de encontrá-lo. O que eu fiz para merecer esse milagre? Ele abriu a porta para mim e eu entrei. Eu o observei dar a volta no capô do carro. Maldição, ele até mesmo _andava_ sexy.

"Aqui" ele disse já no carro. Olhei para encontrá-lo segurando uma venda. "Eu não quero que você veja onde estamos indo até que nós estejamos lá" ele explicou. Virei-me para que ele pudesse amarrar a venda por trás da minha cabeça. Eu não pude deixar de imaginar todos os lugares que ele podia me levar. Eu ri quando eu percebi que meus pensamentos podiam ter um duplo significado.

**EPOV **

Eu queria que esta noite fosse perfeita. Eu precisava mostrar a ela o quanto ela significava para mim. Até agora eu tinha sido egoísta. Eu não tinha trazido rosas para ela ou qualquer outra coisa para mostrar a ela que eu a amava.

Ela era tudo que eu precisava e eu não tinha sequer mostrado a ela corretamente.

Enquanto eu dirigia, não pude deixar de vacilar meus olhos. Eles correram sobre a sua bela forma. Seu cabelo castanho em cascata sobre os ombros e as costas. O vestido esmeralda delineava seu corpo com perfeição. Meus olhos fecharam em suas longas pernas e os saltos sexy.

Concentrei-me na estrada passando por nós. Inclinei um pouco sobre o pedal do acelerador querendo chegar mais rápido. Nos apressamos para fora do campus da Universidade para a periferia de Phoenix. Ela se encolheu no banco, cruzando as pernas. Meus olhos foram imediatamente atraídos por ela. Eu poderia sentir-me quase babando. Lá estava eu, cobiçando minha angelical Bella quando era suposto eu estar mostrando a ela o quanto eu a amava.

Visões dela na noite passada invadiram a minha mente. Ela não tinha sido como um anjo então. Eu fiquei um pouco duro apenas lembrando dela. Ela não tinha sido um anjo. Ela havia sido um demônio.

Minha Bella era um diabo sexy que me fez crescer tanto que foi doloroso.

Mordi meu lábio.

Pare com isso, Edward! Eu pensei para mim mesmo. Não é hora para ficar animado. Você está tentando ser romântico, não excitado!

Suspirei e concentrei-me na estrada. Quando finalmente chegamos, eu dei um suspiro profundo de alívio.

Finalmente.

Eu tinha medo de pular sobre Bella enquanto estávamos no carro. Sempre que ela se movia o vestido subia um pouco e eu via mais e mais de suas pernas expostas. Sua pele pálida era suave e sem falhas. Eu pensei em ter essas pernas ao meu redor, me empurrando para dentro dela.

Deus, eu era tão ruim quanto Emmett! Eu não conseguia mais tirar meus pensamentos da sarjeta.

Eu saí e abri a porta, puxando-a delicadamente pela mão. A venda ainda estava em torno de seus olhos. Enrolei o meu braço em torno de sua cintura fina e tive certeza que ela não tropeçasse ou caísse no chão irregular.

"Edward, onde estamos?" chegou sua voz doce.

"Eu disse a você, é uma surpresa".

Sua mão tentou tocar meu peito, mas em vez disso foram mais para baixo. Suas unhas roçaram sobre o inferior do meu abdômen. Eu assobiei, lutando com o jeito que ela me fez reagir. Eu coloquei o cobertor que eu tinha trazido e sentei Bella nele. Ela sentou-se desajeitadamente, ainda alheia sobre onde estávamos.

"Não tire a venda dos seus olhos ainda" eu disse, apressando-me para o porta-malas do meu carro.

Eu tinha trazido uma cesta de piquenique para nós. Eu queria fazer algo especial e um piquenique parecia a coisa certa. Eu sorri quando me sentei na frente dela. Ela ainda usava a venda então eu estava autorizado a olhar para ela tanto quanto possível. Embora eu perdesse de ver seus grandes olhos chocolate, assim eu finalmente decidi tirar a venda. Minhas mãos foram por trás de sua cabeça e gentilmente desamarrei-a. Isto caiu graciosamente em seu colo.

Imediatamente, seus olhos foram para o nosso meio. Eu assisti a reação dela, esperando que ela gostasse.

"Oh, Edward," ela respirou. "É lindo".

Estávamos sentados no cobertor xadrez. A grama macia e exuberante espalhada em todas as direções. Apenas uma lagoa de águas azuis e claras à nossa direita, iluminada pela lua cheia. Não era tarde, mas aqui ficava escuro cedo. A água ondulando enviava brilhos de luar saltitando em todo o cabelo de Bella. Uma grande árvore cresceu na beira da água, as folhas da cor do fogo espalhadas em sua base. Eu peguei minha respiração.

Nesse momento, ela estava tão dolorosamente bela, tão linda, que eu tive que desviar o olhar. A luz e felicidade brilhando em seus olhos colocaram meu coração nas alturas, mas eu também não podia deixar de me perguntar por que eu a tinha. O que eu tinha feito para merecê-la? Eu era um homem egoísta e ela era totalmente altruísta e sem vaidade.

"Obrigada" ela sussurrou.

Olhei para cima para encontrar seus olhos olhando para a minha alma. "Qualquer coisa por você".

**BPOV **

Ele começou a separar a comida do piquenique. Tudo me surpreendeu. Onde estavam os sanduíches embrulhados em plástico filme? E quanto ao suco de maçã e salada de ovo? Em vez disso, tinha um vinho tinto e o que parecia uma muito deliciosa refeição de macarrão e pães. Eu estava agradecida que não era pão de alho. A última coisa que eu precisava era respiração cheirando mal em um encontro romântico.

Eu sorri para Edward. "Estamos reencenando A Dama e o Vagabundo?"

"Somente se eu for o Vagabundo" ele respondeu.

Eu ri. "E eu que pensei que você queria ser a Dama".

"Estranhamente, eu acho que você se encaixa melhor no papel".

Silenciosamente ele tirou a rolha da garrafa de vinho. Observei seus músculos flexionarem. Ele me surpreendeu tirando dois copos de vinho em vez de copos de papel, embora este último não ajudasse o humor. Decidi que após o episódio de ontem à noite eu manteria a calma sobre o álcool, jurei apenas tomar pequenos goles.

Ele serviu-me um copo do líquido escuro e doce.

"Obrigada".

Levou um tempo antes que ele falasse. "Eu não tenho tratado você como eu deveria, Bella" ele murmurou. Quando me movi para protestar contra, ele pressionou um dedo suavemente em meus lábios. "Só por favor, ouça. Parece que a única coisa que eu tenho estado focado em todo o tempo que eu conheci você é o sexo. Normalmente, eu não sou esse louco por sexo. Mas parece que eu não posso me impedir de pensar sobre todas... _essas coisas_." Ele suspirou e eu esperei pacientemente. Será que ele achava que eu realmente estava chateada com ele por fazer sexo comigo?

Ele continuou. "Eu nem ao menos sei mesmo se você realmente percebe o quanto você significa para mim. Eu te disse que te amava, mas é muito mais profundo que isso." Ele trouxe seus olhos jade profundos até fecharem nos meus em um olhar tão intenso que me tirou o fôlego. "Eu te amo tanto. Você é tudo - o meu mundo. Eu não posso... não há palavras que descrevem apropriadamente como eu me sinto..." ele arrastou, perdido.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era observá-lo enquanto ele tentava explicar. O luar iluminou seus cabelos bronze lindamente. Era quase como algo em uma pintura. De repente eu desejei ter meu material de pintura comigo, ou mesmo o meu caderno. Tudo parecia pálido sob essa luz, mais surreal.

"Esta noite eu vou te mostrar o quanto eu te amo" ele disse por fim, sua voz carregando o selo da verdade.

De repente, ele soltou um sorriso enorme. Sua mudança de humor repentina me pegou de surpresa e eu fiquei simplesmente olhando para ele, tentando descobrir o que o causou.

"É melhor nos apressarmos, caso contrário, a comida vai ficar fria" ele disse.

Estava delicioso. Eu estava começando a me perguntar se havia algo que ele não poderia cozinhar. Normalmente, spaghetti é muito brando – o único tempero é o molho - mas este não era nem de perto brando. Este tinha um sabor que me chocou e os pães estavam quentes, derretendo na boca. Ele deveria ser um chef.

"Estive pensando," eu disse conversando, colocando outra garfada spaghetti na minha boca.

"Sim?" Ele olhou para mim.

Eu ri. Ele tinha um pouco de molho no canto da boca. Em uma extravagância, inclinei-me e lambi-o levemente.

"Mmmmm" eu respirei. "O gosto é maravilhoso".

Respirando fundo, ele se concentrou na tarefa em suas mãos. "O que você quer saber?"

"Bem, eu estava pensando... se havia algum significado para aquela pintura que você fez na aula no outro dia?" Minha voz fez soar como uma pergunta.

"Hmmm. Sim, havia um significado para aquela rosa e anel que eu pintei" Ele sorriu. "Eles simbolizam o meu amor por você. Você é mais bonita do que uma rosa, mas tão delicada como as rosas que têm espinhos. E um dia, haverá um anel de ouro em torno do seu dedo".

Eu respirei rapidamente. Era a primeira vez que ele mencionava casamento e eu sinceramente não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava me perguntando? Será que ele queria que eu dissesse sim? Eu estava tão confusa no momento, mas agradecida que ele não me perguntou. Nós continuamos a comer a refeição maravilhosa.

Quando eu dei outra mordida, eu gemi profundamente. Deus, isso era bom.

Ele congelou. Percebendo que ele tinha parado, eu olhei para ele. Ele estava olhando para mim como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer a ele que eu estava grávida - o que eu certamente não estava. Ele nem sequer respirava.

"Edward?" Eu perguntei debilmente, com medo que eu tivesse feito algo errado.

Ele ainda não falou. Mas ele soltou um gemido baixo e profundo em sua garganta. "Eu não tinha a intenção de terminar esta noite comigo tomando você rudemente" ele disse após uma longa pausa. "Mas você está fazendo com que seja extremamente difícil".

Eu estava instantaneamente pronta para ele, a área entre as minhas pernas mais que um pouco molhada. "Eu não me importaria se fosse rude" eu disse quase num sussurro.

Ele sorriu ironicamente. "Eu sei que você não iria, mas eu quero que esta noite seja pelo menos remotamente romântica. Não sacando a arma ou o sexo estúpido".

"Que tal pensamentos-explodindo sexo?"

"Esta noite eu vou fazer amor com você, Bella" ele ronronou, inclinando-se para mim. "Meus lábios vão viajar sobre sua pele celeste lenta e suavemente. Vou beijar cada lugar em seu corpo doce antes de eu fazer amor com você. Eu quero te adorar".

Ele estava tão perto, apenas alguns centímetros de mim. Sua respiração explodiu no meu rosto, espalhando todo o pensamento. Eu mal lembrava de respirar corretamente. Eu sentia o calor que irradiava de seu corpo. O vento soprava suavemente através da clareira onde estávamos sentados, enviando arrepios sobre a minha pele. Eu tremi.

Edward trouxe seus lábios nos meus suavemente, nem sequer um beijo, mas um roçar de lábios. Uma. Duas. Três vezes. A próxima vez que seus lábios tocaram os meus, foi com mais pressão e ardor. Suas mãos grandes em concha em minhas bochechas enquanto as minhas emaranhavam em seus cabelos bronze. Ele lambeu meu lábio inferior, pedindo a entrada que eu prontamente dei. Sua língua rodou dentro da minha boca. Então eu levei seu lábio inferior entre os meus dentes, chupando com tanta pressão e força quanto eu poderia reunir. Chocado, ele congelou.

"Por que você acabou de fazer isso?" ele perguntou baixinho.

Eu corei. "Eu achei que você poderia gostar disso. Você gostou?

"Gostar disso? Oh Deus, _sim_, Bella." De repente, seus lábios esmagaram contra os meus apaixonadamente. Eu engasguei no ar o suficiente antes de sua boca descer sobre a minha por um tempo. Eu não tinha a intenção de quebrar esse beijo tão cedo. No entanto, eu tive de respirar assim como Edward. Ele separou-se, seus lábios se movendo imediatamente para o local logo abaixo da minha orelha. Ele lambeu levemente antes de tomá-lo entre os dentes. Eu gemi e me esforcei para ficar coerente. Regando beijos no meu rosto e pescoço, ele mudou-se mais para baixo. Ele fez uma trilha com a sua língua, descrevendo o decote do meu vestido verde de verão. De repente eu desejei estar usando algo como um decote de puta.

Ele lambeu meu peito através do tecido de esmeralda. Eu gemi, fechando os olhos. Meus mamilos estavam duros e eretos, implorando pela boca de Edward. A roupa entorpecia a sensação de sua boca em mim e eu queria me livrar dela. Ele foi dolorosamente lento, tortuosamente lento. Eu queria senti-lo dentro de mim.

Toda vez que nós tínhamos tido sexo nós apenas caminhávamos para o fim, necessitando atingir o orgasmo. Eu entendia o que Edward estava fazendo. Eu sabia por que ele queria levar isso lentamente. Mas isto não tornava mais fácil para eu me controlar.

Meus dedos encontraram os botões da sua camisa. Eu estava tremendo, mal conseguia desabotoá-los. Mas quando eu consegui, foi um espetáculo para ser visto. Seu peito forte e esculpido foi revelado a mim e tudo que eu podia fazer era olhar para o seu corpo glorioso. Ele parou de provar meus seios para olhar para mim enquanto eu traçava seus músculos com a minha unha. Senti seus músculos rígidos contra mim. Eu joguei a camisa ao nosso lado apenas para ouvir um esguicho fraco. Olhei para descobrir que havia acertado-a na lagoa.

"Oops", eu respirei.

Ele me ajudou a sair lentamente do meu vestido. Eu estava nua por baixo, exceto pela cueca preta de Edward, que foi rapidamente removida. Seus olhos pareciam vidrados enquanto ele me tocava, seus olhos caindo sobre mim. O amor e o desejo eram um em cada um dos seus olhos, entrelaçados de modo que se misturavam perfeitamente. "Você é tão... de tirar o fôlego" ele murmurou. Ele suavemente pegou meus seios em concha. Eu arqueei ligeiramente, gemendo. Seus dedos e lábios se moviam em cima de mim com toques leves como penas.

Pura agonia.

Eu não tinha certeza quanto mais eu poderia suportar de suas carícias suaves. Eu precisava de pressão. Eu precisava dele me tomando. Arfando, ofegante, eu aprofundei minhas mãos em seus cabelos, trazendo seus lábios de volta para os meus. "Por favor, Edward" eu gemi dentro de sua boca.

Ele comeu o meu gemido com gratidão. Sua mão esquerda em concha no meu pescoço quando ele beijava meus lábios, enquanto a sua direita se movia pelo meu corpo.

"Eu te amo, Bella" ele disse em adoração.

"Eu também te amo, Edward" eu respirei.

Os olhos de jade de Edward trancaram com os meus antes de sua boca ir para o meu estômago. Ele lambeu a dobra apenas abaixo do meu seio deliciosamente. Então ele fez o mesmo para o outro. Suas mãos massageando minhas coxas, ele colocou um beijo no meu quadril. Eu grunhi de frustração.

"Depressa, por favor" eu implorei.

"Apenas deixe-me fazer amor com você".

Ele lentamente lambeu o interior das minhas coxas, limpando os sucos que estavam derramando para fora de mim. Eu gemia profundamente, arqueando. Meus quadris se moveram para sua boca. Meu corpo não estava mais escutando o meu cérebro. Isto era uma configuração totalmente diferente, respondendo a Edward de maneiras que eu não podia controlar. Eu era uma piscina derretida de mel antes dele. Sua língua e as mãos eram demais para mim e aquele olhar intenso era o suficiente para me fazer derramar para ele só olhando em seus olhos.

Eu puxei o zíper da sua calça. Ele ainda estava com as calças. Ele rapidamente removeu-a, juntamente com suas meias e sapatos. Mas ele ainda estava em sua boxer. Eu inclinei-me e lambi seu peito, também sugando. Ele assobiou fortemente. Sorri satisfeita que eu podia obter este tipo de reação dele. Minhas mãos seguraram o elástico de sua boxer puxando-a para baixo. Eu tive que ter a sua ajuda para retirá-la completamente de seu corpo.

Pairando sobre mim, ele lambeu a curva do meu ombro. Senti sua dureza contra a minha coxa, grossa e longa. Passando minhas mãos pelas suas costas suavemente, eu levemente arrastei minhas unhas sobre a pele na parte inferior das costas. Ele gemeu, seus lábios capturaram meu seio mais uma vez.

Eu podia senti-lo na minha entrada. A cabeça de seu pênis esfregando sobre o meu clitóris e eu engasguei por ar. Eu rosnei mais uma vez em agravamento. No entanto ele segurou meus quadris de empurrarem para ele. Lenta e suavemente, ele entrou em mim com amor. Nós dois soltamos longos suspiros de alívio. Eu podia sentir minhas paredes se expandindo para dar espaço para ele.

Ele empurrou lentamente em mim.

"Mais rápido" eu disse, minha voz pausada e fraca.

Ele continuou no mesmo ritmo.

"Por favor, Edward. _Mais forte_" Eu implorei com a voz rouca. Isso estava tão lento. Muito lento. Meus quadris moviam-se para encontrar cada um de seus golpes, fazendo-o ir mais fundo dentro de mim. Ele capturou meus lábios novamente com os seus próprios doces lábios. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço, incapaz de pensar ou mesmo respirar direito. Ele começou a gemer na minha boca, nossas línguas dançando juntas. Eu comi-o, apreciando as vibrações de seus gemidos dentro da minha boca.

Edward aumentou seu ritmo ligeiramente, usando as mãos para guiar meus quadris. Eu estava perto. Tão perto...

Eu comecei a torcer e girar sobre o cobertor. Ele ainda estava indo muito devagar.

Sem aviso, ele bateu em mim. Eu ofeguei, gritando. Arqueando tão drasticamente que eu pensei que eu ia quebrar ao meio, meus olhos se abriram e eu tive a mais bela visão - Edward acima de mim, os olhos cerrados de prazer enquanto ele continuou a mergulhar mais profundamente em mim.

Cada vez que ele empurrava em mim, ele ia mais profundamente do que nunca. Eu me senti como se ele estivesse tocando a minha alma. Fazer amor era mais do que apenas prazer, era compartilhar algo, um vínculo indissolúvel entre duas pessoas. Com cada movimento dentro de mim, eu senti o amor dele por mim. Quaisquer dúvidas que eu tivesse pensado sobre ele, por mais louco que pareça, foram extintas. Eu amava este homem. Eu o amava mais do que a minha vida e eu não poderia viver sem ele. E, acima de tudo, eu precisava que ele soubesse disso.

Assim que chegamos juntos, eu gritei meus nomes amados. Edward veio dentro de mim, gemendo profundamente. Eu jurei que eu nunca esqueceria o som de seu gemido - nunca. Eu estava cega pelo êxtase, todos os pensamentos dispersos. Eu não podia nem sentir minhas pernas. Ele me segurou suavemente em seus braços, correndo os dedos levemente sobre o meu braço.

"Eu te amo tanto, Isabella Swan" ele murmurou quando pudemos falar novamente. "Você é minha para sempre".

"E você é meu" eu respondi.

"Devemos começar a voltar em breve" ele disse depois de um longo tempo. A lua tinha abaixado no céu e eu estava assistindo os insetos saltarem levemente sobre o lago ondulado. Eu pensei ter ouvido o som de um riacho em algum lugar. "Temos aula amanhã" ele explicou.

Eu suspirei, sabendo que ele estava certo. Nós não poderíamos faltar mais dias. Teríamos que voltar para as aulas tanto quanto eu temia isso.

"Tudo bem" suspirei.

Ele riu. "Não vamos ficar afastados por muito tempo. Verei você amanhã".

Edward me deixou no meu dormitório. Eu relutantemente beijei-lhe um adeus e subi as escadas. Alice já estava dormindo quando cheguei. Fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que já era 00:52hs, depois da meia-noite. Bem, nós _estávamos_ lá desde as oito. O que significava... quatro horas. Eu não podia esperar para quando eu veria Edward de novo.

Amanhã.

* * *

**_N.T.: _**_Estão gostando?? Eu particularmente amei esse capítulo mais "romântico"..._

_Sinto informar a vocês que essa fic está na reta final, então deixem reviews, por favor!! É bem simples, basta apertar o botãozinho verde ali!! Está liberado para comentários de quem não tem cadastro no ff._

_Se deixarem bastante reviews, começo a postar outra fic, já que tenho autorização para traduzir __**11 fics**__!!!_

_Ah, queria agradecer a minha beta querida, Irene Maceió, amo-te flor!!! E obrigada por ter me "descoberto"... kkk_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	11. Cap 11 Chá Doce Poderoso

_**N.T.: **__Deixei alguns links para vocês saberem o que são algumas coisas citadas no capítulo, para conseguirem abrir, basta retirar os espaços!!!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 11. Chá Doce Poderoso**

**BPOV **

Eu estava sentada na minha aula de história quando a porta abriu repentinamente. Olhei para cima para ver o que parecia ser um entregador. Mas era difícil dizer porque ele estava segurando o maior buquê de rosas que eu já vi.

"Por que você está interrompendo a minha aula?" Sr. Hooper, o professor responsável, exigiu.

"Eu tenho uma entrega para a Senhorita Swan?" O homem disse isso como uma pergunta, encolhendo diante do olhar severo do professor.

Algumas garotas ofegaram e o Sr. Hooper olhando desaprovadoramente voltou-se para mim. Meu queixo caiu enquanto eu olhava para o buquê. O entregador rapidamente moveu-se para colocar as rosas ao lado da minha cadeira. Eu disse obrigada com quase nenhuma respiração.

Tentando voltar para a lição o Sr. Hooper virou-se para o quadro. Agradecida por ele me ignorar, eu olhei para as rosas.

Tinha pelo menos dois pés de altura e continha mais de trinta ou quarenta rosas vermelhas e brancas. Um pequeno cartão foi anexado a elas. Tirei-o para fora, as minhas mãos tremendo por alguma razão inexplicável, e li a linda mensagem de Edward.

_Bella,_

_Existe uma rosa para cada coisa maravilhosa sobre você._

_Você é minha vida – meu primeiro e único amor - e eu não posso esperar para vê-la novamente._

_Eu te amo mais do que as palavras podem expressar._

_Eu espero que você saiba disso._

_Edward._

Um sorriso largo apareceu no meu rosto e as lágrimas se formaram nos meus olhos. Esta foi a coisa mais romântica que alguém já fez para mim. As pétalas das rosas eram suaves como veludo e o aroma flutuava em toda a sala de aula. A garota ao meu lado sorriu para mim e piscou.

"Ele é um conquistador, quem te mandou isso" ela sussurrou para mim.

"Eu sei" eu respondi, sorrindo como uma completa idiota.

Quando a aula terminou, eu coloquei minha mochila pendurada no ombro e me esforcei para carregar adequadamente o grande buquê. Era mais pesado do que eu esperava. História era a minha última aula antes de Artes e eu corri cuidadosamente até o edifício.

"Precisa de ajuda?" perguntou uma doce voz familiar atrás de mim. Me virei.

"Edward!" Eu chorei, colocando as rosas no chão e atirando-me para ele. Ele riu, seus braços envolvendo fortemente ao meu redor. "Muito obrigada, elas são lindas" murmurei em seu peito.

"Elas são horríveis em comparação com a sua beleza" ele respondeu simplesmente.

Corei. "Bem, eu não iria _tão_ longe..." Eu ri, sentindo-me mais feliz do que eu tinha estado toda a manhã. De alguma forma, apenas a visão de Edward me tirou do mau humor que eu tinha estado antes.

"Você é cego." Balançando a cabeça em falso horror, ele não me deixou. Então eu senti seus lábios deslizarem sobre a pele sensível da minha garganta. Arrepiando, virei a cabeça, fazendo com que nossos lábios se unissem.

Foi um beijo doce, suave. Ele lambeu meu lábio inferior, pedindo a entrada que eu prontamente dei. Sua língua varreu minha boca, acariciando a minha língua com a sua. Eu gemi um pouco e corri os dedos pelos cabelos na parte de trás do seu pescoço. Eram macios como penas. As mãos grandes de Edward em concha no meu rosto enquanto ele me beijava.

Eu quebrei o beijo ofegante, mas sorrindo como uma lunática.

"Temos de ir para a aula – ela começará em menos de dois minutos" Edward disse com relutância. Eu ri levemente, eu também não queria parar de beijá-lo. Ele segurou facilmente o enorme buquê de rosas e o levou até o carro colocando-o cuidadosamente no banco traseiro para que pudéssemos levá-lo ao meu dormitório logo depois da aula.

Sr. Cook, o professor de arte, nos lembrou que o prazo para os nossos projetos eram na segunda-feira. Foi quando a realidade bateu em mim. Edward ainda não tinha me pintado! E nós tínhamos apenas até segunda-feira para completá-lo. Não havia tempo de sobra, nós tínhamos que começar o mais cedo possível. Voltando-me para Edward, o pânico começou a se instalar. Não havia nenhuma maneira que nós poderíamos terminar nesse curto período de tempo. Eu não pensei sobre o fato de que eu tinha pintado Edward em cerca de quatro ou cinco horas.

"Edward!" Eu assobiei. "Nós temos apenas cinco dias!"

"Na verdade, quatro" ele corrigiu. "O quinto dia é quando é devido entregá-lo".

Como ele poderia estar tão calmo? Eu não tinha a intenção de obter um F no projeto. "Então nós temos de começar esta noite!"

"Hoje nós vamos nos divertir. Vou pintá-la na sexta-feira, depois de amanhã." Ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído no meu próprio lábio. "Eu prometo que teremos concluído a tempo antes que chegue segunda-feira." Ele sorriu e segurou suavemente o meu rosto, tentando acalmar-me.

Pena que produziu a resposta oposta. Em vez de acalmar, seu toque enviou o meu corpo na hiperconsciência. Com o meu coração acelerando e minha respiração vindo mais rápida, eu não podia acreditar o quanto de reação ele poderia causar-me. Era ridículo! Então ele se virou e assim o Sr. Cook poderia continuar com a lição do dia.

Quando chegou a hora de sair, Edward me puxou rapidamente ao seu carro para que pudéssemos deixar a buquê insanamente grande de rosas vermelhas e brancas. Ele insistiu em transportá-lo para o meu dormitório. Eu percebi que nunca antes ele tinha visto meu quarto e eu estava um pouco nervosa sobre o que ele pensaria sobre ele. Mas ele apenas sorriu e me deu uma piscada.

"Onde estamos indo?" Eu perguntei a Edward quando estávamos em alta velocidade na estrada. Ele não me respondeu assim eu repeti a pergunta.

Ele suspirou. "Eu esperava que isso fosse saria sobre ele. uma surpresa".

_"Outra surpresa?" _

Ele sorriu, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Depois de alguns minutos ele saiu da estrada, voltando-se para uma rua bastante brilhante com as luzes de néon. Nós entramos em um estacionamento que estava meio cheio. Sabendo que ele não me responderia, eu não perguntei onde estávamos. Gostaria de saber em breve.

Edward abriu minha porta para mim, um perfeito cavalheiro. Eu sorri e dei-lhe um beijo na boca que logo se transformou em algo mais.

Assobios agudos surgiram atrás de nós. Risos logo em seguida. Imediatamente, eu rompi e olhei para quem estava interrompendo-nos e encontrei a forma volumosa de Emmett. Ele estava sorrindo para nós. "Maldição. Vocês só fazem isso!" Ele riu.

"Cale a boca, Emmett," eu chiei, voltando-me para continuar a fazer com o meu namorado lindo.

"As pessoas realmente precisam parar de dizer isso!"

"Se você se calasse, não teríamos que dizer isso" Edward respondeu.

Emmett parecia como se alguém tivesse dito a ele que não poderia mais ter relações sexuais com Rosalie. Eu ri com a sua expressão chocada e acabada.

"Estou magoado, Eddie" ele começou. "O que aconteceu com 'irmãos antes das fêmeas'?"

"Emmett, eu _não_ sou uma... fêmea!" Eu terminei falhando, ainda irritada. O amigo de Edward estourou na gargalhada, tempestuosamente ruidoso.

Eu bufei. "O que você está fazendo aqui, Emmett?" Pedi, irritada.

"Eddie não te disse? Todos terão um grande divertimento!" Emmett gritou animadamente, me puxando para o edifício. Edward seguiu de perto. Quando entramos pela porta, eu percebi que era um antigo armazém. Os carros no estacionamento deviam ser por outra coisa.

"_Isso_ é onde nós estamos indo ter 'diversão'?" Minha voz era cética. Olhei para o espaço vazio, o teto alto acima de nós.

"Sim" o homem corpulento ao meu lado disse. Havia dois sofás posicionados de modo que eles ficavam um de frente para o outro. Fora isso, o armazém estava vazio.

"Bella!" Uma fada gritou, acenando para mim.

"Alice?" Eu vi não só ela, mas também Jasper e Rosalie sentados no sofá mais distante de nós.

Senti o braço de Edward em volta da minha cintura. Emmett apressou-se para a sua namorada, dando-lhe um estrondoso beijo na boca, que deve ter durado uns cinco minutos. Eu me encolhi, percebendo porque eles não pareciam gostar de ver Edward e eu nos beijando.

"Esta é a surpresa?" Eu perguntei a Edward. Ele deu de ombros e me levou para o sofá desocupado. "Nós deveríamos mesmo estar aqui?"

"Ok!" Alice começou, escapando à borda do sofá. Jasper sorriu para o seu entusiasmo, seus dedos longos trilhando sobre o dorso da sua mão. Eu a vi saltar e corar. Olhei para ela, chocada. Alice nunca corava. Nunca.

"Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio!" Emmett deixou escapar, incapaz de conter-se. Ele sorriu como uma criança e colocou um braço ao redor de Rose.

"Verdade ou Desafio? Nós não estamos mais na quinta série" eu indiquei. "Você não acha que nós somos um pouco velhos para isso?"

"Não mesmo." Emmett inclinou-se e puxou uma mochila que eu não tinha visto antes. Ele sentou-a entre os dois sofás e lentamente abriu o zíper dela. Eu assisti-o com cuidado, isso não poderia ser bom.

Vi quando ele tirou os objetos mais aleatórios: Ranch dressing*, um pacote de Fritos**, quatro vendas de olhos, seis garrafas de água, uma fita métrica, um galão de chá doce e uma caixa de camisinhas. Oh Deus, isso _não_ seria divertido. Meu coração começou a corrida assim que ele tirou o último item e empurrou o saco vazio da mochila para trás do sofá.

_*Ranch dressing: http: // . / _NEAOmGUnAyA/RxVTRfWtyUI / AAAAAAAAD10 / 7Bgd4-_l16g / s400 / ranch . jpg_

_**Fritos: http: // . / _aEgTedPqUK4 / S0PxaVsIPdI / AAAAAAAAZpo / 1xYybzkITGU / s1600-h / fritos+1 . jpg_

"Ok! Agora podemos jogar!"

"Eu vou primeiro" Alice gritou para fora, sorrindo. "Eu posso perguntar para qualquer um, certo?" Assentimos com a cabeça. Ela olhou ao redor antes de estreitar os olhos em mim. "Bella, verdade ou desafio?"

Eu sabia que não ia gostar disso! Suspirei. "Verdade" eu murmurei, recuando de medo.

"Você já teve alguma fantasia sobre qualquer pessoa e em caso afirmativo, quais foram elas e com quem foram?"

Imediatamente, meu rosto ficou vermelho beterraba assim que eu corei furiosamente. Meus olhos foram para o meu colo enquanto eu me esforçava para responder. "Maldição, Alice, por que você tem que perguntar isso?" Eu exigi. Eu senti Edward saltar ao meu lado, seus braços ainda segurando-me ao seu corpo. "Sim, eu tenho e eles são, obviamente, sobre Edward".

Houve uma longa pausa. "Você não nos disse sobre o que são elas" ela ressaltou.

"Eu não vou dizer isso!"

"Regras são regras, Bella" Emmett disse. "Se você não fizer isso, vamos ter de penalizá-la".

"Me penalizar?"

Ele sorriu maldosamente para mim. "Sim, penalizar. Se alguém não seguir as regras, terá que tomar uma dose de Jagermeister***." Meu queixo caiu e eu só olhava para ele, incrédula.

***Jagermeister (http: // / wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 12 / jagermeister1 . jpg)

"Você não pode estar falando sério!" Eu gritei. Eu o vi pegar uma garrafa com aquela coisa terrível de seu esconderijo debaixo do sofá, juntamente com três copos de vidro.

"Estou falando sério. E eu só tenho três copos de vidro então algumas pessoas vão ter de partilhar. Beba, Bella." Ele serviu-me uma dose daquilo.

**(N.A.: Eu não sei se alguém já ouviu falar da bebida alcoólica Jagermeister, mas é a coisa mais desagradável que eu já provei!! Eu juro, eu quase vomitei. Não tente isso se você não tem idéia do que eu estou falando. Apenas confie em mim - é horrível.)**

Será que eu preferia tomar uma dose disso ou seria mais fácil dizer a Alice minhas fantasias? Eu me encolhi - ambas as escolhas eram horríveis. Dando uma última olhada para o líquido no copo de vidro, eu respirei fundo e falei em uma corrida. "Uma fantasia é onde Edward é o estranho na mercearia e nós temos sexo no corredor de produtos. O outro é onde nós temos sexo em seu carro".

Eu estava mais vermelha do que um sinal de pare. A sala inteira ficou em silêncio, fitando-me em estado de choque. No entanto, a pessoa que eu mais temia ver era Edward. Então Jasper decidiu tomar a sua vez. Enquanto todo mundo estava distraído, meu amor suavemente tocou o meu queixo, puxando meu rosto para olhar para o seu. Seus olhos verdes como folhas estavam escuros com algum tipo de emoção misturada e seus lábios estavam ligeiramente virados para cima. Sua expressão era difícil de decifrar - em algum lugar entre a diversão e o desejo.

"Estas são realmente suas fantasias?" Ele perguntou, sua voz um pouco rouca.

Seu olhar era tão intenso que eu não pude deixar de tremer. Concordei. Seus lábios caíram sobre os meus, exigentes e com fome. A princípio fiquei surpresa, mas depois respondi com tanta paixão quanto ele. Meus braços serpenteavam em volta do seu pescoço e me mudei para o seu colo, enroscando-me nele. Suas mãos deslizaram sob minha camisa. Era difícil de me lembrar que existia pessoas ao nosso redor que não queriam me ver fazendo isso com esse deus. Quando ele chupou minha língua, eu esqueci todas essas preocupações menores. Eu senti algo pressionar em meu short. Fugindo para tomar ar, olhei para baixo em seu colo. Lá eu vi a ereção através de suas roupas, lutando contra o jeans.

"Deus, Bella, você me deixa tão duro" ele murmurou em meu ouvido. Eu já estava corada, mas agora meus olhos bateram até os seus e eu me fundi a eles. Eu mordi de volta o meu gemido. Seus olhos estavam agora cheios de coisas secretas que fizeram o meu estômago revirar com antecipação. "Em algum momento no futuro próximo iremos realizar essas fantasias, eu juro".

Seus lábios encontraram os meus mais uma vez e eu o beijei com todo o entusiasmo que eu tinha.

"Parem com isso, seus dois adolescentes com tesão!" Emmett gritou. "_Por favor_! Meus olhos estão queimando!"

Rosalie riu. Eu me afastei para longe, olhando para o culpado. Edward apenas sorriu como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. Revirei os olhos, mas ignorei-o.

"É a sua vez, Edward" Alice disse.

"Emmett, verdade ou desafio?" Edward disse.

"Desafio, bebê!"

Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Nunca me chame de bebê de novo" alertou. Emmett piscou. "Então, eu o desafio a engolir o litro inteiro de chá doce em oito minutos".

"O quê?!" Os olhos chocados de Emmett foram para o galão de chá doce da marca genérica como se fosse uma arma prestes a atirar. "Isso não é justo!"

"Qual é o problema, Emmett?" Jasper solicitou, sorrindo. "Muito medo?"

"Claro que não! Eu _amo_ chá doce. Duh! Certo. Vou fazê-lo e, provavelmente, me matar no processo".

Eu não pude deixar de rir com seu espetáculo. Com uma expressão de pura determinação, pegou o galão de chá e desparafusou no topo, olhando para ele ameaçadoramente. Jasper disse, "Vá!" E marcou o tempo enquanto Emmett começou a beber avidamente. Ele tinha ido até a metade quando tinham se passado em torno de cinco minutos. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada que ele ia vomitar.

"Apenas dois minutos, Emmett!" Jasper disse. Havia apenas um quinto do chá doce e Emmett parecia muito doente.

"Talvez ele deva parar" eu disse hesitante.

"Eu faço isso!" Emmett suspirou, rompendo por um segundo antes de começar a engolir aquilo novamente.

"Cinco, quatro, três" Jasper fazia a contagem regressiva dos segundos. Emmett tinha apenas alguns goles. Com um grito triunfante, ele acabou exatamente quando Jasper disse "um".

"Eu fiz isso! Toma na cara, virgem excitado!" ele gritou, saltando para cima e mostrando a língua para Edward. De repente, seu rosto torceu e ele correu para fora da porta do armazém, segurando seu estômago.

"O que há de errado, Emmett?" Rosalie gritou, levantando.

"Estou _vomitando_!" ele gritou com nojo. "Ugh. E é _marrom _como diarréia!"

"Ewww" Alice disse, puxando as palavras para fora.

"Eu juro, eu nunca mais vou beber chá de novo" Emmett suspirou quando ele estava de volta no sofá. "_[i/Nunca!_"

Depois de termos a certeza de que Emmett estava bem, era a vez de a próxima pessoa a ir. Eu.

**EPOV**

Depois de Emmett vomitar as tripas por ter bebido muito chá doce em um pequeno espaço de tempo, era a vez de Bella. Seu pequeno corpo estava em meus braços e eu sorri, contente só por senti-la contra mim. Eu ainda estava excitado como o inferno - como Emmett tinha colocado - mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer sobre isso agora. Eu estava esperando que minha ereção desaparecesse se eu não pensasse sobre a pele macia e o corpo sedutor de Bella no meu colo.

"Edward" ela disse. "Verdade ou desafio?"

Ela estava perguntando para mim? "Desafio" eu disse com firmeza.

"Eu te desafio a me beijar."

"Que tipo de desafio é _este_?" Emmett perguntou. "Eu tive que engolir um galão inteiro de chá doce e tudo que Eddie tem que fazer é _beijar_ você? Isso é totalmente injusto!" Ele fez cara de desapontamento no sofá.

Satisfeito, eu sorri para o meu anjo. "Com prazer" eu murmurei, ignorando meu amigo que lamentava no outro sofá. Eu trouxe meus lábios até Bella no que começou como um beijo suave. Minhas mãos em concha no seu rosto e eu lambi seu lábio inferior pedindo entrada. Ela pressionou os lábios firmemente aos meus e abriu a boca, sua língua entrando em minha boca. Seus dedos emaranhados no meu cabelo, puxando-me mais para ela.

"Ok, isso é o suficiente, garotos" Jasper disse, parecendo desconfortável.

Eu relutantemente liberei aqueles deliciosos lábios vermelhos. Ela sorriu maliciosamente para mim debaixo de seus cílios. Eu chupei em uma respiração. Bella estava de repente tão quente que eu tive que lutar contra a execução de minhas mãos sobre seu corpo.

"Rose, querida, é a sua vez" Emmett arrulhou, esfregando sua perna. Ela sorriu para ele e piscou antes de tomar a sua vez. Ela desafiou Jasper a fazer alguma coisa, eu realmente não poderia me concentrar no que era desde que uma sedutora estava movendo-se no meu colo, fazendo-me ficar mais duro.

"É a minha vez!" Emmett disse. Ele olhou para mim e eu sabia que estava indo para pagar por aquele desafio. Mas então seus olhos foram até Bella. "Bella, verdade ou desafio?"

Eu suponho que ela não queria ter de responder a outra pergunta como ela fez antes. Ela corajosamente disse, "desafio". Os olhos de Emmett brilharam de modo suspeito.

"Eu desafio você a dar um beijo francês em Alice".

Nós todos apenas olhamos para ele. "Há algo de errado na sua cabeça?" Alice perguntou. Fiquei chocado. Por que no mundo Emmett queria que elas se beijassem?

"Vocês duas podem se beijar ou beber alguma dessas coisas desagradáveis" Emmett salientou, apontando para a dose de Jagermeister no chão, à espera de sua próxima vítima.

"Ótimo! Eu vou fazer isso, mas eu não estou feliz com isso" Bella murmurou.

Alice veio sentar-se ao lado de Bella no sofá e eu me afastei dela. Meu amor estava corando em um vermelho brilhante e ela olhou timidamente para sua melhor amiga. Depois disso, minha mente parou de trabalhar. Eu só fui capaz de olhar, boquiaberto, a cena diante de mim. Bella inclinou-se lentamente para Alice - a morena e a fada de cabelos de ébano. Inicialmente seus lábios se tocaram suavemente, seus olhos se fecharam. No entanto, elas tiveram que aprofundar o beijo ou de outra forma elas ainda teriam que beber aquele líquido tóxico. Eu assisti em choque quando Bella lambeu o lábio de Alice, mostrando sua língua rosa molhada. Suas bocas abertas enquanto se beijavam. As mãos de Alice vieram prender até a cintura de Bella e meu anjo segurou em concha o pescoço da amiga.

Eu nunca tinha entendido porque os caras insistiam em dizer que as lésbicas eram quentes. Mas agora... eu concordei plenamente com eles. Eu sabia que Bella e Alice não eram lésbicas, mas elas ainda estavam se beijando. Eu estava tão duro agora que era doloroso. Eu segurei de volta um gemido que estava ameaçando escapar. Peguei uma almofada do sofá e coloquei-a no meu colo, escondendo minha aparente ereção.

Finalmente Alice e Bella se separaram, olhando uma para a outra com cautela. Bella lambeu os lábios inchados e desta vez eu gemi.

"Isso foi... estranho" Alice disse lentamente.

Bella concordou. "Eu ainda prefiro beijar Edward".

A tensão na sala se quebrou e Alice riu. Bella mudou-se para se sentar ao meu lado, me olhando de forma estranha. Olhei para Jasper para descobrir que ele estava exatamente na mesma situação que eu. Emmett sorriu muito para mim e de repente eu percebi por que ele queria que elas se beijassem. Ele queria que eu ficasse tão excitado que eu não poderia suportar isso. E eu não poderia ter Bella porque nós ainda estávamos jogando este maldito jogo! Ele sabia que eu reagiria desta forma quando eu visse Bella beijando Alice.

Ele era tão mal. Naquele momento eu estava convencido de que se Emmett alguma vez quisesse dominar o mundo para o mal, ele poderia fazê-lo. Ele era mais esperto do que qualquer um poderia lhe dar crédito.

"Rose, verdade ou desafio?" Alice perguntou.

Eu não ouvi o que eles estavam dizendo, eu estava tentando manter-me de simplesmente tomar Bella agora mesmo. Ela afundou circulando sua bunda macia em meu pau já duro.

**BPOV **

Eu estava assistindo Rosalie enquanto ela foi forçada a beber metade do Ranch dressing na garrafa. Eu me encolhi enquanto a assistia. "Eu _odeio_ Ranch dressing" ela lamentou, antes de terminar o desafio. "Eu acho que vou vomitar".

"Está tudo bem, Rosie. Eu sei exatamente como se sente" Emmett disse confortavelmente. "Um casal que vomita unido, permanece unido".

Ela olhou para ele como se estivesse com vergonha de dizer que ela tinha acabado de conhecê-lo, muito menos que era sua namorada. "Essa não é a frase, Emmett".

"Eu sei" ele respondeu feliz. "Eu apenas pensei que eu colocaria minha própria rotação sobre ela." Rosalie revirou os olhos, mas sorriu de sua tolice.

"Emmett, verdade ou desafio?" Jasper perguntou, sua vez agora.

"Eu ainda tenho que responder isso? Desafio, _duh_!"

Rosalie balançou a cabeça. "Você apenas configurou isto. Agora você está dentro".

"Tenha fé em mim! Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa que ele jogar em mim" Emmett insistiu, confiante.

"Eu desafio você a beber a garrafa inteira de Jagermeister" Jasper respondeu.

O rosto de Emmett caiu. "O quê? De jeito nenhum, Rose! Eu não vou beber a garrafa inteira! Não foi o suficiente eu quase ter morrido bebendo o chá doce?!" Lágrimas se formaram em seus olhos. Uau, ele deve realmente odiar beber essa coisa. Eu sabia que eu odiava, mas Emmett devia _realmente_ odiar. Parecendo um órfão que acaba de ser lançado para fora na rua, Emmett olhou para seu amigo. "Como você pode fazer isso comigo? Eu te amo, Jazz, como você pode fazer isso?"

"Existe algo que eu deveria saber?" Alice disse, quebrando sua confissão com risadinhas.

"Você tem que fazer isso, Em" Jasper disse sem misericórdia.

"Não! Que _horror_!"

"Eu ouvi que se você tampar o seu nariz, você não pode sentir o gosto de nada" Edward disse tentando ajudar.

"Sério?" Esperança passando através do rosto apavorado de Emmett. "Você tem certeza?"

"Absolutamente."

"Então, traga-o!" Ele riu e pegou a garrafa verde que estava cheia da coisa perigosa. Emmett beliscou o nariz por alguns segundos antes de tomar um gole enorme. Ele se separou, tossindo seus pulmões para cima. "Isso _não_ funciona! Você mentiu, Edward!"

"Ei, eu estou tão surpreso quanto você" meu namorado disse, encolhendo os ombros. Emmett relutantemente bebeu a garrafa inteira. Mas chá doce era diferente do álcool. Depois que a garrafa estava vazia, ele descansou no sofá parecendo quase morto porque ele estava tão bêbado.

"Você tem certeza que ele está bem?" Alice perguntou, cutucando-lhe as costelas.

Ele riu como uma menina de cinco anos de idade. "Oh, olheee! Há um unicórnio bonito no teto. Jazzy, ele quer brincar com você! E com aquela prostituta".

"Prostitutas e unicórnios? Ele está bêbado, vamos levá-lo para casa" Rosalie suspirou. "Idiota estúpido".

Enquanto Jasper guardava as coisas de volta na mochila, notei que não tínhamos usado nem metade das coisas que Emmett tinha trazido. Edward ajudou Jasper a carregar Emmett para o carro de Jazz. O homem era tão grande que eles tiveram um tempo difícil apoiando-o. Ele murmurou coisas por todo o caminho através do estacionamento.

"Belsha" ele arrastou. "Desde quando você tem uma irmã gêmea? Já pensou em um ménage à trois? Ou talvez nós possamos ter um quarteto com Rosie - baby!" Seus olhos foram lentamente para a loira ao lado dele. Ela revirou os olhos novamente. "Hey Belsha! Quando foi a última vez que você e Eddie-fofinho-comedor tiveram uma boa foda?"

Corei escuro e me foquei em não tropeçar. Os carros estavam a apenas vinte metros de distância. Apenas um pequeno caminho até que eu pudesse ficar longe de suas palavras embaraçosas...

"Você não me respondeu, Bertha" Emmett disse, dizendo meu nome errado. Bertha? "Eu sei que vocês dois têm sido como coelhos se dobrando, mas quando foi a última vez que vocês ficaram de luzes apagadas?"

Oh Deus. "Cale a boca, Emmett" eu disse, corando mais vermelho do que uma luz vermelha.

"Pare de _dizer_ isso!"

Eu entrei no carro de Edward agradecidamente enquanto ele ajudava Jasper a colocar Emmett em seu carro. Ele deitou, espalhado no banco de trás, a cabeça no colo de Rose. Eu podia adivinhar o que ela estava pensando - Eu espero que ele não vomite em mim. Eu estaria desejando a mesma coisa. Quando eles terminaram, Edward voltou para o carro. Eu o vi entrar no carro, embriagada na visão de seu corpo celeste e rosto seráfico. Ele era lindo. Lembrei-me de como ele parecia depois que eu beijei Alice. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, aquela almofada pressionando a sua virilha. Aquilo tinha realmente excitado-o tanto?

"O que você está pensando?" ele perguntou. Eu percebi que estávamos dirigindo pela estrada.

Eu fiquei envergonhada e respondi com sinceridade. "Como você parecia depois que eu beijei Alice".

"Ah... sim?" suas mãos apertaram no volante.

"Eu não sabia que você gostaria tanto daquilo".

Ele olhou para mim. Foi um pouco assustador como ele não podia ver a estrada, mas ainda dirigia perfeitamente. "Você não tem idéia do quanto eu gostei" ele murmurou. "Aquilo foi quente".

"Sério?" Eu disse cética.

"Definitivamente." Ele fez uma pausa e então gemeu. "Deus, apenas pensar naquilo me deixa duro".

Tinha sido há mais um dia desde que eu senti Edward dentro de mim e eu estava me sentindo extremamente desprovida. Eu ansiava por ele de uma maneira que deveria me envergonhar, mas principalmente fazia meu coração correr e meu sangue ferver dentro de minhas veias. Eu o queria. Eu _precisava_ dele. Ele tirou as mãos do volante e eu percebi que estávamos estacionados do lado de fora do meu dormitório.

Edward se inclinou e capturou meus lábios com os dele. Atirando-me ao beijo, eu subi sobre o painel e sentei em seu colo, minhas costas contra o volante. Eu enrosquei-me nele, pressionando meu corpo contra o dele. Minha língua dançava com a dele furiosamente. Lembrei-me de nossa noite de amor de ontem. Isto era totalmente o oposto. Isso era pura necessidade, puramente desejo.

Desejo nu.

Suas mãos deslizaram sob minha camisa e seguraram meus seios em concha por cima do meu sutiã. Eu estava começando a ficar tonta e exaltada. Ele liberou minha boca para morder e lamber meu pescoço e meu peito. Ofegante, eu puxei os botões da sua camisa, dois pulando para fora. Ele riu enquanto eu tentava desabotoar o resto. Finalmente eu liberei seu peito daquela prisão de tecido. Minha boca foi até sua forte musculatura, a minha língua arrastou sobre eles. Quando eu fui mais para baixo, seus músculos tensionaram e ele gemeu baixinho.

De repente, ele puxou minha blusa sobre a minha cabeça e tirou meu sutiã em um movimento rápido. Sua língua girava em torno de meu mamilo antes de tomar meu seio ereto em seus dentes. Eu engasguei e arqueei, pressionando meu peito ainda mais contra sua boca.

"Deus, Edward" eu ofeguei.

"Hoje, uma de suas fantasias está se tornando realidade, Bella" ele ronronou suavemente, sua mão escorrendo pelo meu estômago até o meu short. Ele desabotoou-o rapidamente. Foi um inferno sair do meu short e suas calças, mas conseguimos. Quando a única roupa entre nós era a minha calcinha e sua boxer, ele me parou. Suas mãos grandes seguraram minha cabeça enquanto seus olhos verdes encaravam os meus.

"Eu vou fazer você gozar tantas vezes neste carro que você não será capaz de pensar em linha reta por uma semana".

Eu me derramei por ele, meus olhos arregalados.

Então, ele arrancou minha calcinha, fazendo-a rasgar literalmente ao meio. Chocada com isso, eu apenas olhei para ele. Deus, eu adorava quando ele era um pouco agressivo, dominante. Eu gostava disso mais do que eu deveria. Isso era _sexy_.

Quando suas mãos encontraram minha boceta pingando, eu gritei.

* * *

_**N.T.**__: Gostando??? Agora só faltam 4 capítulos para o final..._

_Domingo postarei uma ONE aqui, então deixem reviews!!!_

_Para aquela que sempre deixam reviews, OBRIGADA!!! É muito bom saber que estão gostando da tradução e da fic. E perdoem-me por não responder a cada uma, prometo que farei isso assim que tiver um tempinho... _

_Ah, Lou Malfoy, morro de rir sempre com suas reviews!!!  
_

_Bjs e até o próximo cap._

_Ju_


	12. Cap 12 A Fantasia se torna Realidade

**Capítulo 12. A Fantasia Torna-se Realidade**

**BPOV **

O volante pressionava dolorosamente nas minhas costas, cravando em minha pele. A dor misturava com o prazer de maneira tão perfeita que eu tive um momento difícil decifrando um do outro. Eu sentei de pernas abertas no colo de Edward enquanto nós nos sentamos em seu carro. Eu estava completamente nua agora - ofegante e praticamente implorando por seu toque. O único vestígio de roupa nele era sua boxer e minhas mãos tentaram puxá-la para baixo. Eu tinha que vê-lo, _todo_ ele.

Seus cabelos bronze estavam mais despenteados do que o habitual, mas isto era provavelmente porque eu não podia manter as minhas mãos de correrem através dos fios de seda. Meus olhos viajaram para o sul, embebidos na visão do seu peito nu. Ele era perfeito, impecável. Seus músculos estavam deliciosos quando eu me inclinei para trilhar minha língua suavemente sobre eles. Eu gemi apenas por sentir o gosto dele.

Em resposta, suas mãos apertaram seu abraço na minha cintura. Elas vieram lentamente até escovarem em meus seios, os polegares dando uma pancada sobre meus mamilos. Eu derreti com seu toque forte - eu estava aderida em suas mãos.

"Edward" eu respirei suavemente, pressionando meu peito contra o dele, gemendo. "Por favor".

Seus lábios caíram em cima dos meus, comendo meus gemidos antes que eles deixassem meus lábios inchados. Eu queria que ele me possuísse e me fodesse tão forte que eu ainda sentiria seu pau mesmo quando ele já tivesse se retirado de mim há muito tempo. Sua língua assumiu o comando da minha boca, dominando facilmente a minha já que eu estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa que ele quisesse. Eu teria feito piruetas para ele se ele me pedisse. Suas mãos apertaram-me para trás pelos meus ombros no volante quase dolorosamente quando seus dentes começaram a arranhar e morder meus mamilos, sendo aprofundados em cada um. Eu ofeguei com o fogo líquido correndo em minhas veias e aquele peso assentindo na boca do meu estômago. Eu não podia tocá-lo porque ele estava me segurando firmemente. Essa era a agonia - não ser capaz de tocar o seu corpo celestial, divino. Isso era puro pecado.

"Até o momento em que eu terminar com você, você estará implorando pelo meu pau" ele rosnou, chupando meu mamilo em sua boca. O que ele estava falando? Eu _já_ estava implorando por isto! Mas eu não tinha nem a força nem o fôlego para falar. Tudo que eu podia fazer era gemer. "Você vai estar se contorcendo e gritando para eu fodê-la sem sentido. E se você for uma boa garota, você poderá obter o que deseja. Mas você deve obedecer-me em primeiro lugar".

Meus olhos se abriram em estado de choque ao olhar para Edward. Sua expressão era um misto de concentração e desejo. Não havia nenhum traço de sorriso nos seus lábios. Ele não estava brincando. Eu tentei fazer-me sentir qualquer coisa, mas este desejo furioso que estava sendo construído dentro de mim - para sentir medo ou ansiedade porque ele iria obrigar-me a obedecer-lhe. Mas qual era o uso? Eu já estava disposta a fazer qualquer coisa para ele. Contanto que eu pudesse apenas senti-lo dentro de mim.

"Você vai ser uma boa menina e agir de acordo com as minhas instruções?" Ele alertou, recusando-se a fazer mais do que me beijar. Ele puxou de volta e olhou em meus olhos.

"Qualquer coisa" eu prometi. E eu quis dizer isso. Eu tinha certeza que se ele quisesse que eu corresse pelada pela cidade, eu faria isso com prazer.

"Eu quero que você fique quieta enquanto eu foder você. Entendido?"

Olhei para ele desconcertada. Ele estava falando sério?

"Você me entendeu, Bella? Caso contrário, posso simplesmente deixá-la em seu dormitório e voltar para casa".

Pânico surgiu dentro de mim. "Sim, eu entendi" eu consegui dizer, minha voz pouco mais que um guincho. "Apenas não vá".

"Então você deve ficar quieta".

Concordei vigorosamente. Quando seus lábios desceram para o meu peito mais uma vez, eu quase chorei de alívio. Tendo passado um dia inteiro sem libertação foi mais difícil do que eu percebi. Eu queria o seu toque, doente para a sensação de sua pele contra a minha. Deus, eu precisava dele mais do que do ar!

Ele rolou sua língua em volta do meu mamilo esquerdo, permitindo que seus dentes raspassem a minha pele quase violentamente. Mas a dor logo se transformou em prazer juntando na boca do meu estômago densamente. Minhas unhas arranharam suas costas rudemente. Perguntei-me vagamente se eu poderia estar machucando-o. Mas estávamos marcando um ao outro, marcando ao outro possessivamente. Ele era meu e eu era dele. Ninguém mais poderia me fazer sentir desse jeito, ninguém mais poderia me fazer derreter pouco mais de uma poça de água com um único beijo.

Sua mão desceu pelo meu corpo suado até minha boceta encharcada e gotejando e gritei fracamente. Ele imediatamente parou e recuou sua mão. Eu imediatamente lamentei o meu desabafo. Ele falou sério, então, sobre eu me manter em silêncio. Eu não sei por que ele queria tanto isso, mas eu sabia que se eu quisesse tê-lo dentro de mim, este era o único caminho. Eu concordei para mostrar que eu entendi e ele rapidamente moveu sua mão de volta.

Desta vez, quando ele levemente pastoreou os dedos em cima de mim, eu mordi de volta um gemido tão forte que eu provei do sangue em minha boca. Ele comprimiu minha protuberância rudemente entre o polegar e o indicador e girou. Meus olhos rolaram de volta na minha cabeça e eu enrijeci. Enquanto sua mão direita continuou provocando e torturando minha região inferior, ele usou a mão esquerda para massagear meu traseiro. Em nenhum momento aqueles intensos olhos verdes vacilaram dos meus. Ele traçou minhas pregas levemente com o dedo indicador, permitindo agora que os seus olhos olhassem para ele. Seus olhos se deleitaram no meu núcleo quente e dolorido. Sem aviso, ele enfiou dois dedos dentro dele.

Eu ofeguei, incapaz de contê-lo, antes de morder rapidamente de volta o meu gemido. Meus quadris empurraram até encontrar a sua mão, na esperança de criar alguma fricção. Mas isso só o fez parar. Ele queria que eu ficasse imóvel também? Isso era mesmo _possível_?

Ele respondeu à minha pergunta não dita. "Fique igualmente imóvel, Bella." Sua voz era calma, totalmente calma demais para o meu gosto, mas eu não disse nada. "Esta noite," ele prosseguiu, "eu vou possuí-la. Você é _minha_ e de mais ninguém".

Fechei meus olhos e esperei que ele continuasse. Mas sua mão permaneceu parada, pressionada contra o meu clitóris.

"Diga isso, Bella. Diga-me a quem você pertence." Ele ordenou, sua voz literalmente pingando sexo.

"Eu sou sua" eu disse sem fôlego. "Eu pertenço a você".

"Qualquer pessoa pode fazê-la gritar pelo seu pau como eu posso?"

"Não".

"Alguém faz amor com você como eu faço?"

"Definitivamente não".

Tão depressa que eu não tive tempo para reagir, sua mão começou a bombear-me tão rápido que eu quase vim imediatamente. Ele angulou sua mão para que ela batesse em um novo lugar e eu gemi. Mas ele não pareceu se importar, felizmente. Minhas mãos seguraram seus ombros e eu comecei a movimentar meus quadris com suas mãos, arfando em harmonia com seus movimentos. Ele lambeu uma longa linha da minha clavícula ao meu ouvido antes de morder minha orelha.

Quando eu tinha certeza que explodiria com o orgasmo que estava prestes a bater em mim, ele de repente parou. Eu solucei quando ele tirou as mãos da minha boceta que estava gritando para a libertação. Foi cruel me trazer até aqui e simplesmente deixar-me quando eu estava tão perto.

"Edward, _por favor_!" Eu engasguei.

"Implore-me, Bella. Implore-me para foder suas luzes para fora".

Eu mal consegui abrir os olhos o suficiente para vê-lo levantar sua mão e lambê-la, sorvendo o meu suco derramado. Eu gemi alto e fechei os olhos novamente, um passo mais próximo da libertação vendo-o provar meu gosto em sua mão desse jeito. "Deus, Edward, por favor me fode. Oh Deus, eu não agüento mais. Por favor! Fôda a porra para fora de mim".

Eu nem sequer sei como ele se livrou de sua boxer tão rápido, mas de repente ele estava completamente nu embaixo de mim enquanto eu estava enroscada em seu colo. Ele me levantou e me posicionou sobre o seu pau extremamente duro**, **a ponta escovando minha boceta delicadamente. Então ele simplesmente me deixou para ele.

Ah.

_Deus. _

Gritei alto, arqueando minhas costas. Edward gemeu profundamente para baixo em seu peito. Ele não deslizou completamente. Na verdade, ele estava muito duro e devia ter sido doloroso. Mas era exatamente o que eu queria. Instantaneamente, a dor foi transferida pelo prazer. Era como se meu cérebro tivesse sido ligado errado. Tudo o que era para machucar, na verdade, aumentou a construção de êxtase dentro de mim, ameaçando me fazer perder o controle. Era a primeira vez que eu fazia sexo com Edward enquanto estávamos sentados assim, então como eu saberia que o ângulo de penetração seria muito mais... _profundo_? Ele estava tocando lugares que eu nem sabia que eu tinha, muito menos que ele pudesse alcançar.

Suas mãos levantaram-me pela minha cintura mais uma vez antes de eu cair em cima dele novamente. Eu gemi mais uma vez.

"Porra, Bella, você é tão apertada... tão molhada e quente" ele rosnou, chupando meu pescoço enquanto ele continuou a me levantar e soltar-me. Uma frase que tinha o poder de me deixar mais molhada do que nunca. E agora que ele estava dentro de mim, ele estava fazendo os movimentos entre nós menos ásperos, mais suaves. Mas eu queria a aspereza, eu queria aquela dor que era prazer. Eu precisava disso.

Ele se abaixou e esfregou meu monte de nervos enquanto eu me movia sobre ele. Eu engasguei em estado de choque, ele nunca tinha feito isso antes. Ah, mas Deus, eu adorei isso.

Eu vim com tanta força que o meu corpo tremeu violentamente e eu o mordi no ombro para não gritar ameaças. Eu senti-o libertar-se dentro de mim, seu peito estremecendo com seu clímax. Após alguns segundos, ele me tirou de cima dele.

"Tempo para a segunda rodada" ele disse perversamente, puxando-me para o banco de trás com ele. Eu gritei de surpresa quando ele me puxou para o banco surpreendentemente grande. O couro frio pareceu estranho contra a minha carne aquecida.

"O que?" Eu exigi.

Seus olhos eram graves como um ataque cardíaco quando ele falou mais uma vez, sem qualquer traço de humor. "Você não pensou que eu estava realmente indo deixá-la com uma foda, não é?"

Olhei em choque para ele.

"Isabella Swan, eu pretendo fazer-lhe sentir dor pelos próximos três dias. Eu pensei que já tivesse dito que eu faria você gozar tantas vezes neste carro que você não seria capaz de pensar em linha reta por uma semana. Ou você não se lembra?" Ele apertou-me de volta para o banco de modo que eu estava deitada na horizontal enquanto ele pairava sobre mim. "Um orgasmo não é suficiente, Bella. Seu corpo está a minha mercê agora e eu tenho totalmente a intenção de tirar vantagem disso."

Ele se arrastou para baixo de meu corpo e espalhou as minhas pernas. Eu estava plenamente consciente do fato de que eu estava mais uma vez molhada por ele. E ele ainda não tinha feito nada! Com os meus joelhos dobrados e amplamente difundidos, ele não começou onde eu pensei que ele estava indo. Seus lábios pressionaram suavemente para o interior do meu tornozelo, arrastando para o norte. Eu tremi de antecipação. Ele beijou o interior de ambos os joelhos antes de finalmente olhar para o meu núcleo.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Bella, você já está tão molhada para mim, gotejando na verdade. Será que o simples pensamento de eu fodendo você com minha língua deixou você tão pronta para mim?"

Meus olhos rolaram de volta na minha cabeça e eu arqueei. Ele suspirou e de repente o ar frio soprou sobre o lugar entre as minhas pernas. Eu já estava ofegando tão forte para respirar que meus pulmões queimavam. Eu levantei meus quadris para cima, à procura de sua mão ou boca. Mas ele rapidamente empurrou-os de volta para o banco de couro com suas mãos fortes, ainda controlando para não me machucar.

"A realidade é melhor do que a sua fantasia?" Ele perguntou conversando enquanto ele traçava padrões na pele do meu quadril, perigosamente perto do meu núcleo.

"Oh, _sim_" eu respondi calorosamente. Mas eu estava chateada que ele continuava a me provocar então eu rapidamente movi meus quadris, fazendo seu dedo acidentalmente mergulhar dentro de mim. Eu gemi baixinho.

"Bella, você é uma menina desobediente, muito desobediente" ele disse, sua voz severa. "Você não deveria se mover. Agora vou ter que puni-la. Vou ter de puni-la severamente".

Eu nunca tinha ouvido nada tão sexy em minha vida inteira. "Sim, me castigue, Edward" eu disse sem fôlego, sem me importar que soasse como se eu tivesse problemas permanentes em conseguir oxigênio.

"Você realmente não deveria ter dito isso".

Então ele se abaixou e apertou meu clitóris entre os dedos. Forte. Eu engasguei e arqueei. Por que é que parecia tão malditamente bom? Eu gemia enquanto ele raspava a unha sobre minhas dobras quentes e molhadas, meus sucos acumulavam no final de seus dedos. Então, ele lentamente estendeu a mão e chupou-o do seu dedo, permitindo que sua língua rodeasse em torno de seu próprio dedo. Minha mente mergulhou na sarjeta enquanto eu pensava sobre todas aquelas coisas que a língua dele poderia ter feito dentro de mim. Eu quase vim por meus próprios pensamentos sujos.

Segurando meus quadris de forma segura no assento de couro, ele inclinou-se e mergulhou sua língua dentro de mim. Perdi a noção de quantas vezes eu ofeguei por causa dele. Lentamente, me torturando, ele começou a lamber levemente os lábios do meu núcleo antes de traçar o seu interior. Minhas mãos seguravam seu cabelo com força, puxando-o para mais perto de mim.

Então ele foi mais rápido, dobrando-se sobre mim como um homem desejando a morte. Ele bebeu-me até que eu tinha certeza de que estava seca. De repente, senti-me gozar exatamente na sua boca a espera. Ele lambeu cada gota para cima e terminou com minhas coxas, criando réplicas deliciosas em mim. Sem parar, ele meteu seu pau de granito em minha boceta.

Ele gemia enquanto ele pairava sobre o meu corpo suado. Sua pele brilhava de nosso próprio esforço. Eu debrucei-me para cima e lambi uma gota salgada de suor no seu peito. Ele assobiou e olhou para mim. "Porra, Bella. Como você faz isso comigo?" Ele estava tão calmo que eu estava certa de que ele estava falando com ele mesmo, assim eu não respondi. Eu sorri para ele e empurrei meus quadris para ele.

Desta vez, sua voz foi mais alta. "Como você gosta do meu pau dentro da sua boceta apertada?" ele perguntou. "Diga-me o quão forte você me quer fodendo você".

Isto era tudo tão familiar. Era como antes, quando ele disse que queria foder meus pensamentos para fora de mim. Apenas lembrando aquelas palavras vigorosas pingando de sua língua me fizeram gemer. "Eu quero você fodendo a porra para fora de mim." Eu estava além do constrangimento. Tudo o que eu sabia era esse desejo louco dentro de mim, esse desejo louco de provar o gosto e morder sua pele, marcando-o como meu para a eternidade.

Ele deslizou lentamente dentro de mim, provocando. Ele foi tão devagar que eu tinha certeza que levaria dez horas para ele ficar completamente dentro de mim. Impaciente, eu me empurrei para ele. Ele grunhiu quando nossos quadris colidiram rudemente. Senti suas bolas baterem suavemente contra o meu traseiro com os nossos movimentos. Ele apertou seus lábios contra os meus, enfiando sua língua na minha boca. Beijei-o apaixonadamente de volta e movi meus quadris em círculo, provocando um gemido em seu peito.

Ele saiu de mim rapidamente antes de lentamente entrar em mim novamente. Deus, ele estava determinado a provocar-me hoje, não estava?! Eu gemi de frustração e rodei meus quadris mais uma vez em torno de seu pênis, fazendo com que ele roçasse minhas paredes deliciosamente.

Então ele começou a mergulhar rapidamente depressa dentro de mim, tão rápido e áspero que eu gritei, embora eu ainda não tivesse tido este orgasmo. Ele bateu em mim com tanta força que quase machucou. Ao invés de se encolher me afastando como qualquer mulher em sã consciência faria, eu levantei meus quadris para encontrá-lo, desejando mais. _Precisando_ de mais.

Ele começou a murmurar meu nome em um mantra suave enquanto enfiava em mim. "Bella. Bella. Bella".

Eu envolvi minhas pernas em torno de suas costas e trouxe-o ainda mais para mim. Foi ridículo como esse pequeno movimento mudou o modo como seu pau ficava dentro de mim. Com minhas pernas em torno de suas costas ele foi mais _profundo_. Tão profundo que eu estava convencida de que ele estava tocando meu coração.

Eu gritei mais uma vez quando ele se libertou em mim e eu vim. Fogos de artifício explodiram na minha frente e eu estava perdida com o prazer. Eu não podia nem sentir minhas pernas ou qualquer outra parte do meu corpo, tudo o que eu podia sentir era o membro de Edward dentro de mim e seu suor escorrendo no meu peito.

Depois, ele passou seus braços em volta de mim e puxou minhas costas contra seu peito. Nós ficamos no banco traseiro pelo que pareceram horas enquanto eu assistia as janelas embaçarem. Esperançosamente, ninguém tinha suspeitado e tentado ver dentro do carro. Eles certamente obteriam a visão de uma vida!

**EPOV **

Ela era boa demais para ser verdade, minha Bella. Tudo o que eu queria era seu prazer, qualquer prazer que eu recebia em retorno era um bônus. Eu penteei para trás seus cabelos escuros e beijei seu pescoço. Ela estremeceu em antecipação, fazendo com que sua bunda friccionasse de encontro ao meu pênis mole. Aquele atrito ligeiro fez-me endurecer instantaneamente. Meus braços estavam ao redor de sua cintura, o fundo de seus seios escovando meu braço gentilmente. Ela se moveu novamente e me fez gemer. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ela não pudesse sentir meu pau duro.

Ela riu e virou-se para que seu peito estivesse pressionado contra o meu, olhando nos meus olhos. "Ficando excitado novamente, não estamos?" ela disse, levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Bem, você pode me culpar?" Eu respondi, sorrindo. "Eu tenho essa insana mulher bonita, nua em meus braços e sua bunda está roçando em meu pau. Não é minha culpa que eu seja um homem".

Ela sorriu e corou escuro. Minha mão roçou seu rosto e eu suspirei, sabendo que ela deveria ir em breve. Ela precisava de seu sono a fim de permanecer saudável. "Você tem que ir em breve, Bella. Você precisa do seu sono" eu disse relutantemente.

"Mas e se eu não quiser ir" Ela fez cara de desapontamento, projetando seu lábio inferior para fora. Eu ri apenas de mim mesmo e lambi aqueles lábios deliciosos levemente com minha língua. Imediatamente ela corou e apertou seus lábios aos meus. Quando nos separamos por ar, um longo tempo depois, olhei para o relógio que estava em baixo no painel do meu carro. Ele marcava 1:23. Eu suspirei. Se nós não conseguíssemos dormir cedo, eu não poderia prometer que eu seria capaz de deixá-la ir. Talvez eu apenas a seqüestraria e a levaria para algum lugar longe, como Nova York, para que ninguém nos encontrasse.

Ela finalmente levantou-se e eu não pude evitar olhá-la enquanto se vestia. Meus olhos seguiram suas mãos enquanto ela vestia o short por suas pernas. Eu tive que engolir antes que eu começasse literalmente a babar em cima dela. Eu percebi que tinha rasgado sua calcinha então era impossível de colocá-la.

Sorrindo, eu peguei a calcinha azul escura com nuvens azul-claras. Ela parecia quase infantil. "Esta é a minha favorita até agora" eu disse, piscando para ela.

Ela corou e colocou seu sutiã, escondendo seus lindos seios de mim. Depois, veio sua blusa. Suspirei quando eu olhei para a minha agora completamente vestida Bella. A próxima vez que eu a tivesse em minha casa, eu teria a certeza de que ela não usaria _qualquer coisa_ o tempo todo que ela estivesse lá. Eu a observei caminhar lentamente os degraus da frente para a porta da frente de seu dormitório. Ela virou-se e acenou tristemente e eu acenei de volta.

Eu dirigi rapidamente para casa e dormi logo que a minha cabeça caiu no travesseiro.

"Eddie-fofinho! Hora de ir pra escolinha!" Uma voz irritantemente familiar disse em uma voz cantante. Eu gemi e atirei meu travesseiro em quem quer que fosse. "Ouch! Olhe para onde você joga essa coisa. Isso quase me matou!"

Abri os olhos um pouco para ver Emmett em pé na minha porta. "O que você está falando? Travesseiros não podem matar pessoas".

"Sim, eles podem. Você nunca ouviu falar sobre asfixia?!"

"Eu duvido seriamente que um travesseiro vai sufocar você em um segundo" eu murmurei, sentando-me apenas para descobrir que eu tinha uma ereção muito aparente e minha boxer estava ensopada. Eu rapidamente agrupei os cobertores por cima da minha área entre as pernas.

"Muito tarde, salsichão, eu já vi isso. Você tem tido sonhos molhados sobre Bella novamente, não é?"

"Cala a boca, Emmett".

"Eu realmente preciso de um dólar por cada vez que alguém diz isso," ele murmurou. "De qualquer jeito. Eu só vim para ver se você queria matar aula hoje. Nós sempre podemos ir para a piscina".

"Eu não vou perder a aula de Artes" eu respondi logo. Na verdade, eu não queria perder Bella, mas eu não ia dizer isso a Emmett para tê-lo iniciando provocações novamente. Ele era apenas uma criança grande, mas isso não significava que estava tudo bem provocá-lo com isso.

"Então é só descer para a piscina e voltar para a aula de Artes quando for a hora. Simples assim, irmão!" Ele riu enquanto eu continuava a manter os cobertores no meu colo.

"Por que não?" Murmurei.

"Eu _sabia_ que você ia querer!" Ele jogou algumas roupas para mim e disse para eu me vestir. "Além disso, tenho a sensação de que você vai gostar da surpresa que eu tenho pra você".

"Espere aí". Eu congelei e fiquei olhando para ele. "Surpresa? Eu espero seriamente que você não tenha feito o que eu acho que você fez".

"Por que, eu não tenho idéia do que você está falando, melhor amigo" ele respondeu inocentemente, batendo seus cílios. Sim, alguma coisa estava definitivamente a caminho.

"Você sabe exatamente do que eu estou falando, Emmett. O que você fez?" eu pedi, pisando no meu jeans.

"Oh, Eddie. Pare de se preocupar. Se eu quisesse puxar uma brincadeira com você eu não seria tão óbvio sobre isso" ele disse sorrindo. "Vamos!"

Eu agarrei minha sunga pensando, que inferno, e acabei ficando pronto antes de eu seguir um Emmett muito suspeito pela porta afora.

* * *

_**N.T.:** Quase acabando!!! Quero reviews!!_

_Próximo cap. será postado na quinta-feira._

_Até lá._

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	13. Cap 13 O Retorno de Mildred

**Capítulo ****13. O Retorno de Mildred**

**EPOV**

Felizmente Emmett e eu não tínhamos guarda na piscina hoje. Jasper estava no lugar onde ele deveria estar - na aula. Porque Emmett estava tão entusiasmado com o que ele tinha à espera na piscina para mim, ele permitiu-me conduzir-nos no meu carro. Seu rosto, aberto em êxtase olhando pela janela.

Eu sorri para mim mesmo com o fato de que às vezes ele era tão infantil. Mas eu sabia que debaixo daquele exterior simples havia um homem forte - não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente. Com uma mente inteligente também.

"Você nunca vai conseguir tirar a resposta de mim" Emmett disse, virando-se para mim.

"Sobre o que você está falando?" Foi minha resposta.

"Você não vai tentar _adivinhar_ o que é a surpresa? Você não quer mesmo saber?" Ele parecia muito decepcionado que eu não estava mordendo a isca. O rosto dele caiu, ele parecia esmagado.

Suspirando, eu fiz a vontade dele. "Qual é a surpresa, Emmett?" Eu perguntei, colocando emoção em minha voz.

_"Eu não vou dizer a você_! O que você acha que eu sou, um fofoqueiro?"

Sua voz era chocada, como se a própria idéia de eu perguntar fosse ridícula. Eu ri, balançando minha cabeça. Quando chegamos Emmett começou saltando para cima e para baixo em seu lugar. "Estamos a-a-aq-u-u-uiiii!" ele cantava, suas palavras quebrando por causa de seus movimentos de saltos. Antes mesmo de eu terminar de estacionar ele estava fora do carro. "Vamos! Ande logo!"

Minhas sobrancelhas levantaram-se em suspeita. Se ele estava animado para chegar à piscina, isto não poderia ser bom. Eu provavelmente deveria ter medo pela minha vida. Devido à ansiedade de Emmett, eu tive que trocar-me em minha sunga rapidamente antes que ele tivesse um derrame.

"Pare de se enfeitar aí dentro e traga sua pequena bunda aqui para fora, Eddie!" Emmett chamou da sala comum do vestiário, situando-se apenas fora. O único outro cara lá olhou para mim. "_Eddie-fofinho_!" Emmett gritou, tentando fazer a sua voz feminina. O rapaz de cabelos negros ao meu lado me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada condescendente. Eu atirei-lhe um olhar antes de sair.

"_Aí está você_" Emmett disse. "É hora de ir para a piscina." Não estava tão lotado como da última vez em que viemos, apenas cerca de vinte ou trinta pessoas estavam aqui. Eu vi Emmett escanear a multidão, então olhou abatido para mim quando ele não viu quem quer que fosse. Então ele estava esperando alguém? "Você pode apenas esperar ali" ele disse.

"Você me trouxe uma pessoa como a minha surpresa?"

"Você não deveria saber! Agora vá se sentar".

Eu obedeci e me sentei em uma das cadeiras do gramado. Eu tinha medo de parecer feminino se eu fosse descontraído, então eu sentei de pernas cruzadas com os cotovelos nas minhas pernas, inclinando-me para a frente. Emmett estava agora longe de ser encontrado. Minha mente estava ocupada passando por todas as coisas horríveis que ele poderia ter planejado quando senti duas mãos começarem a massagear minhas costas nuas. Eu pulei em estado de choque e me mudei para virar.

"Não se vire" disse a mulher. Ela era surpreendentemente forte, as mãos segurando minha cabeça para me impedirem de virar. Eu não queria magoá-la então eu relutantemente permaneci imóvel. Ela parecia uma mulher de meia idade - e ainda assim estranhamente familiar. Eu conhecia a voz dela, por que eu conhecia aquela voz?

Ela começou a massagear meus ombros novamente. Seria rude fugir - algo que eu queria desesperadamente fazer - mas eu não queria magoá-la.

"Da última vez que eu te vi, eu não pude sentir estes músculos" ela começou. Suas mãos foram ligeiramente mais para baixo e eu esperava que ela não se importasse se eu encontrasse Emmett e me escondesse atrás dele, chupando meu polegar em terror. Suas mãos firmes agora estavam no meio das minhas costas. "Você é muito mais gostoso do que eu pensava." E com isso, suas mãos mergulharam na parte de trás do meu short, apertando minha bunda com força.

Ofegante, lancei-me fora daquela cadeira de gramado desesperado para fugir. Corri batendo em uma menina que parecia ter cerca de nove anos. Ela estava segurando uma casquinha de sorvete de baunilha e agora a coisa branca estava toda sobre meu peito e barriga. Senti algumas gotas entrando na minha sunga.

"Seu grande _babaca!_" A menina gritou, chutando-me forte na canela. Eu sibilei em uma respiração, mas mantive-me de dançar ao redor da dor como um idiota. Ela correu chorando para sua mãe a poucos metros de distância. Ela olhou para mim e atirou-me uma ave - a menina de nove anos de idade, não a mãe.

"Eu oh sinto muito!" A mulher que tinha apertado a minha bunda disse, correndo para ficar na minha frente.

Minha boca abriu-se em horror. Sua pele era bronzeada escura e enrugada, como linhas em um mapa rodoviário. Seu cabelo era mais branco que a neve e era curto. Ela usava um maiô duas peças que parecia suspeitosamente como um biquíni. Mas isso não era o motivo pelo qual o terror me lavou, mesmo que houvesse motivos suficientes. A razão pela qual eu estava tão horrorizada era porque aquela mulher... era Mildred. Mildred, a sobrevivente do Titanic.

"Você precisa de ajuda, sexy?" Ela perguntou sugestivamente, levantando seus quadris e piscando para mim.

**BPOV**

"Tudo bem, Bella" Emmett começou, piscando para mim. "Você sabe o que fazer. Agora vá lá e faça o dia do Eddie!"

Naquela manhã Emmett me ligou bem cedo perguntando se Rosalie, Alice e eu poderíamos ir para a piscina. No começo eu estava inflexível em não abandonar a escola, mas quando ele disse que Edward estaria lá, eu estava nisso totalmente. Eu faria qualquer coisa, contanto que o envolvesse.

Embora Alice não pudesse fazê-lo, ela tinha um trabalho que devia ser entregue hoje, sem exceções. Então fomos apenas Rosalie e eu que para a piscina excitadas, quase babando só de pensar como nossos homens pareciam sem camisas.

Emmett me empurrou para sair de trás do prédio que estava bem ao lado da piscina pública. Eu respirei fundo, dizendo a mim mesma que para isso funcionar eu tinha que ser confiante. Mas isso era difícil quando eu estava quase nua. E isso é exatamente o que este biquíni era - nada. Era tão indecente que deveria ser proibido. Um assovio dividiu o ar, seguido por alguns outros. Me virei rapidamente para encontrar um grupo de rapazes acenando para mim e fazendo gestos muito inapropriados com as mãos. Corei e corri para o portão da piscina. Correndo para dentro, eu o vi.

O peito e o abdômen de Edward estavam cobertos com o que parecia ser sorvete de baunilha, uma mulher velha caminhava em direção a ele com os olhos muito animados. Eu sufoquei uma risada quando vi a sua expressão aterrorizada, como se ele soubesse que seria colocado na cadeira elétrica em exatamente dois minutos. Então eu levei um olhar mais atento para a mulher velha e sorri novamente. Era _Mildred_! Eu só podia imaginar o que ela dizia a ele, mas tinha que ser algo realmente chocante porque a boca de Edward caiu aberta e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Até o momento que eu cheguei a ele, Mildred estava pressionando-se contra suas costas, batendo suas pálpebras caídas como uma colegial. "Então, meu doce pedaço de homem, quer ir para encontrarmos um beco escuro em algum lugar e... nos divertir?" ela perguntou. Edward olhou como se ele ficaria feliz em ter uma cobra mordendo-o nas bolas se isso significasse que ficaria longe dela. Seus olhos estavam arregalados de horror e ele tentou, sem sucesso, a manobra de livrar-se do seu aperto. "Nós poderíamos brincar de médico" ela sugeriu.

"Uh, n-n-não obrigado, MM-Mildred" ele gaguejou. Eu sorri e limpei minha garganta incisivamente. Ambas as cabeças giraram rapidamente para mim. Alívio tomou conta de Edward e ele rapidamente correu em minha direção, deixando Mildred para trás. "Bella!" ele disse em voz alta, envolvendo ambos os braços em volta da minha cintura. "Estou tão feliz por você estar aqui, você não tem idéia" ele murmurou no meu ouvido.

Eu tinha que seguir com o plano. Caso contrário Emmett não me deixaria viver com isso por meses. Sem dúvida que ele estava assistindo do lado de fora, certificando-se de que eu fiz tudo certo. Eu cuidadosamente puxei os braços de Edward da minha volta e olhei-o severamente, como eu havia sido instruída a fazer. "Desculpe, senhor, mas não tenho idéia do que está falando" eu respondi. "Agora afaste-se por favor, você acabou de conseguir me sujar toda com sorvete".

Confuso, ele recuou e olhou para mim. Assim que seus olhos varreram sobre meu corpo quase sem roupa, eles escureceram. Eu me senti como se o seu olhar fizesse buracos aborrecidos na minha pele. Estremeci com antecipação, mas rapidamente agitei-o. Eu tinha que fazer isso direito. Eu tinha que admitir, eu estava meio ansiosa para isso. Era quase como um jogo rolando.

"Sinto muito por isso, Bella" ele disse, voltando seus olhos para os meus. Ele sabia que algo estava acontecendo. Ele estava provavelmente se perguntando por que eu não reconhecia que eu o conhecia.

"E por que você continua me chamando de Bella?" eu exigi, fingindo frustração. Suspirei teatralmente. "Eu suponho que eu terei que começar a limpá-lo." Tomando um longo olhar para o corpo sujo, cremoso de sorvete, eu tomei seu pulso e puxei-o para o vestiário. Borboletas explodiram no meu estômago assim que eu imaginei o que poderia acontecer naquela sala.

Felizmente não havia ninguém lá quando eu abri a porta. Eu tranquei a porta cuidadosamente atrás de mim. Eu tive o cuidado de não olhar para ele, apenas no caso da minha resolução virar pó no minuto em que eu olhasse em seus olhos de esmeralda. Com o canto do meu olho, eu o vi me olhando com curiosidade. Obviamente, eu estava divertindo-o. Eu me concentrei em pegar uma toalha e limpar o sorvete pegajoso do meu estômago e peito.

"Eu posso ajudar com isso" Edward disse com voz rouca, tomando a toalha das minhas mãos antes que eu tivesse tempo de impedir. Ele correu lentamente a toalha macia sobre a minha pele, seus olhos fixos nos meus. Eu tentei lembrar de como respirar. Eu estava certa - minha resolução era agora um amontoado de poeira no chão. Ele mergulhou a toalha na parte superior do meu biquíni, pastando-a perigosamente perto do meu mamilo. Mordi o lábio para conter um gemido. Em seguida, mudou-se para escovar a toalha contra o meu núcleo coberto. Mas o tecido fino da minha roupa de banho não fez nada para tornar mais fraco o calor que emanava em mim. Eu já estava derretendo em suas mãos muito hábeis.

"Senhor, você está saindo da linha" Eu disse fracamente, em uma tentativa de recuperar o controle. "Agora, deixe-me tirar esse sorvete de você".

Edward deixou cair a toalha no chão enquanto eu me movi para onde apenas alguns centímetros nos separavam. Sua respiração estava um pouco desigual quando eu curvei meu rosto para baixo. Ele assobiou quando eu lambi sua pele deliciosa, o gosto misturado com o sorvete. Deus, o gosto dele era tão bom que eu gemi. Segurando seus quadris com as minhas mãos, eu arrastei uma linha para baixo no seu abdômen duro, limpando a coisa pegajosa fora dele. Suas mãos enrolaram no meu cabelo, segurando-me gentilmente para ele. "Você é um menino muito sujo, não é?" Eu disse com a voz rouca. Sua ereção estava começando a ficar mais visível através da sua sunga. "Eu devo certificar-me de que você ficará completamente limpo".

"Bella" ele gemeu quando eu tracei o delicioso V de seus quadris com meus lábios e língua.

"Quem?" eu murmurei.

Eu pensei ter visto seu sorriso por uma fração de segundo quando ele se lembrou do nosso jogo rolando. Mas foi imediatamente embora quando eu esfreguei minha mão sobre a protuberância em sua sunga. Ele mordeu os lábios fortemente, sua cor foi ligeiramente drenada antes de retornar com força total.

Eu trouxe seus shorts lentamente para baixo, beijando cada novo pedaço de pele enquanto era revelado para mim. Ele rapidamente saiu do tecido restante e levantou-me para beijá-lo. Seus lábios eram macios nos meus, delicado e sensual. Eu esmaguei minha boca na dele e empurrei minha língua para dentro dela, tocando o céu da sua boca antes de sugar seu lábio inferior em minha boca, mordendo-o. Ele gemeu e envolveu os braços em volta de minha cintura, me puxando contra ele com tanta força que eu mal podia respirar.

"Nenhum toque, senhor" eu respirei quando nos separamos. Eu limpei minha garganta para ter alguma convicção na minha voz. "Não hoje".

Ele amuou, projetando seu lábio inferior para fora em uma maneira que eu deveria ter pensado que era infantil, mas foi principalmente sexy. Eu trouxe meus olhos para sua ereção gloriosa, agora livre de tudo... exceto de mim. Eu sorri com meus pensamentos e olhei para ele. Ele estava me olhando com cautela, como se eu pudesse começar a fazer piruetas ao acaso. Os tendões de seu pescoço estavam ligeiramente para fora - todo o seu corpo estava tenso, esperando pelo meu próximo passo.

Trilhei meus dedos sobre seu membro grosso usando as unhas levemente. Um pequeno gemido escapou de seus lábios perfeitos. Sentindo-me autorizada por esta reação leve, eu respirei fundo e inclinei-me para baixo para lamber seu comprimento. Eu tinha provado o pau de Edward antes, mas isso não significa que eu não estava nervosa agora. Eu empurrei-o contra a parede e comecei de novo, lambendo-o em um movimento longo. Ele jogou a cabeça para trás e fechou os olhos, as mãos ainda no meu cabelo. Então levei-o completamente à minha boca. Ele era muito grande, ele nunca caberia completamente. Eu relaxei minha garganta para que eu pudesse levar mais dele para dentro. Meus dentes acidentalmente arranharam-no e eu senti-o tenso dentro da minha boca, um gemido profundo penetrando em seu peito. Ele estava ofegante agora, o peito arfante enquanto eu olhava para ele sem mover minha cabeça. Era a coisa mais gratificante que eu já tinha visto.

Eu estendi minha mão massageando suavemente suas bolas enquanto eu colocava mais dele na minha boca. Seus quadris empurraram um pouco e ele foi mais profundo. Um gemido alto vibrou em seu peito. De repente, ele libertou-se em minha boca, um tremendo gemido submetendo seu corpo. Eu não era capaz de capturar tudo isso, parte do líquido escorreu para fora da minha boca. Eu engoli e limpei-o lambendo seu membro mais uma vez.

"Bella, você será a morte para mim" ele gemeu, me puxando para cima. Seus olhos verdes arregalados, completos encarando os meus e eu senti meus ossos virando mingau. Então ele olhou para o meu corpo escassamente vestido, seus olhos vagando com avidez sobre mim."E tanto quanto eu amo este biquíni, eu não quero que mais ninguém a veja nele." Seus dedos vagavam sem rumo sobre a pele na parte inferior das minhas costas. Eu tremi.

"O quê? Por quê?"

Seus olhos cintilavam à porta fechada. "Porque eu observei pelo menos sete homens que estavam lá fora olhando para você como se não pudessem esperar para descobrir o que estava por baixo disto." Ele tocou a parte superior do meu biquíni, voltando seus olhos para mim. Seus olhos e voz eram difíceis. "Eu sou o único que consegue ver o seu corpo de deusa" ele rosnou.

Um pequeno sorriso difundindo sobre meus lábios. "Você está com ciúmes, Edward?"

"Claro que não" ele respondeu muito rapidamente. Meu sorriso espalhou ainda mais. "Não seja absurda," ele murmurou. Embrulhando um braço em volta da minha cintura, Edward abriu a porta e puxou-me para a piscina agora lotada. Eu vi Rosalie e Emmett na piscina, agindo como crianças enquanto espirravam água um no outro.

O braço de Edward apertou minha cintura, um rosnado baixo estrondoso em seu peito. Assustada, olhei para ele. Seus olhos estavam estreitados e sua boca estava desgostosa enquanto ele olhava. Eu segui sua linha de visão para ver o mesmo grupo de rapazes que tinham assobiado para mim. Mas eles não estavam prestando atenção em Edward, seus olhos estavam fechados em mim. Bem, se eles queriam um show, eu daria isso a eles.

Me virei no abraço de Edward e envolvi meus braços em volta do seu pescoço. Ele olhou para mim por um segundo, mas nossos olhos trancados. Seus lábios encontraram os meus questionadores. Atirei-me no beijo, lambendo a linha deliciosa do seu lábio inferior. De repente, ele entendeu o que eu estava fazendo e senti seu lábio curvar ligeiramente em resposta. Sua língua varreu em minha boca, suas mãos quentes pressionando de encontro à minha parte traseira, moldando-me a ele. Senti cada linha e músculo de seu corpo contra o meu.

Meus dedos enroscaram em seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto. Eu tinha esquecido porque nós nos beijamos em primeiro lugar. Eu só sentia os lábios, sua língua, seu hálito quente na minha boca.

Suas mãos deslizaram mais baixas, brincando com o tecido que cobria o meu traseiro. Eu engasguei descontroladamente e ataquei sua boca mais uma vez. De repente, ele escorregou uma mão para o meu joelho, engatando a minha perna para cima ao redor de seu quadril. Eu mantive-a lá e suas mãos se mudaram para cobrir meus seios.

Qual era o meu nome mesmo? Eu não conseguia me lembrar.

Quando nos separamos, eu estava tonta e ofegante. Ele sorriu perigosamente para mim e piscou.

"Nós demos a eles um show" ele disse, sua voz rouca. O fundo do meu biquíni ficou levemente molhado. "Eu sou completamente apaixonado por este biquíni agora, mas da próxima vez que você usá-lo eu serei o único por perto".

Tudo que eu pude fazer foi assentir com a cabeça. Olhei para o homem que tinha estado me observando. Eles estavam agora olhando com os olhos arregalados e boca aberta. Eu ri e puxei Edward para a piscina.

"Vamos nadar!" Eu disse entusiasmada. Ele sorriu para o meu entusiasmo súbito e varreu-me em seus braços, no estilo de noiva. Ele me segurou por cima da água. Olhei para ele. "Você não ousaria" eu disse humildemente.

Ele piscou. "Nada pessoal, amor. Você disse que queria nadar " ele me lembrou. Então ele me deixou cair. Eu fechei meus olhos e boca pouco antes de eu bater na água com cloro.

Oh, ele estava nisso quando eu saísse dessa piscina! Eu chutei minhas pernas, impulsionando-me à superfície. Edward estava lá, sorrindo para mim enquanto inclinava-se sobre a borda da piscina. Olhei para ele e agarrei seu braço e puxei com força, puxando-o para a água.

**EPOV**

Era cerca de uma hora depois quando Bella saiu da piscina para usar o banheiro. Eu não conseguia manter meus olhos de segui-la, memorizando o jeito que seus quadris se moviam enquanto ela andava. Suas pernas longas e pálidas, sua cintura fina e bunda delgada, e as cordas minúsculas que escondiam todas aquelas partes maravilhosas de mim girando através da minha mente. Eu estava literalmente babando quando ela se virou para mim e piscou, desenhando sua mão pelo seu corpo cuidadosamente. E eu fiquei instantaneamente duro.

Maldição, como ela faz isso comigo?! Eu gemi e me foquei em dizer o alfabeto de trás para frente. Eu estava no J quando senti dois braços envolverem-se em torno de minhas costas. Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio - Bella estava de volta. Foi um inferno tê-la fora dos meus braços, mesmo que por alguns minutos.

Ela não disse nada, então fiquei em silêncio também. Suas mãos brincavam com a pele sobre meu abdômen e eu tremi. Então elas foram mais para baixo, mergulhando dentro da minha sunga e tocando meu pau delicadamente. Eu já estava tão duro quanto eu tinha estado a apenas poucos minutos atrás.

"Já está duro para mim" ela murmurou.

Oh meu Deus, esta _não_ era a voz de Bella. Eu gritei como uma menina e pulei fora, quase fazendo xixi nas calças no processo.

"_Mildred? __**De novo**__?_!" Eu não poderia evitar o horror – apavorado - no tom da minha voz. Esta mulher de noventa anos de idade tinha acabado de tocar o meu pênis!

Ela riu e piscou para mim. "Eu apenas pensei em dizer-lhe que a minha oferta ainda continua de pé" ela disse, nadando mais perto de mim. Eu apoiei imediatamente, mas minhas costas bateram na borda da piscina. Eu estava preso. Oh Deus, como isso poderia ficar pior?

Eu queria dar um tapa em mim mesmo no segundo que eu pensei isso porque ela alcançou para baixo e sacudiu o meu pau, mordendo seu lábio enrugado.

"Q-que oferta?" Eu consegui.

Ela sorriu e disse, "a oferta para eu e você irmos bailar em um beco em algum lugar."

"E-e-eu tenho q-q-q-que ir" eu gaguejei, voando para fora da piscina o mais rápido que eu pude. O rosto dela caiu e quase me senti culpado. Quase.

"Eu acho que você tem uma admiradora, Eddie!" Emmett chamou do outro lado da piscina.

Olhei para ele e me foquei em não vomitar. Felizmente Bella voltou para fora. Eu quase lhe causei um ataque cardíaco jogando meus braços ao seu redor. "Salve-me" eu disse em seu ouvido. Ela riu quando viu Mildred na piscina. "Então você acha que é engraçado?" eu pedi, não realmente chateado. "E se um homem de noventa anos de idade viesse até você e começasse a tocar em _sua_ virilha?"

Seu sorriso caiu. "Ok, eu vejo como você se sente agora. Mas isso ainda não muda o fato de que é engraçado." Ela sorriu radiante para mim e eu não poderia me fazer ficar zangado com ela. Ela era perfeita demais.

"Eddie tem duas namoradas!" Emmett disse alegremente, andando em nossa direção e segurando a mão de Rose. Ela parecia como se estivesse nas nuvens.

"Cala a boca, estúpido" eu disse a ele. Eu esperava que ele soubesse que eu estava só brincando... sobre a última parte, que é isso.

"Eu sei que você é, mas quem eu sou?" Ele retrucou infantilmente.

"Emmett, aquele é o aparecimento mais velho no livro." Bella respondeu, sorrindo com diversão.

"E o manco" Rose acrescentou, cutucando Emmett nas costelas.

"Não, não é. Você quer saber o mais velho no livro? Chame-me manteiga porque eu estou no rolo!" Ele riu ruidosamente e puxou Rosalie para um beijo molhado.

"Você está certo," Bella disse, "_aquilo_ é o mais velho."

Meus olhos escanearam a piscina para o que eu não sabia. Eu peguei Mildred me encarando. Quando os meus olhos pousaram sobre ela, ela levantou a mão e acenou para mim, lambendo os lábios. Um arrepio de horror percorreu minha espinha.

Eu teria pesadelos com a memória da sua mão no meu pau.

* * *

_**N.T.: **__deixem reviews!!! Vamos chegar pelo menos nas 100!!!_

_Só mais 2 caps. e a fic acaba... _

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	14. Cap 14 A Deusa Nua

**Capítulo ****14. A Deusa Nua**

**EPOV**

Depois que as aulas acabaram eu levei Bella de volta à minha casa, mentalmente atravessando a minha casa, certificando-me de que não estava muito bagunçada. Nós dois estávamos cansados demais para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser cair direto no sono. Uma vez que eu não poderia suportar não sentir sua pele contra a minha, dormimos nus debaixo das cobertas. Eu sonhei com a minha Bella a noite toda, a maioria dos meus sonhos eram muito... maliciosos para sequer pensar em dizer-lhe. Deus, mesmo no meu sono minha mente não conseguia ficar fora da sarjeta.

Acordei cedo naquela manhã, em torno de quatro da manhã. O vento soprando fortemente do lado de fora e a chuva estava caindo em baldes. Relâmpagos iluminaram o ar, seguido por um estrondo de um trovão que rolou com raiva através do Vale do Sol. Era um tempo estranho para Phoenix. Era a primeira tempestade que eu poderia me lembrar que era tão extrema. Levantei-me cuidadosamente para que eu não a acordasse, eu saí da cama e liguei a televisão na sala. Dizia que as aulas tinham sido canceladas devido a um par de árvores terem caído e derrubado seis linhas de transmissão. As aulas foram canceladas? O dia todo? O coro de aleluia cantou na minha cabeça.

Isso significava que eu poderia levar o dia todo pintando Bella. Um grande sorriso se espalhou no meu rosto. Eu sabia exatamente como eu queria pintá-la, eu sabia desde que eu tinha recebido essa tarefa. Eu calmamente peguei meu cavalete e a tela, configurando-o no quarto. Eu devo ter movido-o uma dúzia de vezes, mas eu tinha que tê-lo perfeito.

De repente, ela virou em seu sono e tive a pose perfeita. Seu cabelo estava espalhado ao longo dos travesseiros, uma cascata de chocolate, os macios lençóis escuros mal cobrindo seus mamilos enquanto ela estava deitada de lado. Uma perna ficou exposta todo o caminho até o quadril, a pele macia me chamando para fazer coisas maravilhosas com seu corpo delicioso. A outra perna estava escondida debaixo dos lençóis. Eu esperava que o Sr. Cook dissesse que isso qualificava um modelo nu porque de repente ela era tão bonita que eu não poderia me impedir de olhar. Ela parecia uma deusa, sua pele branca contrastando duramente contra os lençóis negros. Seu rosto estava sereno e imaculado.

Eu rapidamente esbocei sua forma, tendo o cuidado especial com as linhas do seu corpo. Foi algumas horas mais tarde que ela acordou, justamente quando eu estava terminando. Seus olhos se abriram, suaves como as asas de uma mariposa.

**BPOV**

Quando eu acordei Edward estava de pé, completamente nu atrás de um cavalete e sorrindo como se tivesse acabado de ganhar na loteria. O sol inclinado preguiçosamente através das janelas e entrei em pânico. Por que nós não acordamos para que pudéssemos ir para a faculdade? Estávamos atrasados! Imediatamente, eu pulei da cama e corri para me vestir.

"Por que você não me acordou?" Pedi, puxando minha calcinha. "Bella, se você colocar qualquer roupa eu juro que vou rasgar todas as suas roupas e então você não vai ter nada para vestir" ele alertou, os olhos verdes completamente sérios.

Olhei para ele em choque. Ele tinha que estar brincando. Meu estômago apertou tanto em antecipação como medo. Antecipação por razões óbvias, e medo porque se ele rasgasse minhas roupas, o que eu iria vestir a caminho de casa? Eu cuidadosamente puxei a calcinha de volta pelas minhas pernas, sentindo-me muito autoconsciente em como seus olhos intensos assistiam cada movimento meu.

Foi quando ouvi a chuva torrencial do lado de fora. Chocada, eu olhei pela janela para a tempestade lá fora.

"Tem sido assim desde as quatro da manhã. As aulas foram canceladas hoje, por isso temos o dia todo para nós mesmos" ele explicou, ainda de pé por trás do cavalete. Quando me virei para ele, notei que seus olhos varriam sobre o meu corpo nu com fome. Corei e subi de volta para a cama. "Gostaria de ver a sua pintura?" ele perguntou delicadamente.

"O que?" Eu disse estupidamente. Eu ainda estava um pouco desorientada por acordar. O casal tempestade com um comportamento estranho de Edward fazia tudo parecer tão estranho.

"Eu pintei você enquanto você dormia."

Curiosidade ultrapassando-me, eu escalei para fora da cama com cuidado e fiquei na frente do cavalete para olhar para a pintura de Edward. No segundo em que meus olhos pousaram sobre a tela, eu ofeguei. Era como nada que eu já tivesse visto antes. Meu sono era tão realista que eu estava quase convencida de que, se esticasse e tocasse, seria real, uma pessoa em miniatura. Os lençóis escuros pareciam pequenos e como névoa, flutuando em torno de mim como uma espécie de nevoeiro insubstancial. Parecia alguma coisa de um sonho, surreal, exceto pela mulher dormindo. Ela era a única coisa que parecia real. As únicas cores que ele tinha usado eram azul, cinza, preto e castanho chocolate para o cabelo.

Foi fácil ver que ele tinha tomado muito cuidado, pintando cada curso com uma precisão amorosa e paciência. Cada linha nessa obra-prima era impecável. Dizer que Edward era um pintor especializado seria como dizer que o universo é grande - era verdade, mas isto perdia a dimensão das coisas, algo atenuadamente drástico.

Eu acho que esqueci como respirar.

"O que você acha?" ele perguntou calmamente. Eu virei meus olhos arregalados para ele, ainda atordoada pelo que ele tinha feito. Eu podia ver claramente pela sua expressão que ele tinha medo que eu não aprovasse. Mas, honestamente, como eu não poderia?!

"É _lindo_. Por que você nunca me disse que você era tão bom?" Eu perguntei.

Ele sorriu timidamente. "Eu não faço alarde. Além disso, estou muito longe de um artista talentoso. Mas espero que meu trabalho seja bom o suficiente".

"Eu acho que você tem alguns problemas com a sua visão porque isso é incrível. Como você pode duvidar de si mesmo depois de ver _isto_?"

Ele revirou os olhos, mas sorriu. "Bella, você não acha que está exagerando um pouquinho?"

"Não mesmo" eu respondi. Olhando de volta para ele, eu sabia que ele não ia ceder. Ele nunca veria quão fenomenal como pintor ele era. Ele fez Michelangelo parecer como um garoto de cinco anos de idade.

Edward envolveu um braço em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me para ele rapidamente, não me deixando tempo para agir. Quando ele falou, sua voz era rouca, fazendo com que o meu núcleo instantaneamente ficasse molhado. "Eu não tenho sido capaz de foder você há muito tempo, Bella, então vá para aquela cama antes que eu tenha que amarrá-la a ela".

Eu tinha que admitir, a idéia de Edward amarrando-me meio que me excitou. Mas não poder tocá-lo seria pura agonia, então eu obedeci rapidamente e pulei na cama esperando por ele para se juntar a mim. Mas ele simplesmente moveu o cavalete para fora do caminho e ficou me observando, avaliando-me. Corando escuro, deixei meus olhos caírem para os lençóis, cruzando os braços sobre os meus seios.

De repente, seus lábios estavam no meu ouvido e as mãos segurando firmemente meus pulsos, puxando-os para longe do meu peito. "Não cubra seus lindos seios. Caso contrário, serei obrigado a puni-la" ele alertou.

Com um suspiro, eu percebi que ele estava agindo da mesma forma que tinha agido em seu carro. Ele era o Edward dominante tudo de novo. E _maldição_, isso me excitou! Meu núcleo doía por ele e minhas pernas estavam de repente como gelatina. Felizmente eu estava deitada na cama e não em pé, senão meus joelhos teriam dado para fora.

Seus lábios sensualmente varreram do meu ouvido para meu queixo, seguindo a linha da minha mandíbula. Meu corpo enrijecido sob seus toques peritos de prazer, bem como de ansiedade. Eu não tinha idéia do que ele ia fazer e isso me deixou ainda mais nervosa.

"Relaxe, Bella" ele ronronou no meu ouvido com uma voz tão lisa como o sexo derretido e apenas como erótica. Suas mãos grandes se abriram suavemente dos meus punhos, correndo a ponta dos dedos macios para baixo pela pele sensível na parte de baixo dos meus braços. "Apenas sinta. Não pense - apenas sinta meus lábios, minha língua, minhas mãos." Ele se afastou e olhou em meus olhos com um sorriso que certamente _não_ me relaxou.

Mordi meu lábio e me esforcei para não gemer apenas com esse intenso olhar que ele me deu.

"Se você não relaxar, então eu vou ter que sair, já que estou deixando você tão tensa" ele respondeu, sentando-se.

Ele estava de pernas abertas sobre mim, seu pênis endurecido escovando sobre o meu baixo ventre. Ele manteve-se assim, então eu não senti nada do seu peso. Com um esforço hercúleo, me concentrei em relaxar cada um dos meus músculos.

"Não, eu vou relaxar" eu disse rapidamente, sabendo que sua ordem seria impossível de obedecer. Eu já estava pingando para ele.

Ele voltou para sua exploração da minha pele, falando conversando como se ele não estivesse correndo com as mãos mais perto de minhas pregas quentes.

"Você já foi alguma vez tomada por trás?"

Minha boca abriu-se em choque. De repente, eu não conseguia me lembrar como falar, muito menos como obter qualquer tipo de oxigênio.

"Respire, Bella" ele me lembrou, soando divertido com a minha reação. "Posso tomar isso como um não?"

"Claro que não," eu engasguei. Então eu percebi o meu erro. "Quero dizer, não eu nunca... fiz _isso_." Minha voz tremeu quando eu disse a última palavra. De repente, eu estava muito assustada. Ele estava indo...? Eu fiz-me dizer isso em minha mente. Sexo anal? Pelo que eu tinha ouvido falar dele - o que não era muito - não era muito confortável, até mesmo doloroso. Meu coração começou a correr de medo.

"Shhh" ele murmurou, tocando meu cabelo delicadamente com os lábios. "Relaxe. Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira que eu faça. Não vou forçá-la".

Então, todo o pensamento foi apagado da minha mente quando seus lábios se fecharam sobre os meus, puxando-me em um beijo quente e apaixonado. Seus lábios se moviam com os meus avidamente, sua língua deslizando sobre a minha. Eu gemia e inalava agudamente através do meu nariz, determinada a fazer esse beijo durar mais tempo que os outros. Entrelaçando minhas mãos em seus cabelos, segurei o seu rosto de forma segura ao meu enquanto deitava nos travesseiros. Suas mãos estavam em ambos os lados da minha cabeça, segurando-a. Senti seu pau duro contra o meu estômago e eu sorri de satisfação, orgulhosa que eu o fazia sentir-se dessa maneira. De repente, senti-me forte, sexy e poderosa.

Suas mãos em concha em meus seios delicadamente no início, em seguida, duramente, girando e beliscando meus mamilos entre seus dedos. A boca quente de Edward fechou sobre meu seio, sugando-o em sua boca. Seus dentes arranharam sobre a pele sensível, marcando-me.

Eu engasguei e arqueei para ele. Enquanto sua boca trabalhava em meus seios, suas mãos mergulharam mais para baixo circulando sobre seus quadris e no vinco onde minha coxa encontrava meu abdômen. Seus dedos deslizaram acima do meu núcleo e eu assobiei, angulando meus quadris para criar o atrito que eu desesperadamente precisava.

"Não, Bella" ele disse severamente. "Eu disse para você relaxar. Não se mova. Eu quero te dar prazer. Eu quero fazer você gozar tão violentamente que os _vizinhos _vão precisar de um cigarro".

Meus olhos se abriram e eu olhei para ele em choque. Mais uma vez, ele estava falando sério, sem nenhuma pitada de humor. E ele continuou.

"Eu _vou _fazer você me implorar. Eu vou fazer você implorar pelo meu pau, implorar para eu foder você como um animal. Até o momento que o dia de hoje acabar, você estará tão dolorida que você não será capaz de sentar-se." Seus olhos esmeralda estavam escuros com o desejo e o amor entrelaçados. "Você será apenas uma poça debaixo de mim, derretida pelos seus orgasmos múltiplos".

Uma vez que eu estava nua, não havia maneira de esconder o oceano agora associado entre as minhas pernas. Seus dedos macios ainda estavam entre as minhas pernas. Agora, ele sorriu enquanto sentiu o calor e a umidade que emanavam de mim no momento. Ele levantou a mão para os seus lábios me olhando e tomou uma lambida longa. Eu vi o gotejamento restante do líquido espesso descendo sua mão antes que ele lambesse meus sucos de sua mão.

"Seu gosto é mais doce que o açúcar" ele murmurou, inclinando-se para beijar meus lábios. "Prove o seu próprio gosto na minha língua" ele ordenou imediatamente antes de sua boca cair em cima da minha. Havia um novo sabor em nosso beijo e eu assumi que era dos meus sucos. Esse pensamento era tão estranho para mim, mas não me desligou. Em vez disso, fez tudo mais sexy, irresistível. Ele rompeu e imediatamente moveu os lábios para o meu pescoço. Ele passou a mão por dentro da minha coxa, quase tocando meu clitóris, mas nunca conseguindo chegar perto o suficiente.

Eu rosnei em frustração e desejo, mas resisti ao impulso empurrar meus quadris para sua mão, o que só faria esse homem como algo malditamente sexy parar de me tocar. Estava além de mim por que ele queria que eu me mantivesse quieta. Eu sabia que eu não ia durar por muito tempo.

"Ed... ward" eu disse sem fôlego, dolorosa por ele da pior maneira.

"Sim?" Sua voz era rouca e profunda, levando-me a ficar ainda mais molhada.

Seus dedos traçaram a abertura da minha boceta quente e eu estava sem poder para fazer nada além de gemer seu nome. Mais e mais.

"Se você quer algo, você vai ter que dizer isso" ele disse, sua respiração um pouco desigual.

"Edward, por favor apenas... por favor," eu gemi. "Me toque." foi tudo que eu podia controlar.

"Você quer meus dedos ou meu pau?"

Eu engasguei, muda. Ele nunca pediu isso antes. Pensamentos sujos, maliciosos giraram pela minha mente com todas as coisas que seu pau e seus dedos poderiam estar fazendo nesse momento que eles já não estivessem.

"Ambos!" Eu chorei quando ele mergulhou inesperadamente dois dedos dentro de mim. Então eu cometi o erro de arquear minhas costas. Isso foi inconsciente - eu não tinha mais nenhum controle do meu corpo. Mas eu tinha me movido e ele sabia disso.

"Ambos?" Ele fez um som de desaprovação com a língua. "Gulosa, não é? Talvez eu devesse ensinar-lhe um pouco de virtude, ensiná-la a obedecer a ordens".

Se eu não tivesse quente e gemendo por ele antes, eu certamente estaria agora! "Por favor, apenas me toque" eu soluçava.

Assim que essas palavras deixaram meus lábios, pedindo-lhe para me levar e parar de insultos, eu senti-o encher-me. Eu gemi em alívio e envolvi minhas pernas em torno de suas costas fortes, puxando-o mais profundamente para dentro de mim.

Desta vez ele foi dolorosamente lento enquanto se movia para dentro e fora de mim. Suas mãos seguravam meus quadris, me impedindo de empurrar para trás. Ele não pareceu se importar que eu estava contorcendo-me sob ele. Quando eu inclinei-me e mordi seu mamilo antes de rodar minha língua em torno dele, ele assobiou e abruptamente pressionou forte dentro de mim, a força da batida vibrando por mim. Ela sacudiu os meus dentes, mas Deus, eu adorei.

Ofegante, eu arqueei tão fortemente que poderia quebrar ao meio. Meu corpo todo tenso com a quantidade de prazer me batendo. Então, sem aviso, ele tirou de mim completamente. Eu choraminguei com a sua ausência.

"Bella, olhe para mim" ele ordenou. Minhas pálpebras não estavam me obedecendo. Cerrei-os hermeticamente fechados antes de abri-los arregalados. O peito de Edward era exigente por ar, seus obscuros olhos verdes fitando os meus com uma intensidade que quase me fez gozar ali mesmo. "Você está pronta?" ele perguntou de forma significativa.

Meus olhos se arregalaram, de imediato sabendo o que ele estava falando. Mas eu confiava nele. Concordei, acidentalmente movendo-me assim que o seu pau duro escovou minha boceta ensopada. Gritei e empurrei meus quadris de volta.

"Então vire-se em suas mãos e joelhos".

Eu fiz como ele disse, o meu coração acelerou tão rápido que eu tinha certeza que teria um ataque cardíaco. Sentindo a minha ansiedade, ele passou a mão dos meus ombros para o meu traseiro, massageando enquanto ele descia. Em pouco tempo, todo o nervosismo tinha fugido do meu sistema e os meus membros estavam como piscinas de fusão de manteiga. Ele correu as mãos sobre minha bunda, apertando-a quase rudemente. Eu gemi, surpresa com minha reação. Eu _gostava _dele apertando a minha bunda? Inferno sim, eu gostava!

Então eu senti-o posicionar-se atrás de mim, inserindo a cabeça de seu pênis em mim. Oh Deus, isso era tão _diferente_. Lentamente ele foi mais profundo em mim. Foi um pouco desconfortável no início, mas depois o prazer começou como uma rocha em mim enquanto ele se movia lentamente para dentro e para fora, com medo de me machucar. Gemidos fluíram livremente da minha boca agora enquanto eu impulsionei meus quadris para trás em seu pulsante pau.

Agora, ele batia em mim. Eu gritava cada vez que ele batia em mim, seu saco batendo suavemente contra mim. Era difícil manter-me com o prazer crescendo dentro de mim, quicando firmemente bem no meu estômago. Eu estava tão perto de gozar.

"Ainda não, Bella" ele rosnou sedutoramente, empurrando meus quadris para trás com suas mãos. "Espere".

Eu tentei obedecer, mas era tão difícil. Eu estava tão perto daquele alívio doce. Mordi meu lábio quando ele ameaçou me alcançar. Logo eu provei do sangue em minha boca.

"Espere". Com um único golpe em mim, indo tão profundo que todo o comprimento do seu pênis afundou em mim e sua pélvis bateu na minha bunda, ele rosnou. "Agora!"

Eu vim. _Forte_. Minha visão parecia enegrecida, substituída pela explosão de fogos de artifício. Eu gritei o nome dele, sentindo-o liberar-se dentro de mim. Eu não percebi que estávamos amassados na cama juntos, arquejando e suando. Seus dedos se moveram sobre minhas costas nuas, despertando as fogueiras adormecidas debaixo da minha pele.

"Você gostou disso?" Ele me perguntou, sua voz agora suave como a cinza.

"Sim" eu disse sinceramente, olhando para ele. Seu lindo rosto estava a centímetros do meu. Eu pensei sobre amanhã. Era a data de vencimento para o nosso projeto. A tempestade tinha morrido para baixo, agora só uma chuva constante. Ouvi-a por um tempo antes de eu finalmente adormecer, sonhando com a pintura gloriosa de Edward de mim.

* * *

_**N.T.:**__ O que acharam desse cap.?? Deixem reviews!!!_

_Apenas mais um cap. e essa fic acaba... :(_

_Possivelmente postarei duas ONE SHOT no fim de semana, então continuem acompanhando e logo logo começo a tradução de outra fic "grande"!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_


	15. Cap 15 Promessa

**N.T.: **Twilight não pertence a mim nem à Oriana de la Rose (autora dessa história), os personagens pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

**Capítulo ****15. Promessa**

**EPOV**

Acordei com um anjo em meus braços e o alarme do despertador tocando. Gemendo, rolei e apertei o botão soneca. Meus dedos encantados com a sensação de sua pele celeste. Lentamente correndo minha mão pelo seu lado e perna, comecei a pressionar os meus lábios no seu pescoço.

Ela suspirou ainda meio dormindo e rolou para que ela estivesse à minha frente, uma perna de forma imprudente apoiada sobre mim, engatada até meu quadril.

"Você está pedindo por isto, não é?" Eu disse no ouvido dela. Ela ainda estava tentando agir como se estivesse dormindo, mas eu vi o sorriso leve que satirizou seus lábios. Seu rosto suavizou e ela se aconchegou mais perto de mim, a mão distraidamente correndo pelo meu corpo. Aquela mão delicada, perfeita estava perigosamente perto do meu pau endurecido, brincando com a pele no meu baixo ventre.

Quando seus dedos roçaram a cabeça do meu pênis, eu assobiei. "É isso" eu disse rudemente, lançando-me sobre ela enquanto ela era pressionada contra os travesseiros. "Você está indo para obtê-lo esta manhã. E se você continuar a tocar em meu pau desse jeito, então eu vou ter que empurrá-lo para dentro de você".

Seus olhos se abriram com isto, chocados. Eu sorri, esta era exatamente a reação que eu estava procurando. Pressionei meus quadris contra os dela, arrancando um gemido delicioso e suave de seus lábios. Seus olhos fecharam novamente quando eu trouxe a minha mão do seu estômago para aquela parte dela que já estava molhada e dolorida para mim.

"Você está tão ansiosa para ser tomada de novo?" eu murmurei em seu ouvido.

Ela gemeu e arqueou contra mim, pressionando suas pequenas mamas redondas no meu peito. Seus mamilos estavam eretos e ansiosos pela minha boca para chupá-los e mordê-los. "Sim" ela respirou. As mãos dela corriam pelas minhas costas, suas unhas levemente me arranhando. Eu suguei em um fôlego enorme e balancei minha cabeça para livrar-me da vertigem de pensamentos maliciosos que, de repente, inundaram minha mente.

"Devemos nos preparar para a aula" eu disse finalmente, afastando-me dela. Sim, eu estava tentando provocá-la - eu sempre amei a forma como ela reagia - mas desta vez era verdade.

Sua mão de repente agarrou meu pulso. "Você não vai se afastar de mim neste momento" ela disse, com um sorriso sexy, subindo em meu colo, seus lábios batendo contra o meu.

Eu me afastei, incapaz de manter-me sorrindo com o beicinho em seu rosto. "São 7:30, Bella" eu indiquei. "Nós vamos nos atrasar se demorarmos por mais tempo".

**BPOV**

Suspirei. Por que sempre tem algo para interromper esses momentos de felicidade perfeita? Edward era tudo que eu precisava e aqui estava ele. Depois de alguns minutos dizendo-me que a faculdade poderia esperar, eu suspirei profundamente e me sentei. "Eu odeio a faculdade" murmurei.

Edward riu e sentou-se comigo. Meus olhos foram atraídos para o seu peito nu e bíceps, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha. Porra, ele era perfeito.

"Eu vou ajudá-la a se vestir" ele disse simplesmente, me puxando para cima e para fora da cama. Eu peguei o brilho perverso nos seus olhos e eu sabia que ele estava planejando algo. Ele se recusou a deixar-me puxar qualquer pedaço de roupa por mim mesma. "Uma perna" ele ordenou, segurando minha calcinha para mim. Segurei em sua mão quando me equilibrei em um pé. De repente, ele jogou minha calcinha pelo quarto.

"O que você está fazendo?" eu pedi, chocada com a sua rapidez.

Ele sorriu. "Eu preferiria que você não usasse nenhuma calcinha hoje." Ele piscou para mim e borboletas explodiram no meu estômago.

"O q-quê?"

"Eu quero ser capaz de tocar você por baixo dessa saia a qualquer momento que eu quiser".

Meus olhos se arregalaram, meu pulso batendo forte nos meus ouvidos. Seus olhos viajaram lentamente o meu corpo.

"Estou ansioso pela aula de Artes hoje".

Eu estava mais desajeitada do que o normal enquanto eu vestia minha saia cáqui no comprimento do joelho e uma blusa azul escura. Era ridículo como um pequeno comentário poderia me fazer tão desequilibrada e nervosa. Ele enfiou minha calcinha no bolso, então era impossível para mim colocá-la. Toda vez que ele me olhava eu sentia um aperto na boca do meu estômago e meu coração acelerar mais rapidamente. Ele era como um trapaceiro. Edward sabia exatamente quanto sua provocação me afetaria!

Depois que estávamos completamente prontos, colocamos nossas telas na parte traseira de seu carro. Eu era muito cuidadosa com sua linda pintura. A minha parecia como a de uma criança em comparação com sua obra-prima, mas ele segurava-a como se fosse sua vida. As pinturas não eram especialmente grandes assim que uma era capaz de caber em seu porta-malas enquanto a outra entrou no banco traseiro. Elas ficariam lá até a aula de Artes.

Eu trabalhei duro através de minhas aulas, antecipando a minha última aula do dia. Era tolo o quanto eu estava ansiosa por isso. Elas passaram tão lentamente que teria pensado que dez horas se passavam a cada vez que o ponteiro do segundo se movia. Visões do peito nu de Edward dançavam diante dos meus olhos, logo seguidas por seu rosto impecável.

Quando chegou a hora de ir para Artes, eu literalmente corri para fora de História, ansiosa para vê-lo novamente. Jesus, pensei comigo mesma, eu precisava de séria ajuda mental. Não era saudável ter essa obsessão sobre ver Edward de novo. Se alguém soubesse quão desesperadamente eu estava amarrada, eles provavelmente me internariam em um manicômio.

Eu respirei um suspiro de alívio quando eu andava pela sala de aula para ver Edward sentado na nossa mesa, parecendo mais como Adônis do que alguém tinha direito. Não pude deixar de sorrir em completa felicidade.

Ele sorriu de volta e deu um tapinha no banco ao lado dele. Sentindo-me como se eu fosse uma menina com seu primeiro namorado, eu fui rapidamente e sentei-me ao seu lado, sorrindo como uma idiota.

"Olá" ele disse com aquela voz aveludada.

"Hey. Onde estão as pinturas?"

"Ali." Ele apontou para o canto ao lado da mesa do Sr. Cook. O professor estava ocupado estudando as primeiras pinturas que haviam sido giradas. Ele acenou com a cabeça ligeiramente quando ele viu a minha - eu esperava que fosse um bom sinal. Quando ele se virou para a de Edward, seus olhos quase saíram correndo. Eu não poderia culpá-lo, era fenomenal.

Até agora, as pessoas estavam sentadas em seus lugares, esperando para a aula começar. Sr. Cook simplesmente recolheu as pinturas e começou a explicar os seus pontos fracos e pontos fortes para a classe. Tentei me concentrar, mas era impossível com o aroma sedutor de Edward flutuando em minha direção. Deus, ele era delicioso o suficiente para comer!

Em seguida sua mão quente descansou no meu joelho, traçando padrões no interior da minha perna.

Eu suspirei calmamente e endureci em meu assento em choque. "Pare, estamos em aula!" Eu assobiei para ele, um pouco constrangida, mas não verdadeiramente irritada.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha. "Eu avisei você que eu seria capaz de tocá-la todo o tempo que eu quisesse" ele ronronou em meu ouvido. Sua mão deslizou ligeiramente para cima e começou a esfregar a pele exposta sob a minha saia. Mordi meu lábio para não gemer. Então, provocadoramente, seus dedos tocaram minha boceta esperando e eu provei do sangue em minha boca de quão forte eu estava tentando impedir-me de gritar. Inconscientemente, as minhas pernas caíram mais afastadas e eu escorreguei contra o assento.

Ele fez um som decepcionado – _tsk, tsk, tsk_. "Ensopada e quente, _de novo_? E no meio da aula. Como você é perversa. O que eles diriam se pudessem ver o quanto você me quer fodendo você?"

Desta vez eu realmente fiz um gemido alto. Alguns estudantes se viraram para olhar para mim de forma estranha. Eu esperava que nenhum deles tivesse percebido o que ele estava fazendo.

Então, ele escorregou dois dedos para dentro de mim e eu arqueei para fora da minha cadeira. Rapidamente, ele apertou-me de volta na cadeira. Suas mãos estavam quentes contra meus seios, apenas aumentando a sensação de aperto no meu estômago.

"Você deve ficar quieta, Bella" ele sussurrou. "Eu vou continuar, mas você deve ficar quieta. Você pode fazer isso?"

Concordei. Eu não queria ficar em apuros por Edward dedilhando em mim. Eu corei só pensando o que o Sr. Cook diria. Isso não era uma opção. Eu me concentrei em manter os olhos abertos e minha respiração menos exigente. Ele moveu lentamente seus dedos em um círculo, pressionando contra minhas paredes. Minhas mãos seguraram a ponta da mesa com tanta força que meus dedos estavam brancos e estava ficando mais difícil permanecer calma e quieta.

Ele começou a bombear-me, primeiro devagar, depois mais forte. Oh Deus, como eu iria me impedir de fazer uma bagunça quando eu viesse? Mas eu não podia pensar nisso agora. Eu não conseguia pensar em _nada_ agora, apenas no modo como seus dedos estavam trabalhando em mim.

Então ele escorregou um terceiro dedo dentro de mim e aumentou sua velocidade. Meus olhos reverteram na minha cabeça com o prazer. De repente, ele bateu no meu ponto G e eu ofeguei, arqueando na minha cadeira. Felizmente o Sr. Cook tinha deixado cair um grampeador naquele momento, então o meu suspiro foi escondido no som do grampeador de metal batendo no chão.

"Bem aqui?" Edward ronronou. Ele continuou angulando seus dedos para que eles batessem no meu doce ponto.

"Sim," eu ofeguei. "Bem aí".

Ele enrolou todos os seus três dedos e eu estava perdida. Mas eu continuei mordendo meu lábio, mantendo um agradecimento silencioso exceto por um longo e baixo gemido. Meus dedos do pé ondularam e meus membros perderam todos os sentidos. Quando voltei a mim eu estava caindo contra a minha cadeira, minhas pernas abertas. Edward estava sorrindo para mim com orgulho.

"Você estava aderida em minhas mãos" ele disse calmamente. Então ele ergueu os dedos e lentamente lambeu meus sucos para fora de cada um. Eu estava mais ofegante de novo enquanto assistia sua língua enrolar em torno de seu dedo, deslizando para baixo.

"Eu não posso discordar disso" murmurei. "Ugh" eu disse quando eu percebi o quanto eu realmente estava molhada. Porra, eu tinha vindo _forte_.

"Eu posso cuidar disso." Ele saiu de sua cadeira e foi até a pequena mesa que estava ao lado da porta, cheia de toalhas de papel e tecidos. Ele pegou algumas e acenou para o Sr. Cook em desculpas. Ele voltou e sentou-se, começando a enxugar a umidade acima entre as minhas pernas. "Se estivéssemos sozinhos, eu beberia todos os seus sucos até que você estivesse seca" ele disse baixo, sua voz um pouco áspera. Olhei para o seu colo para descobrir que suas calças estavam elevadas na frente. Eu sorri de satisfação – então eu não era a única que tinha sido afetada por aquilo que ele tinha feito em mim.

Então a aula acabou. Eu tive que ter ajuda para andar e ele alegremente enlaçou seus braços em volta da minha cintura.

"Sr. Cullen?" o Sr. Cook disse quando estávamos na porta. Edward se virou.

"Sim?"

"Surpreendente trabalho na pintura" o professor disse com um sorriso de aprovação. "Você é completamente um artista".

"Obrigado, senhor".

"E Bella é muito talentosa também." Sr. Cook voltou seus gelados olhos azuis para mim e eu corei de prazer. "Bem feito, ambos".

"Obrigada" eu murmurei.

"Até segunda-feira, Sr. Cook," Edward respondeu, rapidamente puxando-me para fora da sala de Artes. Eu era capaz de andar agora totalmente sem me matar. Minha boceta ainda estava sensível com o trabalho que ele tinha feito nela mais cedo e cada movimento que fiz só acrescentou ao atrito que estava passando entre minhas pernas.

"Eu tenho uma surpresa muito especial para você" Edward disse quando estávamos em seu carro.

"O que há com você e surpresas?" Eu perguntei retoricamente.

Ele sorriu, mas ignorou isso. "Eu já tenho tudo no banco de trás de modo que não precisamos voltar para minha casa." Ele viu minha expressão confusa. "Eu coloquei no piso do carro quando você estava dormindo ontem. Você dorme como uma rocha quando está desgastada pelo sexo".

Corei escura e olhei pela janela. "Onde nós estamos indo?"

"Isso é parte da surpresa, Bella bobinha".

Então eu vi a grama verde fresca começar a rolar pela estrada. Estávamos saindo dos edifícios altos da cidade, entrando agora no subúrbio, e finalmente no campo. "Onde você está me _levando_?" Perguntei incrédula quando passamos por um bando de gansos. Eu não via muitos gansos em Phoenix.

"Pare de perguntar. Você vai descobrir em breve".

Depois de dez minutos ou mais, percebi que estávamos no mesmo lugar que ele tinha me levado antes quando fomos nesse piquenique romântico. A lagoa estava ainda tão clara e nítida como antes. E a grande árvore ainda estava lá, sombreando metade da grama do forte sol, a outra metade absorvendo o calor da luz solar.

"Outro piquenique romântico?" Eu supus, sorrindo para ele. Ele piscou para mim e colocou seu braço em volta de mim, me levando para a beira da água. Depois que ele montou, ele foi para o banco de trás mais uma vez tirando uma cesta de piquenique. Sentei-me no cobertor xadrez muito grande. Notei um conjunto de siglas no canto, EC. Havia apenas um homem a quem isso poderia significar. Ele voltou-se e sentou na minha frente no cobertor, olhando para ele.

"Agora que nossas pinturas estão prontas, não há nenhuma razão lógica para ficarmos juntos" ele começou, tomando uma respiração profunda.

Meu coração parou de bater. Toda a respiração no meu corpo deixou-me e eu não podia fazer nada além de olhá-lo, esperando que ele estivesse brincando. Um horror doentio enrolou-se no meu estômago.

Ele olhou para cima e viu a minha expressão horrorizada e todo o seu comportamento mudou. "Deus, não, Bella! Não é isso que eu quis dizer! Deixe-me terminar antes de você começar a fazer suposições".

Engoli em seco e tentei dissipar meu medo.

Ele rapidamente continuou. "Mesmo que não haja nenhuma razão _lógica_ para ficarmos juntos, eu não poderia me separar de você nem que a minha vida dependesse disso. Eu me importo muito com você." Ele pegou minha mão suavemente na sua e começou a traçar padrões na pele da palma da minha mão. "O modo como seus olhos se iluminam quando você olha o meu caminho, quando você sorri para mim, seus comentários inteligentes e espirituosos - todas essas coisas que eu não poderia viver sem. Você significa muito para mim, Bella. Eu te amo".

Ar voltou aos meus pulmões e senti-me estúpida por assumir o pior. Em vez do medo doentio que eu sentia antes, uma felicidade pura e absoluta roubou em meu coração. Abri a minha boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ele continuou, ainda olhando para minha mão.

"Então é por isso que eu queria dar _isto_ a você." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um anel de prata. Não estava em uma caixa ou qualquer tipo de embalagem. A faixa de prata mantinha uma pedra azul cintilante cercada pelo que pareciam minúsculos diamantes. Eu percebi que a pedra azul era uma safira, minha pedra preciosa favorita. "Isto não é um anel de noivado – este virá mais tarde - mas é um anel de promessa." Agora seus olhos voltados para os meus. Eu estava quase chorando até agora. Xinguei meus dutos lacrimais super-ativos, mas não podia deixar de emocionar-me verdadeiramente com um momento como este. "Isto é... se você quiser" ele acrescentou, um pouco inseguro.

"Edward bobinho" eu disse suavemente. "Claro que eu quero. Obrigada." Não havia palavras para expressar o quanto eu estava agradecida por - ele, a felicidade que ele me trouxe, _ele_. Eu sempre voltaria para Edward. Ele foi um milagre injusto que Deus trouxe para mim. "Eu te amo tanto".

Seus lábios desceram para os meus rapidamente em um beijo exultante. Seus lábios estavam triunfantes, jubilosos. Eu nunca me senti tão feliz na minha vida.

Antes que eu percebesse que alguma coisa estava acontecendo, eu estava deitada de volta no cobertor xadrez, os lábios de Edward se movendo sobre a minha pele acaloradamente, apaixonadamente. Quando sua boca se fechou sobre meu peito através do tecido da minha camisa, eu gemi e arqueei em sua boca. Eu estava ficando molhada pela segunda vez, minhas mãos correndo para cima e para baixo de suas costas.

De repente, ele se afastou. Eu choraminguei em frustração. Por que ele estava sempre fazendo isso?

"Vem comigo" ele disse, sua voz rouca. "Vai ser muito mais agradável do que esse cobertor fino." Sem explicar isso, ele me puxou para cima e começou a caminhar para longe da lagoa, em direção às árvores que levavam para a floresta. Eu tropecei algumas vezes nas minhas pernas bambas, mas ele me pegou com facilidade.

"Onde estamos indo?" Eu ofeguei quando caí contra ele, conseguindo tropeçar em meus próprios pés.

"Você verá".

Suspirei. Eu odiava quando ele respondia assim.

Então eu a vi. Havia o que parecia uma grande cabana na nossa frente. Era fantástico com caixas de flores de margaridas que ainda estavam agarradas à vida, cadeiras de balanço na varanda da frente e um balanço no alpendre. Era como algo saído de um filme. "Isto é seu?"

"Não." Ele sorriu para mim. "Mas esta noite vai ser nossa".

Uma onda de calor passou por mim com aquela promessa sozinha. Minha mente, na sarjeta como de costume, criou imagens quentes, indecentes na minha mente do que poderia acontecer em uma cabana.

"Então, nós estamos nos transformando em lenhadores?" Eu respondi, sorrindo.

Ele riu. "Não é bem assim." Ele levou-me a subir os degraus da frente e girou a maçaneta da porta. Ela abriu-se facilmente, sem nem mesmo um pouquinho de chiado. Quem seria estúpido o suficiente para deixar a porta destrancada? Eu decidi que era o destino e rapidamente o segui. Assim que a porta se fechou atrás de nós, ele apertou-me de volta para a parede da cabana, seus lábios se movendo contra os meus rudemente.

Eu gemi baixinho e me atirei ao beijo. A madeira estava escavando na pele exposta em torno do meu pescoço e braços. Seus lábios estavam duros e insistentes nos meus, sua língua deliciosa me provando. Minhas mãos seguravam seus cabelos, puxando-o desesperadamente para mais perto. As mãos de Edward seguravam meu rosto delicadamente, mas com firmeza. Seu corpo estava duramente pressionado contra cada linha do meu. Eu estava literalmente derretendo em seus braços, gemendo e curtindo cada pedacinho dele.

Minhas mãos lutaram com sua camiseta, puxando-a rapidamente sobre sua cabeça. Mais uma vez, fiquei impressionada com sua beleza. Ele deveria ser um modelo de cuecas, eu pensei loucamente. Minhas mãos traçaram seu abdômen, deliciando-se com a suavidade da sua pele com os músculos rígidos embaixo.

Ele mordeu e lambeu meu pescoço antes de se mover mais para baixo, traçando meu decote com os lábios. "Mmmm" ele ronronou. "Eu adoro o sabor da sua pele".

Com um movimento hábil, ele puxou minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça, levando meu sutiã com ela. Eu não poderia mesmo fazer isso! O ar frio bateu no meu peito nu, endurecendo meus mamilos. Eu engasguei com a mudança drástica de temperatura. Ele pesava ambos meus seios em suas palmas. Seu toque macio enviava arrepios de prazer em linha reta até o meu núcleo.

De repente, ele apertou rudemente. Eu gemi e arqueei nele. Eu ainda estava de pé, ainda pressionada contra a parede dura – presa. Ele rolou meus mamilos entre seus dedos e beliscou com força. Meu peito estava tão exigente que isso era praticamente obsceno. Ele fez um rápido trabalho na minha saia e ela caiu no chão, reunindo em torno de meus pés. Quando seus lábios se fecharam sobre meu peito, meus joelhos fraquejaram.

Ele me pegou rapidamente, tão fácil como se ele tivesse pegado uma folha caindo. Ele então me deitou em algum tipo de superfície dura, me empurrando para baixo até que eu estava na horizontal.

"Abra suas pernas" ele ordenou. Eu percebi que estava sobre uma polida mesa da sala de jantar, com as pernas balançando para fora da borda de meus joelhos. Ele mudou-se para que ele agora estivesse entre as minhas pernas. "Além disso".

Obedecendo, eu coloquei-as mais afastadas. Mas aparentemente isso não foi suficiente porque, de repente, ele segurou minhas coxas em suas mãos quentes e empurrou-as para o meu peito, puxando-as longe uma da outra no processo. Eu engasguei. Não doeu, mas agora eu estava muito mais exposta diante dele, tão _aberta_.

"Feche os olhos" foram suas únicas palavras. Sua voz era áspera, rouca e eu senti mais líquido vazar por entre minhas pernas, escorrendo pelo meu traseiro.

Eu choraminguei na expectativa, à espera de seus dedos, sua língua, _qualquer coisa_. Mas ele estava ainda maior nesse momento. O silêncio deveria ter me acalmado, mas teve o efeito oposto. Cada segundo que ele esperava, suas mãos segurando as minhas pernas no lugar, eu fiquei mais pronta.

"Bella, Bella, Bella" ele repreendeu, usando o meu nome como uma repreensão. "Apenas olhe para você. Encharcada por nada. Você está tão excitada; talvez eu devesse te ensinar um pouco de paciência." Sua voz era severa, como se fosse um diretor disciplinando um estudante.

Eu estava agora positivamente pingando.

"Edward, faça alguma coisa" eu ofeguei. Minha voz era muito soprosa para ter qualquer tipo de convicção.

"Fazer alguma coisa? Eu vou te mostrar uma coisa".

Sem aviso, eu senti a sua língua mergulhar em minha boceta encharcada. Eu gritei em alívio e empurrei meus quadris para cima. Mas ele me segurou firme no lugar com suas mãos.

Ele chupou profundamente em mim antes de morder a minha protuberância. Eu gemi e ofeguei quando ele passou a língua sobre as extremidades das minhas pregas. Com a mesa fria abaixo de mim e sua boca quente em minha boceta dolorida, eu fui jogada em um mundo de construção de prazer. Edward começou a dar voltas em mim, bebendo o meu suco tão rápido que eu pensei que eu ia morrer com a mera sensação da sua língua em mim. Gritei quando ele mordeu para baixo novamente. Eu vim diretamente em sua boca.

Mas ele não parou.

Ele continuou me fodendo com a língua, causando outro orgasmo a bater no meu corpo já trêmulo. Eu gritei, entorpecida por qualquer outro sentimento a não ser sua língua dentro de mim.

"Deus seu gosto é fodidamente incrível" ele respirou, puxando minhas pernas para baixo. Ele olhou nos meus olhos agora e os seus foram preenchidos com uma fome inconfundível. Eu percebi que ele não tinha tido qualquer tipo de alívio ainda. Sentei-me, decidida a fazê-lo gozar para mim.

"Ainda não" ele começou, de alguma forma lendo a minha mente. "Você honestamente não achou que eu iria foder você só com a minha língua, não é?" Quando eu não respondi, ele continuou. "Bella, eu vou fazer você gritar meu nome cinco vezes enquanto eu fodo a merda pra fora de você".

Edward me puxou lentamente para fora da mesa de jantar e me levou para a cozinha. Minha mente girava descontroladamente – e se os proprietários desta casa voltassem para casa?

Bruscamente, ele me empurrou de volta para o balcão, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. Naquele momento ele estava tão diabólico, tão _perigoso_. Eu estava instantaneamente tão molhada que meus sucos escorriam pelas minhas coxas. Ele sentou-me sobre a bancada de mármore. Eu gritei na frieza súbita da superfície contra a minha pele ruborizada.

"Você vai gozar com isto dentro da sua boceta." Sua voz era baixa e áspera, seus profundos e graves olhos de esmeralda olhando para os meus. Eu estava arfando para respirar.

Então, ele puxou um objeto do seu bolso da frente. No começo eu não sabia o que era, então eu entendi e meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Você sabe o que é isso, Bella?" ele perguntou, passando a mão livre até o interior da minha coxa. As pontas dos seus dedos levemente escovando sobre o pequeno pedaço de pêlos entre as minhas pernas. Meus olhos rolaram para trás e eu caí ligeiramente. "Responda-me" ele ordenou.

"Não" eu respirei. Eu não conseguia me lembrar da pergunta então eu respondi com a primeira coisa que entrou na minha mente.

"Você não sabe? Bem, eu suponho que eu terei que explicar isso pra você." Ele acariciou a parte inferior dos meus seios enquanto falava. "É um ovo vibrador e ele vai se movimentar tão forte dentro de você que você vai gritar por misericórdia." E com isso, ele colocou-o dentro de mim. No começo eu não senti nada, mas então ele virou-se com um minúsculo controle remoto na mão.

Meus olhos arregalados bem abertos e eu ofeguei quando aquilo vibrou dentro do meu núcleo. Oh Deus, como era possível que isso fosse _tão_ bom? Eu apertei a borda do balcão desesperadamente, meus quadris resistindo até aquele pequeno ovo. Cerrei os olhos fechados e rangi os dentes contra o prazer.

"Oh Deus!" Eu engasguei.

Ouvi-o rir ameaçadoramente. "Isso é só o ajuste baixo. Agora a experiência de como se sente com a alta".

Então, o ovo começou a movimentar-se com tanta violência na minha boceta ensopada que eu gritei completamente. Minha cabeça voou para trás, batendo no armário atrás dela. Mas eu não me importei. Todo o pensamento racional me deixou e eu estava xingando como um criminoso.

"Puta merda!" Eu ofeguei. "Porra!"

Ele estava mordendo e chupando meus mamilos quando eu me apressava para o meu orgasmo. Eu gritei mais alto do que nunca antes, uma torrente de palavrões derramando para fora da minha boca. Novamente, ele não parou, o vibrador ainda em alta velocidade dentro do meu núcleo. Outra parede de pedra de êxtase logo me bateu.

"Tempo para a terceira rodada," ele ronronou no meu ouvido, desligando o ovo e chegando dentro de mim para tirá-lo. Ele teve que chegar fundo em mim porque isto tinha deslizado para fora da sua posição anterior. Depois de quatro orgasmos consecutivos, meu clitóris estava tão sensível que eu quase cheguei novamente quando ele se aproximou de mim para pegar o vibrador. Gritei fracamente, meu corpo como gelatina. Então suas palavras foram registradas na minha mente.

"Terceira rodada?" Minha voz estava rouca, mas eu estava muito confusa para me envergonhar sobre qualquer coisa.

"Eu lhe disse que você iria gozar cinco vezes" ele me lembrou. "Até agora você só conseguiu quatro". Eu assisti em choque quando ele colocou o vibrador nos lábios e lambeu meu suco fora dele. Meus dedos começaram a ficar dormentes por estar segurando contra a borda do balcão com tanta força. Então ele colocou o ovo em seu bolso e ainda lambeu a umidade entre minhas pernas.

Deus, não! Como era possível que eu já estava quente e esperando por ele?! Eu ansiava pelo seu toque e eu sabia disso. Inferno, eu ansiava _tudo_ de Edward!

Eu gemi quando ele lambeu a última gota da minha excitação.

Então ele balançou-me para cima e em seus braços. Eu me engatei em seu pescoço, com medo de que ele fosse me derrubar, mas sabendo que ele não iria. Ele caminhou por uma porta e nós estávamos em um quarto.

Tão logo nós estávamos na cama, eu pressionei meus lábios contra os seus em um beijo inebriante cheio de desejo e amor.

"Eu quero estar por cima" eu disse, rolando para que eu ficasse sentada de pernas abertas sobre ele. Eu consegui retirar seus jeans e boxer rapidamente. Ele estava duro como granito, estando agora totalmente ereto para mim.

Eu abaixei-me para ele, empalando-me sobre seu grande pau. Eu contive um gemido quando ele preencheu-me, minhas paredes se alongando.

"Merda, Bella. Como você ainda pode ser tão fodidamente _apertada_?" Ele gemeu quando ele estava totalmente dentro de mim. Então eu comecei a montar esse deus em mim. Enquanto minhas mãos seguravam seus ombros, eu vi o anel de prata com a pedra azul no meu dedo. Eu sorri um pouco, então gemi quando ele mordeu meu mamilo, agitando sua língua molhada em torno dele. O anel era perfeito - um anel de promessa.

Eu prometo te amar para sempre.

Eu prometo nunca parar de beijar você.

Eu prometo sempre ser seu.

Os quadris de Edward impulsionaram para mim, suas grandes mãos em minha cintura, me guiando. Minha respiração era irregular e meu corpo estremeceu delicadamente quando eu vim, gritando o seu glorioso nome.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

_**N.T.: **__Gostaram dessa fic??? Eu particularmente, amei!!! E amei traduzi-la tb!!! Deixem reviews!!! _

_Alguns "avisos"..._

_Domingo postarei outra ONE, então apareçam pra ler e comentar!!_

_Na __semana que vem, provavelmente, traduções de 2 fics começarão a ser postadas, porém serão postadas no perfil da autora pq é a única forma de ela autorizar as traduções, as fics são MOLTO BELLA e DEVIL'S ANGEL, pra quem acompanha, são da mesma autora de HOFY (Holding Out For You) e posso adiantar pra vc's que são ótimas!!! MOLTO BELLA já está toda traduzida, então só vai depender da autora os dias de postar. DEVIL'S ANGEL tb já está com as traduções bastante adiantada, então os posts não vão demorar!!! Portanto, acompanhem e comentem!!!_

_O perfil da autora, onde as fics serão postadas, é: _

_http: // www . fanfiction . net / ~ooesstorytranslations (lembrem-se de retirar os espaços!!)_

_E continuem me acompanhando pq logo logo começo outra fic "grande" aqui!!_

_Bjs e obrigada pela "companhia" de vc's!!!_

_Ju_


End file.
